What We Hide II: Secrets Don't Make Friends
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: In a single day there are choices that are made that can change everything but over a lifetime secrets can be gathered. Secrets can be good or bad but sometimes...secrets can cause everything to fall apart...when it does...will you be ready to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1:Cling to Hope

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter One: Cling to Hope**

**Meir's POV**

I am huddled up against the back of the tent Blake has stuffed me in. I'm still struggling to work my mind over what happened. Last thing I remembered was walking into my brownstone with Mike beside me. He'd spotted me having car trouble and had stopped to escort me home until I could get a hold of a towing company.

The next thing I know there is a gunshot and Mike is fighting with someone.

Someone I now know was Blake.

Blake, the man who once said he loved me, who once said that he would never hurt me.

He's a brilliant man with a keen sense for good food; he'd just graduated from culinary school when all hell broke loose.

Blake is Bi-Polar and never wanted children because of his fear of passing on the genetic disorder to his children.

I found out after the trial he went cold turkey from his meds thinking he was "cured". The reaction was…bad.

I understood his feelings, but when I got pregnant I had hoped that he would be willing to accept the child. After all I was prepared to deal with the possibility of my child being Bi-Polar.

He reacted violently, partly due to him swinging into a manic state, but also because he was just plain furious.

I have never been so scared of someone in my life.

I flinch as he enters the tent and roughly grab me, shoving me onto the ground. I struggle against my binds and flinch as he mutters angrily about me betraying him.

He's already slapped me repeatedly and I have bruises from his crushing grip on my arms and the back of my neck.

It was because I survived his beatings and Tony found me that he went to jail. Tony managed to knock him out, ungracefully granted, but he managed it and carried me out of my brownstone and rushed me to the hospital that night after I tried to call him.

But right now neither Tony or Leo…not even Mike are close enough to save me.

I struggle to speak past my gag as he jerks my shirt open, the buttons bursting.

I have no idea where I am and I don't like the way this is going.

That's when I see something briefly flick past the tent out of the corner of my eye.

Mike? He's alive?

Blake frowns and starts to exit the tent only to be jerked off his feet and I hear signs of struggle.

Mike is suddenly entering the tent and quickly gathers me up as I burst into tears. I've never been so relieved to see him.

He holds me against him and attempts to shield my bare front from being seen by the others. I catch a glimpse of Leo standing over the limp form of Blake and spot Raph cracking his knuckles beside Leo.

The rest of the event is lost in a haze as I cling to Mike and cry once he has removed my binds and covered me up.

I find that I can't stop crying and lean against him in desperation the whole trip to a pay phone where they have me call Anya to come get me.

When she and Nikki pull up in their Sportster I collapse into their arms sobbing and they rush me to the hospital.

The next few days are a haze of questions by the FBI. How did I get away? What happened to Blake's body? Where was I when I managed to escape?

I honestly have no idea about most of their questions and eventually when they find Blake's body floating with his crashed boat in the river upstream the questions stop. The assumption is that I managed to get lose and swung the battered cooler into his head and simply ran for it and Blake crashed the boat as I escaped.

I'm not charged with anything and finally released into Anya's charge.

She takes me to the Leo and Tony's place.

The "Lair" as Mike jokingly calls it. As I enter I notice that the place is somber and reserved. Mike looks up from where he is sitting and hastily gets up to greet me.

He looks shaken and tired but mostly worried.

I manage a weak smile before leaning against him and choking back a sob of relief.

He just stands there and holds me, clinging as tightly to me as I am to him.

But the news he tells me minutes later shakes me to the core.

Don…he's critical.

**A/N: RESCUED. But what about Donnie? Reviews folks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Two: Eye of the Storm**

**Tony's POV**

Leo is sitting in front of the pod where Don is, hand griping his head and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Donnie's brain scans from the pod's computer aren't looking good. Despite the fact that the nanites have repaired the blood vessel and removed the tumor, Don just isn't reacting properly.

Leo hasn't told Mike and Raph yet, they just know Don is in bad shape. We're prepared for the most severe problem…mental retardation.

And Leo is having a hard time accepting that possibility.

I walk over to Leo and place a hand on his shoulder as I drop into a squat beside him. He takes my hand on his shoulder and nearly crushes it in his grip as he struggles to hold back his tears.

The pod has been saying that Don can be removed for about an hour. LH and I share a sad look before I pull Leo into a hug.

"It's time Leo," I whisper gently.

Leo chokes back a sob but nods and slowly rises to his feet.

As the pod drains Leo is the first to enter the pod, gently removing the breathing mask and adjusting so LH can monitor Don's pupil reactions.

Thankfully his eyes seem to be reacting properly if sluggish from being drugged.

I offer Leo one of the towels I brought to help clean the liquid from the pod off of Don. Leo starts rubbing Don's arms and legs; working the limbs to make sure the blood flow is working properly and he doesn't get cold.

Don moves his head sluggishly mumbling something.

"Hush Otōto," Leo comforts, "its ok."

Don's hand twitches towards me and I gently take his hand as Leo and LH finish the quick check over.

Don grips my hand looking groggy and confused.

"Don?" Leo asks gently, trying to get Don to focus on him, "I'm going to help you shower and clean up then I'll help you get to bed so you can rest ok?"

Don nods weakly.

Leo scoops him up bridal style and Don rests his head on Leo's shoulder as LH and I finish cleaning out the pod.

When I catch up to Leo he has Don sitting in a plastic chair in the shower looking a little more alert if confused.

Then Don asks something that makes both Leo and I freeze.

"Leo? Who is he?" Don asks softly, he's staring at me with a confused frown.

Leo drops the towel he was holding and flinches sharply. Leo looks at me and starts shaking.

I look at Don and struggle to work through my own pain and disappointment. Leo is struggling to hold himself together, breath hitching as he scrapes for composure.

"Don?" I say softly, "Think real careful…do you recognize me at all?"

Don stares at me and then slowly shakes his head.

"Are you a friend of Leo's or something?" he asks, smiling at me and then Leo.

I shake my head gently and Don frowns slightly before looking at Leo

He freezes when he sees Leo's face and the way he is shaking.

"Leo?" he asks worriedly.

"You need to rest," Leo whispers softly. "I'll explain later."

Don looks at me and I nod before looking back at Leo with a confused frown.

"Okay," he says softly.

It's an accepted confusion.

After we get a tired and confused Don in bed and exit Don's room Leo chokes back a sob before looking at me.

"What are we going to do?" he manages, "what if…if…he…he?"

Leo can't even form the words we are both thinking.

Will Don reject us after losing his memory?

If Don rejects us, it'll shatter all of the rebuilding Leo's been doing emotionally the last year.

"He asked me where Splinter was," Leo chokes out as he bites down on a finger and his shoulders start shaking.

"Oh Leo," I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut in shock.

Leo is struggling and I pull him into a hug to offer my comfort. He clings to me for a few minutes before moving away and taking a centering breath.

We still have to tell Raph and Mike.

As we slip out towards where Raph and Mike have been waiting I see Meir sitting with Mike.

Raph stands up as we walk in, his amber eyes snapping between us.

"Is he ok?" Raph asks softly.

Leo just sort of nods while fighting tears before glancing at me and taking a breath.

"He doesn't remember anything from the past year," Leo whispers softly after returning his gaze to Raph.

Mike straightens to his feet and I see the shocked pain cross his features. Raph jerks as if he's been shot, eyes widening in horror.

"He…did he say anything to you guys?" Mike sputters worriedly.

He's looking at Leo's pale face.

Leo shakes his head and Raph gently grabs his arm to tug him off to the side. I think Leo's in shock. At this point I let Raph comfort Leo. Right now Leo needs the confirmation that his other brothers aren't going to reject him even if Don does out of confusion.

"He doesn't know who I am," I say simply as Mike struggles with the news.

I'm still trying to accept this and trying to figure out how to help Leo cope with the shock.

Meir closes her eyes before looking at me.

"Are you ok Tony?" she asks softly.

I really don't know if I am or not. On one side Don is alive on the other the brother I'd come to admire has no idea who I am.

Mike glances at Meir before walking over to join Leo and Raph when she nods at him.

I glance their way and see Leo fighting sobs as Raph talks to him.

Leo is extremely stressed out and worried right now and he is being forced to face a shaky response to his sexuality again.

I don't have a clue as to what to do.

"I don't know," I whisper to her.

She gets up and wraps me in a hug. I squeeze her tight and suck in a sharp breath.

"You'll just have to make sure he understands how much you love Leo," Meir whispers after gently wiping a tear from my cheek, "and you'll have to help Leo understand that he is going to have to re-explain things. But I have an idea, leave the engagement book and the wedding photo book out where Don can find them."

"What if he reacts badly?" I whisper.

"It might trigger the memories Tony," she replies, "even if he gets upset at first."

"I'll ask Leo about it," I whisper noncommittally as I pull away and slip over to Leo who seems to be pulling himself together after giving Meir a thankful look.

I don't want Leo breaking down if Don flips out after finding the books it would crush him.

Leo has tear streaks on his face as I approach and he is hastily wiping them away.

"It'll be ok Leo," I whisper, "We'll take it day by day."

Leo just nods stiffly before Raph rubs Leo's shoulder and Mike rubs his knuckles against Leo's carapace.

They are comforting their brother best they can despite their own worry and pain.

They understand Leo's distress as much as I do.

Leo seems coming down from the shock but the worry is still there.

Raph and I share a look of concern.

God help us.

**A/N: *sniffles* be sure to review folks! **

**Also…what about Ellie?**


	3. Chapter 3: Life and Lost Love

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or the lyrics to **_**Perfect**_

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Three: Life and Love Lost**

**Leo's POV**

Tony and I have been careful the last few days around Don. It didn't take long for him to realize that Tony lives here and that he is missing something _big_ because Raph and Mike are even more careful about what they say.

But the thing that broke my heart the most, was having to tell him that our father was dead…

Watching the shaken, broken, look cross his face for the second time nearly killed me.

I took the chance of a bad reaction from Don at seeing the photo books Meir made Tony and I and left them in Don's lab with a note in Hiragana.

It's about as brave as I can handle at this point and maybe seeing how happy Tony and I are it'll help…

I stand, heart hammering as Don moves through our home and pauses looking over things.

Things that have changed since Tony moved in. Like furniture, appliances, silver ware, everything down to the towels in our home.

Tony upgraded all of our stuff once he moved in officially before the wedding saying it was his gift to my brothers since they accepted us.

Mike was exceptionally thrilled by Tony's massive TV that he moved down here.

Don about tackled him when Tony did that because that meant Don didn't have as much work to do with fixing things and could focus on his inventions and such.

I break from my thoughts as Don walks up to me despite how much it hurts to hide it; I stuff my left hand under my right arm as he approaches to hide my ring from view.

I can't really look him in the eye because of how anxious I am.

"Hey," he greets softly, "Um…everyone's been…quiet and I wanted to say I'm sorry if I upset someone. I don't really know what is going on but we're ok right?"

He gives me a nervous look, his coffee-brown eyes flicking over trying to meet my golden-brown.

I swallow and nod but avoid eye contact.

"Yeah...we're…good," I whisper.

"Leo if I said something…" Don whispers, "Otosan?" _big brother_

I meet his gaze briefly.

"…It…it's ok Don," I mumble before looking away again.

"What did I say to hurt you? Did I insult Tony? He won't even talk to me…" Don trails off, "…I wish I could remember who he was…."

I fight the urge to start trembling and take a breath.

"…so do I…" I murmur before nodding to Don and walking away.

"Leo?" its desperate sound, "What did I do?"

I look back and see the raw confusion and pain. Don looks distraught and he is watching me in desperation.

"It's not what_ you_ _did or said_ Don…it's…complicated…" I reply, "…it involves something about _me_."

Don straightens and starts to say something as I move away towards the dojo to work through a kata. I can't talk to my brother because I can't stand the thought of Don getting…angry with me.

I can hardly stand the stress I'm going through right now it's a million times worse than confessing it the first time.

Since Tony is at work I can't even handle being around Don alone.

**Raph's POV**

I watch the brief exchange between my elder and my immediate younger brothers and sigh.

Leo is hypersensitive right now.

Heck he's scared witless Don'll flip out on him and Tony because Don's lost a whole year.

A _year_.

People can change a lot in a year and I think that is what Leo is afraid of.

Leo is worried that maybe the year or so that Don lost is essential to his acceptance of him and Tony.

I personally don't think so, but Leo is scared of that possibility so I respect his hesitance.

Breaking the news to Donnie about Splinter being dead was…_horrid_.

Not to mention that none of us are ready to tell him what Splinter did to Leo.

Especially not Leo.

Honestly the fact that Leo even allowed Don to approach him today is a step in the right direction. He's been avoiding Don.

I sigh and approach Don after Leo leaves. Don looks deeply distressed and looks up at me with a completely lost and miserable look.

"Did I say something that hurt him that I can't remember?" he asks me weakly, "cause I…I don't understand and I want to apologize if I can…he won't talk to me…"

Don seems to crumple and he hugs himself. I drag Don against me in a hug as he chokes a sob back.

"No one will tell me what is going on," he whispers.

"No Don…its…what you can't remember that is bothering Leo," I whisper gently, "Leo…he's had it pretty rough the past eleven years and he told us something a year ago not long after Splinter died that changed things and he's having a hard time accepting that you don't know it anymore."

"Why won't he just tell me?" Don snaps scrubbing his eyes as he jerks away, "If he told me before and I was ok with why won't he tell me now?"

"Because he's scared," I reply gently.

Don freezes coffee-brown eyes flinging wide.

"Scared?" he whispers.

I nod.

"Of…how I'll react?" he asks, all anger draining from his face and shock replacing it.

I nod again and watch as Don seems to stagger, he reaches up and braces his hands behind his head and just stares in astonishment.

"Tell me?" he whispers, looking at me desperately.

"It's not my place Don," I say gently.

Despite how upset he is Don nods in understanding.

"At least tell me who this Tony guy is?" Don asks weakly.

"Family," I state simply.

Don frowns in confusion and starts to ask me to explain but I just shake my head.

"Leo left something in your lab I think," I say gently, "his way of trying to help you remember…but he's not ready to actually talk to you yet. I'll be here when you get done."

Don pauses and nods quietly before turning towards his lab and hesitantly walking that way, his shoulders slumped and sad looking.

I feel bad making Don try to figure it out on his own but I understand completely that Leo just doesn't have the emotional ability to explain it to Don at this point and Tony won't out of respect for Leo.

I feel bad for both of them. Tony especially, he and Don got along really well and enjoyed each other's company before this. Finding out your brother-in-law who you hung out with can't even remember who you are, that's gotta be a serious blow.

And Leo? He and Don got really close and started talking a great deal more than they used to so not having Donnie to talk to about all of this is stressing him out.

I know for a fact that Don was fixing up an antique sewing machine for Tony's upcoming birthday and the other day he asked me why it was in his lab.

Tony flinched so badly he dropped the cup he was holding and Leo about freaking burst into tears.

Tony hadn't known about it and Leo had; Leo helped Don find the model Tony learned to sew on.

Don, the poor kid, he's so lost right now.

I just hope he accepts what he finds in there.

For all of our sakes.

**Don's POV**

Waking up and finding out that you have lost a year of your life, a life that apparently has had some dramatic changes is…disconcerting.

I've barely stepped into my lab since I woke up due to a few things.

Finding that sewing machine and asking about it caused a pretty serious reaction from Leo and Tony.

They both got very upset.

And then looking at my chalk boards to find some sort of new theorem that I don't understand across them is just plain scary…because it's in _my handwriting_.

_Who is Tony?_

No one say who Tony is and I am so lost.

I pause as I enter my office and spot two slim books on my desk with a note in my eldest brother's handwriting.

The hiragana is carefully written out.

_Otōto o oboete oite kudasai_ (Please remember little brother) it states.

That note seriously breaks my heart because I've obviously lost something huge in my brother's life and it is deeply upsetting him.

I look down at the books that were under the note and gently lift the top one before opening it.

The first page states _Engagement Hamato-Lefluer_

Isn't that Tony's last name? Did he have a sister?

The thought shocks and scares me…did Leo…lose someone? Why didn't he tell us about dating someone before a year ago?

I nervously turn the page to see a picture with Leo on his back, his arms folded behind his head and _Tony _leaning over him with a teasing grin.

My jaw drops.

My eldest brother is gay?

I'm stunned, shaken, and suddenly the conviction of Raph's statement about Tony makes sense.

He called Tony _family_. But Tony isn't just family…he's…Leo's other half…

I sink into my chair and fight tears because now I realize why Leo's been avoiding me. He's…scared I'll react badly to finding out that he is gay.

I touch the picture and then slowly turn the page laughing a little at the next photo.

Tony has a playful grin and is pulling my brother close with Leo's bandana around my brother's neck. Leo has an odd little smirk I've never seen and I can't help the laugh at the way Tony is obviously teasing him.

The next photo is a testament to my brother's strength and warrior ways.

Leo is in the lotus position, wearing a black kimono with a pale blue under kimono; the front is thrown open to show his muscular chest and he is in the process of unsheathing one of his swords. But Tony makes the picture, he is sprawled across Leo's lap, his head tipped over Leo's right leg and a hand gently opening his deep blue dress shirt, revealing a toned chest. His black pants show off his lean legs, of which the way he has them positioned is obviously meant to drive Leo crazy.

But Tony's face is what surprises me, Leo is stern and gentle all at once. Tony is winking a seductive grin on his face and his other hand running through his curls.

I can't help but chuckle; he's teasing the crap out of my brother.

The next one is honestly my favorite.

Leo and Tony are standing with their backs together a hand gripping each other's. Their heads are tipped towards each other and the parts of the lyrics of a song that wraps around them makes me smile because it tells me a lot about their relationship.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, Always second guessing, Underestimated, Look, I'm still around._

_Don't you ever ever feel like you're less than...Less than perfect. Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever, feel like you're nothing, You are perfect, to me._

I turn to my computer and find the song listed before hitting play, the one mentioned in the corner of the page is a duet between two guys and as I turn the page I find a tear rolling down my cheek as the song plays.

The next picture makes me laugh though.

Leo has his head thrown back in a laugh, twisting away as Tony dives towards him with a manic grin and reaching out like he is tickling my brother. They are both on the ground looking like they might have been cuddled up.

The final picture strikes me as the most romantic of all of them.

Leo and Tony are frozen in the process of a leaning in for a kiss. Tony has his hand up, touching Leo's hand with Leo's mask wrapped around that wrist. Leo's hands are cupping Tony's face and he looks…happy and completely in love.

The picture is in black and white except for the focus of color on Leo's mask wrapped around Tony's wrist.

It's very striking and…touching. I can't help but smile.

As I close the first book I turn to look at the other one, after opening it I see _Hamato-Lefluer Wedding_ and smile sadly.

My brother got married in the last year and I can't remember it.

There are a ton of pictures, mostly of Leo and Tony in various poses, cutting the cake, a few of them dancing together. But the ones that strike me are the ones that Tony has taken with us.

I pause as I see one with Tony and I; we are laughing, embraced in a side hug in the process of giving each other bunny ears.

I can't help but laugh, we must've been close but then suddenly I feel sick. If we were close, Tony must've been devastated when I didn't recognize him.

I sag limp and sigh, glancing at the final picture.

It's of the woman Mike was with the other day she is standing between Leo and Tony and they are kissing her cheeks. The camera angle is tilted and I realize with the angle she must've taken the picture.

Underneath are the written words _To my two favorite girly boys, Just kidding. Much love guys!-Meir._

I chuckle at her note and laugh again when I see two small laughing faces with their tongues sticking out underneath and "L" beside one and a "T" by the other.

I've lost so much. _So_ much.

I touch the cover of both, now closed, books before gently gathering them up and walking out to see Raph sitting at the kitchen table with Leo leaning against the counter.

Leo looks up and pauses, eyes flicking up to my gaze and then down towards the floor.

He looks terrified…

What would make Leo so scared of my reaction?

I get a very sick feeling in the pit of my gut when I think about that and remember Raph saying it wasn't his place to tell everything.

As I approach Raph is tense and Leo still won't look at me. I stop in front of him and take a breath.

"You guys look really happy," I whisper in greeting, "I don't want to change that."

Leo looks up and me with a look of complete relief and gives a little shudder.

"I wish…I could remember everything…LH says it might still come back but…Leo…its ok," I whisper.

His whole frame relaxes and Raph lets out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me what I've lost?' I whisper.

"I can tell you some, but you'll have to let the rest come back or it won't stick," Leo states gently.

I nod.

It's over an hour later when Leo, Raph and I finish talking. By that time Mike has returned home from where I learn was Meir's and has joined us.

I guess they are just starting to date.

Tony isn't far behind him and he looks stressed out.

I walk up slowly to meet him and Tony pauses his dark-blue eyes meeting mine with concern.

"I hope I can regain the friendship we had because I'm sorry I lost it," I say softly after offering a hand.

Tony jerks me into a hug and I return it after recovering from the surprise.

Leo is laughing gently behind us but I don't mind.

It's late when I go back to my lab; still toting the photo books in hope maybe after looking them over a few times my memory gets jogged.

Just as I set them back on my desk a small handwritten note flutters to the ground. As I pick it up and read the address there and the apartment number I frown as it seems familiar.

Then my eyes widen as a sweet feminine laugh echoes through my mind and smiling chocolate-brown-eyes light up with good humor.

Then a name flickers across my mind.

_Romeo._

My eyes widen as suddenly the flood gates break open and I gasp as memories crash like waves on my consciousness.

By the time I've managed to sort through my "new" memories and I turn to look at my chalk boards I know what the calculations mean and I remember my promise to Ellie.

_Ellie_.

I spin frantically towards my door and shout Tony's name in desperation, hoping he and Leo haven't headed to bed yet.

**A/N: YAY! I mean…did I do that? Reviews folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or the lyrics to **_**Perfect**_

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Four: Promises**

**Leo's POV**

Having my "middle" brother burst into my room when Tony is wearing nothing but briefs is…awkward…to say the least.

But his frantic chatter about remembering everything and some girl named "Ellie" that he made a promise to makes me grin.

Raph and Mike are at my door watching Don freak out over everything that he is remembering and I am honestly trying as hard as I can not to burst out laughing because every time Don remembers something new he gets this awestruck look on his face and starts freaking out again.

Tony is laughing and trying to get him to slow down and Don just keeps darting between us and our brothers at my door until he finally drops into a seated position and sits there panting.

His eyes are wide as he struggles to take in everything.

"I have to go see Ellie," he sputters before bolting towards the door while Raph and Mike yelp as he pushes through them.

"Don!" I laugh scrambling up to follow him.

Don twists, looks at Tony, and then blurts out something I think he was trying to say before.

"Eloise Heart hire her," he states then darting away again before any of us can stop him.

"I'll follow him," I chuckle as Raph gives me a flabbergasted look.

"Dude….hahaa it's like he's on crack or something," Mike laughs, obviously relieved that Don is remembering things.

I hear Tony bark out a laugh before I start jogging after Don.

When I catch up to him he is knocking on the window of an apartment building.

An African-American woman who I have to admit is _gorgeous_, flings the window open and squeals a greeting.

"Hey Romeo!" she laughs, "where you been boy?"

I snicker as Don flushes and rapidly starts to explain as she tugs him inside.

I jump the gap and drop gently onto the fire escape and peer in.

Don is hurriedly explaining where he was and She is attentively listening, eyes wide as he explains.

The window is still open and I simply listen to them.

"I'm glah you're alright Donneh," she whispers, sitting on the back of her violet couch.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't even remember Leo and Tony being together…it was and still is a scary feeling," he states after a few minutes.

"And here I though you mightah blown me off for dinneh," she teases.

Don blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"No…I…I'm sorry," he groans.

She laughs and pats his shoulder before walking towards the kitchen.

I retreat further up the fire escape and wait for Don to exit.

As he slips out over an hour later I catch him off guard.

"And who was that?" I tease.

Don nearly jumps clean out of his shell.

"Hell Leo, give a turtle a heart attack!" he yelps.

I snicker softly.

"Who dat?" I hear and I see Her poke her head out of the window and flash me a grin, "Dis Leo?"

Don blushes before nodding and properly introducing us.

"Ellie, my elder brother Leo, Tony's husband," then looks at me, "Leo, Ellie I helped her out with a situation before my aneurysm burst."

I raise and eye ridge at him in good humor as he continues to blush.

"Well howdy, and Donneh you didn't tell me he was a cutie!" Ellie teases, climbing out onto the fire escape to greet me.

I chuckle at Don's startled face and offer Ellie a hand. She shakes it and looks me over before nudging Don.

"Is he babysittin' you?" she jokes gently, winking at Don.

Don laughs and then groans.

"Honestly, that would probably be an approximate definition," Don chuckles.

Ellie rolls her eyes before smiling at me.

"So you and Antoniah huh?" she winks at me after saying this.

"That would be correct," I offer with a smile.

"You two must beh _adorable_ together," she offers.

I feel a faint blush across my cheeks.

"Thanks?" I chuckle with a confused look.

Don is chuckling softly as she turns to him. She pokes him in the chest and gets up in his face.

"Now you beh at my place Friday by nine ya hear? I'll have dinneh ready," she orders.

Don jumps back against the wall and nods with a startled grin on his face, it is honestly all I can do not to laugh at his reaction.

She is sweet and spunky and honestly I can tell Don adores her already. As she backs up and waves at me before pecking Don on the cheek and darting inside I hold back a fit of giggles at Don's face.

It is freaking _priceless_.

Don clears his throat after she closes her window to leave us alone and looks at me with a slight shrug.

"She seems nice," I tease, then mimicking Ellie's accent "Donneh."

He blushes.

"Oh shut up you," he growls good-naturedly.

I laugh before tagging him and dashing off.

"You're it!" I shout before scrambling up the fire escape and leaping the break between the two adjacent buildings.

"HEY! SHOW OFF!" he laughs before darting after me.

By the time we get home we are practically wrestling our way through the door and I have never been happier to enjoy some bonding time with Don.

**A/N: Dawwwwwwwww Donnie she's got you around her finger doesn't she? Lol Reviews Please friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: Playful

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or the lyrics to **_**Perfect**_

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Five: Playful**

**Tony's POV**

Apparently I finally got to the point in my light training to where Leo wants to spar with me.

Or rather test how much I've learned.

So far I've managed to fall flat on my face whilst trying to block him, twice, and he is doing his best not to laugh at me.

But at the same time I sense the fact that he is rather enjoying staring at me as I work through a few defensive Katas with him standing directly behind me.

And I am relishing teasing him with how I am moving.  
He's been watching me and I know that he tension between us has been building like a storm since we got back and Don recovered his memories and for some reason I think Leo's shy nature towards our sexual interactions around his brothers has flown clean out the proverbial window.  
It might have to do with the fact that I am not wearing a shirt, fresh from a light workout and my pants are hanging slightly off my hips.

I am turning to grab a water bottle when our dynamic shifts.  
The next thing I know Leo has me pressed up against the wall of the dojo, mouth slanting over mine.

His hands are tugging at my pants fingers ghosting along the upper portion of my groin and I return the favor after gently pulling off his mask and deepening the kiss.

My hand slides down his stomach before gently rubbing along the edge above his groin.

Leo groans and opens his mouth and I reply in kind. Tongues dancing a tango as our hands wander.

I moan in pleasure.

I do enjoy teasing him _so_ much.  
"Hey you guys want lunch?" I hear Mike call as he walks in.  
"OUT," Leo orders breaking our kiss briefly.  
"What?" Mike asks stopping and starring in shock when he sees us.

"MIKE!" Leo snarls, "_Get_ OUT."

"Oh crap! Sorry! Sorry!" Mike sputters before quickly exiting, slamming the Dojo door shut behind him.

Leo looks back at me and grins impishly.

"Now where were we?" he says huskily before pulling my waist against his.

I grip the back of his head and pull him back into a kiss.  
I should work out with Leo more often.

**Mike's POV**

Officially the most awkward moment of my life, yup, that totally takes the cake.

That honestly is not an image I had ever entertained the thought of having.

_Ever._

That was not cool.

I'm entering the kitchen again trying to purge the image of my brother's hand down Tony's pants and the two of them making out when Raph stops me.

"Did you forget to tell Leo and Tony that lunch was ready?" he says gruffly.

"They're a bit….busy…at the moment," I say softly, blushing as I tell Raph.

Raph pauses and then snorts in laughter.

Don glances up and laughs a short laugh after seeing my face.

"Well Raph looks like your weight lifting is going to have to wait," Don teases.

Raph grunts and shakes his head in good humor.

"They better clean up the place…don't need to be smellin' them while I work out," he grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

I laugh at that but I understand.

We can totally tell when they've been at it. Leo's scent marking scent gets all over Tony and Tony's natural scent rubs off on Leo.

When we were younger and more willing to cuddle with each other we mixed our scent marking scents more often to declare our family ties, not in a sexual way mind you. We'd just cuddle up and nuzzle each other.

That's how we learned to recognize each other by smell.

Leo always comes off as sort of sweet and spicy, Raph has a natural musky scent with just the faintest hint of leather, Don's scent is and always had a tang of metal to it with a faint spice and musk, and mine apparently is very sweet with a touch of musk.

Tony has a musky-spice scent but usually his cologne mixes with it.

We can't really smell our own scents properly though.

I snort in laughter, finally managing to get over my embarrassment, as Raph heads towards his room to use his dumb-bells for a while.

Don and I exchange a glance and I can't help the snicker that escapes me.

"Apparently Tony's teasing finally got through," Don remarks.

We both laugh, and then glance at each other in embarrassment and then start laughing again.

Although it was awkward walking in on them, it honestly is nice knowing that the two of them are finally feeling completely comfortable around us.

Not long later I look up to see Leo and Tony exiting the Dojo and Don and I snicker before greeting them.

"How're you guys _doing_?" I tease.

Leo and Tony both freeze and they have the decency to blush.

Don snickers at Leo's face and I can't help but grin in good humor.

"Now Tony, you really should learn not to tease Leo," Don laughs, "he tends to always win."

Tony winks at Don before slipping past us into the kitchen.

"I find Donatello, that when it comes to Leo, I rather like losing…" he states with an impish grin.

One of Leo's eye ridges shoots up and he smiles slightly, looking slightly smug.

Don blushes a little but chuckles before shaking his head at Leo.

"And you teased me about Ellie," Don shoots at Leo.

I turn and shoot Don a grin.

"_Ellie_?" I ask inquisitively, "now Donnie who exactly is this Ellie you are planning on meeting for dinner tonight?"

Don blushes crimson and then shoots a half-glare at me.

"Oh right…and I shouldn't mention the fact that you spent the night at Meir's the other day?" Don offers back.

Tony's head snaps up and he laughs softly at my, I'm sure, startled look.

Leo makes a soft hooting noise in jest and snickers at me.

Leo and Tony share a look and then grin at Don and I.

"Awwww baby brothers in love," they say together.

"Oh Shut Up," Don and I snap at them in unison.

**A/N: *giggle-snort* Oh Mikey…the teasing is going to be relentless you know that and Donnie dawwww so easily blushing.**

**Reviews Please folks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner or Perhaps Chaos

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or the lyrics to **_**Perfect**_

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Six: Dinner or Rather…Complete Chaos**

**Don's POV**

It started with Mike tossing a pillow at Leo and now Leo has me in a headlock and I am squirming to get lose. We're both laughing and after Leo's brief wrestling match with Mike and me leaping at Leo to "save" Mike I'm sure I'm going to ultimately fail to win this.

Leo can take any of us in a fight no sweat any day.

Tony is standing back pelting us with marshmallows which were the first thing he could find when this insanity started.

I manage to squirm free of Leo's grip and spin away just as Mike body slams Leo to the floor and they start wrestling.

"You are so dead Leo," Mike hoots, "hey don't tickle me!"

Leo is cackling as he tickles Mike's sides. I twist snag a pillow off of the couch and start swatting Leo with it.

"What the hell?" Raph snarls suddenly.

He looks completely bewildered by our predicament.

We all freeze, Leo is holding Mike down with Mike's left arm holding Leo's away from him and I am standing over the two of them still in mid-swing with the pillow.

Then Tony throws his last Marshmallow and it bounces off of Raph's head.

We all burst out laughing as Tony yelps and dashes away when Raph flips over us.

"Oh you are _so_ going get it!" Raph snarls as he dashes after Tony.

Leo is laughing as Tony and Raph play a hysterical game of "tag" with Tony dashing frantically around to avoid Raph's wrath.

Leo bolts after them and tackles Raph from behind, sending them sprawling across the floor.

"Oh yeah Fearless?" Raph taunts with a grin as he squirms free, "You are so dead."

"Bring it!" Leo shoots back, barking a laugh as Raph swats at him.

Mike and I join in helping Raph get Leo…or try to.

Tony starts throwing random items he can find at us. Pens, pencils, squished up paper, pillows.

We are ducking and dodging everything he tosses at us and eventually manage to get a hold of Leo to help Raph.

Eventually Tony runs out of things to throw and leaps all into the fray attempting to keep up with us.

Tony honestly is no match against four highly trained ninjas and we all about bludgeon him without meaning to.

Leo ends up shielding Tony under him as we beat them with pillows.

"Alright! We surrender!" Tony and Leo laugh out eventually.

As the fight breaks up we are all laughing and relieved to enjoy the fun.

"Hey figured out a way to beat Leo in a wrestling match," Mike states after a few minutes.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Have Tony help," Mike laughs.

"Hey!" Leo gasps indignantly.

Tony tackles Mike, sending him to the floor, and ends up straddling Mike's stomach when they land.

The look on Mike's face is priceless.

"HA!" Tony whoops, punching the air, "I win!"

Leo throws his head back and laughs as Mike just gives Tony a blank look that slowly transforms into horrified embarrassment.

I am practically rolling from laughter and Raph is clutching his sides.

"Dude….so…_not fair_," Mike finally laughs out.

Tony snorts before he gets up and offers Mike a hand to his feet as we are all starting to get control of ourselves.

Then we sort of slowly look around at the war zone and groan.

It looks like a bomb went off.

It takes us a good hour to clean up the living room and the kitchen areas and thankfully Leo and Tony had already cleaned up the Dojo.

As Tony and Mike whip up a quick lunch Raph heads towards the Dojo to do his lifting he'd been waiting to do and I see Leo head in with him most likely to spot him.

I am suddenly very aware as to how nervous I am about dinner with Ellie tonight. I mean seriously…it's a _date_.

I know I sort of initiated the thing but seriously now I'm just a touch freaked out.

_What do I do? _

"You ok Don?" Tony asks.

I yelp before I stop myself.

"Shesh Tony have you been taking lessons from Leo on how to sneak up on people?" I snap in surprise.

He chuckles, his sapphire-blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nah, maybe he's just rubbing off on me," Tony teases.

I shake my head and chuckle.

"Um…honestly…a little concerned about tonight," I say shyly.

Tony pauses before taking a sip of the NOS he's holding.

"Want some advice?" he asks softly, offering me an honest smile.

"Yes," I sigh, rubbing my face in embarrassment.

Tony laughs softly.

"Well if it helps Leo and I's first official date was a disaster," Tony offers.

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

Tony laughs as he reflects on the memory.

"Oh it was horrible," he chuckles, "I didn't know Leo couldn't cook, so I told Leo to start mixing things for me before I got home."

"Oh No," I whisper in horror.

Tony snickers and bumps my shoulder with his.

"He was too embarrassed to admit he couldn't cook and when I got to my flat I found him cursing my stove…my sink…and I believe he was even cussing out the blender," Tony chuckles, "it looked like a war zone."

I throw my head back and laugh, chest heaving as I try to catch my breath.

"To top it off I hadn't had the best day and I was looking forward to not having to do a whole lot when I got home," Tony chuckles, "Leo saw me and just stood there like he was afraid I was going to kill him. He literally turned _white_ in terror."

I'm still trying to get control of my laughter as Tony continues.

"I just stood there and stared at him and then I flipped out until Leo held out a butchered cupcake at me and apologized," Tony chuckles, "The best part? Mike made the cupcake earlier for your birthday and Leo grabbed an extra for me."

I'm snickering now, hand on my face.

"Oh Leo," I gasp out.

"I felt so bad for getting upset with him that I just opened my phone and ordered Chinese before helping Leo clean up the mess," Tony laughs softly, "God he was embarrassed…but I didn't let him near my kitchen other than to do the dishes for about a month."

I shake my head and Tony and I shared a humored look.

"What did you do the rest of the night?" I chuckle.

"Teased the crap out of him about it," Tony snickers.

I let out a bark of laughter.

Tony bumps my shoulder with his again.

"So take a deep breath and just let things go," Tony chuckles, "only thing you have to worry about…_don't_ kiss her or try to on the first date…_major _turn off."

"I hadn't planned-" I start, blushing slightly.

"Just figured I'd make sure Don," Tony offers with a smile, "any questions you have?"

"Um…about a million?" I offer weakly.

Tony snorts softly and gestures for me to continue.

**Leo's POV**

Raph is muttering under his breath about something.

"What's wrong?" I sigh gently, "you've been…grouchier than normal."

Raph glares at me from beneath the bench-press bar and grunts as he drops the weights to his chest before pushing it up again and holding it so I can get a hold and move the weights back onto the hooks.

He scoots forward to avoid hitting his head before he sits up.

"Nothing Leo," he grumbles.

I smile after a few seconds of studying him.

"You're jealous," I state softly.

"What are you talking about Fearless?" he growls before walking over to the dead lift bar he set up.

I stand behind him with my hands at his side to make sure I can catch the bar if his grip slips, not that it ever has.

"You _Raphael_ are _jealous_ that you are the _only one_ out of the four of us _not_ seeing someone," I state and smile as Raph nearly lets go of the dead lift bar in surprise.

"Did Tony screw up your brains or something earlier?" Raph snaps at me.

I snicker softly before replying with a teasing tone.

"Other way around bro," I offer.

Raph actually drops the bar in shock and I just catch it in time before it hits the floor and trips him.

"TMI bro," he growls after he recovers pointing a finger in my face.

I chuckle before shrugging.

"You brought it up," I tease.

Raph rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Baka," he growls. _Idiot._

"Me?" I laugh softly, "You are the _baka_."

Raph makes a swatting motion and I dart out of reach laughing softly.

"But seriously," I ask as I stop, studying him, "you are jealous."

Raph frowns at me and crosses his arms over his chest, it's a defensive posture. He doesn't realize how vulnerable it can make him look when he's stressed out and I've never told him.

"What the _hell _gives you that idea?" he grumps.

I raise an eye-ridge at him.

"Chinmoku," I state with a shrug. _Silence._

"You think I'm jealous because I've been _quiet_?" he laughs.

"No, I think you are jealous because you won't talk to Mike or Don about the relationships they've started and because you haven't _once_ asked me what it's like trying to start a relationship or how to _trust_ someone as much as I trust Tony," I state, "_and_ because you've been quiet."

"Jigoku ā," he groans, slapping his face in frustration. _Oh Hell._

I chuckle softly.

"I never stood for this psych-therapy crap with Splinter no way in hell I'm doing it for you," he growls, poking my chest plates with his finger before moving past me to start dismantling the weights.

"Right," I state before whispering, "Because there isn't a single inch of you that is afraid of hitori de shinu." _Dying alone._

Raph straightens and looks at me with a startled glare.

"Seriously Leo…not happening," he growls before again turning his back on me.

He's never been good with facing his feelings.

"Raphael…even after what Splinter did to me I still wanted to find someone. I was afraid of _hitori de shinu_. It wasn't that I was afraid of never having my family accept me Raph…it was because I was afraid _that no one would want_ me as a mate…hell I'm freaking 6 foot turtle," I state before sharply turning Raph to look at me, "and I was gay and technically an outcast in my own family. Raph…I get it…you don't trust easy. I get it. _I went through it_."

He stares at me and looks away after a few minutes.

"How'd you get over it?" he whispers after a few seconds.

He hasn't looked at me again yet.

"I dared to hope," I whisper softly, "Watashi wa chansu o totta." _I took a chance._

"Dō ya~tsu te?" he murmurs. _How?_

I grip his shoulder in comfort.

"Well…it started with trying to understand myself more. I'd start with that Raph. Look at you and your needs and then start thinking about what you'd want in a mate…she's out there I know it you just have to be willing to find her," I whisper before gently cuffing his head.

He sighs and shoots me a half-hearted glare before pulling away.

"Raph?" I offer gently offering the towel I had previously been holding for him.

He turns and stares at me before nodding slightly, his jaw clenching.

"Kansha," he states before taking the towel and heading towards the showers. _Thanks._

I smile and finish putting the last of the weights away before walking back out to the main room.

Tony and Don are talking quietly at the table with Mike perched on chair opposite, listening and failing at trying not to make it obvious.

As I walk by I push him over, sending him toppling to the floor with a yelp.

"It's not nice to eaves-drop Michaelangelo," I tease as I glance at him over my shoulder.

He sticks his tongue out at me before stopping my forward motion.

"I wanted to make sure you knew that when I spent the night at Meir's it wasn't because we did anything…she got nervous about being home alone and I offered to crash on her couch so she wasn't so-" he starts to ramble off desperately.

"I know," I state, gently cutting him off.

"What?" he sputters.

"Meir texted me," I reply with a smile.

Mike blinks in surprise.

"Oh," he says softly.

"She wanted to make sure I didn't whoop you for staying over after you guys haven't even officially started dating yet," I chuckle.

"Oh," he repeats, then softly, "are you ok with Meir and I seeing each other?"

"Are you ok with Tony and I?" I answer with a question.

"Yeah but…oh," he ends with a smile, "gotcha."

I smile at him before shaking my head.

"Mike…if she likes you…I'm willing to let you two have a chance…just…be careful and take things easy ok?" I state before gently patting his shoulder.

Don is staring at the clock and looking anxious as Tony walks up to us.

"Talk to Don, he's freaking out," Tony states softly before glancing at Mike.

Mike smiles nervously at him.

"What are you up to now?" Tony sighs.

Mike chuckles weakly.

I snicker before slipping past Tony to approach Don.

"Can I curl into a ball and die?" Don moans as he covers his face with his hands.

"I don't think Ellie wants to have dinner with a corpse," I state seriously.

Don glares at me between his fingers.

"Funny," he grumbles.

"Don breathe, _she likes you_," I chuckle before sitting next to him.

"I'm so freaking nervous," he groans letting his forehead hit the table and his arms flop limp beside him.

"_Donatello_," I sigh, "first off take a deep breath."

Don sucks in a breath.

"_Let it out_," I chuckle as he continues to hold it.

He lets out the breath.

"Do it again," I offer softly as I sit down next to him, "feel better?"

"Yeah," he says softly.

"Don…just go and have fun," I chuckle, "seriously don't be afraid to make a fool of yourself."

Don chuckles softly at my statement.

"Tony told me about your guys' first date," he says softly, turning his head to smile at me.

"Yeah…not my most brilliant moment," I offer with a humored smile, "just have fun."

**Don's POV**

As I am entering Ellie's apartment through the window she left open I can hear loud obnoxious music reverberating from what I assume is across the hall from Ellie's place.

I blush when I realize she isn't completely ready. She's wearing a bright pink…sports bra I think they are called with her hair dragged back into a "pony-tail" and loose fitting purple and pink Pokka-dotted pants.

She keeps glaring at her door and finally slams the spoon she is stirring a pot with and storms to her door.

"SHUT UP YAH HEAR? I WILL WHOOP YOU BOY!," She shouts across the hall with her door wide open, "I GOT A DINNER WITH MAH MAN AND YAH AIN'T GONNA RUIN IT!"

The music stops and I hear shouting from the other side of the hallway. Ellie darts across and I hear a series of yelps before she storms back over and turns to look back holding an iPod and laptop and speakers.

"I MEAN IT!" she shouts before kicking her door shut and dropping the items beside it.

I stare at her with a slightly fearful look.

She stops when she notices me in the process of entering and a look of panic crosses her face before she smiles at me.

"Hey Romeo," she says with a grin, "make yourself at home I'm almost done then I gotta change quick, just got back from deh gym."

I nod slowly before inching towards the couch as I enter.

"I aint gonnah bite," she giggles as she watches me.

"I'd rather not test that theory," I say seriously.

She laughs, a true genuine laugh, before turning and entering the kitchen. I hesitantly follow her and lean against the counter, anxiously tapping my fingers against it.

"How things at home?" she asks after handing me a cup of coffee.

I take a sip before replying, enjoying how strong she brews the coffee.

"Better now that I my memories are back," I sigh, "things are settling into something more normal."

"Good!" she says as she turns, chocolate-brown eyes twinkling.

She is _gorgeous. _

She is probably five-eight or nine and I am about six foot so we aren't that different in height, but because of how fit she is and how long her legs are, she looks taller.

Even with the pants she is wearing I can tell she has strong legs. Her hips aren't wide, but they aren't narrow either, a gentle balance between the two giving her a pleasant shape.

Her stomach has light muscle tone and she is lean, with…I freeze realizing she is laughing softly and I am staring at her bust.

"See something you like?" she whispers teasingly, offering me a slow wink.

I blush instantly and jerk back cracking my head on the overhang above this side of her counter and knocking a few things on the floor.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," I sputter as I frantically snatch things up.

As I'm setting things down on the counter and turn to look back at her again, still blushing furiously, she is standing with her arms under her bust biting her lip and obviously trying not to laugh at me.

She winks.

"In good time Romeo…in good time," she teases softly.

I think this woman is going to be the death of me.

**A/N: *giggle-snort* Oh I do enjoy chaos….BUAHAHAAA Donnie…I think you just might be right. So…what about Stacy? And Raph? ;) **

"**Spot Him" or "Spotting" means to help with the lifting, making sure that the weights don't drop onto the lifter's chest when bench pressing or cause injury if a grip slips with any other weight lifting.**

***NOS is a type of energy drink in this instance not the car engine booster.**


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Seven: Guardian Angel**

**Mike's POV**

Meir asked me to come over again tonight not long after Donnie left for his dinner.

Leo is here for now, talking to her softly in the other room while Tony finishes installing an extra lock on the door.

Donnie fixed the dead bolt the other day and changed her keys but Meir wanted some added security.

Tony has basically set up a chain lock, but the bracing is three times stronger than the average chain lock, as is the chain itself.

It's simple enough, but it makes Meir feel a little safer.

Along with the dead-lock and chain lock on the door between Don and Tony every entrance to Meir's place is locked tight. Her small back door also has a dead bolt and all of her windows now require a key to open them.

She's honestly more rattled than she's let on. I mean the chick spent the first few nights out of the hospital and FBI custody in Anya and Nikki's place because she didn't want to be home alone.

I found that out by accident the other day and offered to crash on her couch so she could start getting used to the idea of settling into her home again.

We all spent two days helping tighten the place down and cleaning up the mess. She repainted and redecorated since pretty much everything was ruined from Blake shooting up the place and well….me getting shot and bleeding everywhere.

Leo slips out of the window after nodding goodbye to me and does a flip down towards the ground backwards.

Show off.

Tony exits the front door and waves to Meir as I lock the door behind him.

Meir locks the window and turns to look at me with a faint smile. I smile in return and open my arms slightly, offering a hug.

She walks over and leans against me and I hug her tight. I don't say anything, I really don't know what to say I just know she needs a hug.

"Thanks for staying with me," she murmurs after a while.

"No problem dudette," I reply softly, "You alright?"

"Better than I was… it's still difficult getting used to knowing that someone just walked in and waited for me here," Meir whispers as she leans into me and presses her face against my neck and shoulder.

She doesn't mean anything by it, other than wanting confirmation of the fact that I there to protect her but the sensation of her lips brushing my neck and her hair on my shoulder sends a faint shiver through me.

I mean seriously Meir is beautiful and finding out that she had a miscarriage because of Blake just plain breaks my heart. In our first date somehow we got onto the subject of kids and I found out that she's always wanted to be a mom. Now due to the nature of her miscarriage she might never be able to conceive.

She might _never get the chance_ to be a mom.

I wish I could've tore Blake apart for doing that to her…Leo beat me to it.

I love kids, always have, it's something Meir and I have in common that helped us bond. When Meir found out how slim her chances of conceiving were she decided that once she finally managed to get a solid relationship together, she'd consider adoption.

Personally I know that isn't the same for her, but as she stated when I asked about it, it's still a chance to be a mom.

"Yeah, well if you want I could try to be here to wait for you at night," I reply, gently nuzzling the top of her head.

She's quiet and I can feel her fingers gently inspecting my plastron plates.

"Can you feel that?" she asks softly.

I chuckle and feel her smile against my neck.

"Yeah, kinda," I reply softly.

"Kinda?" she asks softly.

I wrack my brain for how to explain it the sensation to her.

"Well you know when you are wearing a really thick sweater and someone pokes you?" I ask gently.

"Yeah, its…muted," she replies, "that's what it's like?"

"Basically," I reply with a smile, "Are you going to be ok dudette?"

She sighs and rubs a circle with her fingers on my left chest plate.

"I think so, it's just…I never used to care about being alone and now…it scares the crap out of me. After Blake I worked so hard to get over what he did to me the first time and now…I have to do that again," she sighs before pulling away, sweeping her curly hair aside.

She has wrapped her arms around herself as if feeling insecure but is moving into the kitchen and starts making dinner for us.

I follow her and step up against the counter, gently handing her a box of pasta when she asks for it.

"Meir…I'm here now," I hear myself whisper, "and he is gone."

She looks at me, her jade-green eyes searching my baby-blue.

"I know…you're my angel," she murmurs, "my guardian angel…I feel safest when you are here."

I feel my heart swell and offer her a smile.

"I'll watch over you then dudette," I reply with a wink to which she laughs softly.

"Good otherwise I'd have to have Leo tickle you to death or something," Meir teases winking back.

"Why not you tickle me?" I tease, winking at her.

She pauses and points a spoon at my face, a smug teasing grin on her lips.

"Sneaky man," she chides, "typical male you just want some action."

I feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

"No I swear!" I sputter, blushing crimson.

"Riiiiigggght," Meir teases.

"I swear on my Honor I didn't mean it that way!" I sputter.

She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Uh huh," she replies.

I switch gears with a playful grin.

"Well…if you insist," I tease, gently turning her and freezing when our lips end up inches apart.

We both remain frozen, eyes locked for a few seconds.

"Are you going to kiss me then Michaelangelo?" Meir whispers, her lips gently brushing mine as she speaks.

"If you insist," I repeat before leaning in.

We're both nervous as hell and it's my first kiss…and it is _heaven_.

**A/N: dawwwww Reviews please!**

**Sorry for the slow update, my great grandmother is ill and I've been out of town all weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8: By and By

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or the lyrics to **_**Perfect**_

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Eight: By and By**

**Tony's POV**

Mondays suck…they tend to be my busiest days at work.

I just finished filling Meir in with everything that has been going on since she's been cleared to return to work and she is heading towards her office with the list of things she has to get ready for the photo shoot today.

Since she is back I've divided the work between her and Stacy.

I also have an interview with this "Ellie" Don asked me to hire. I chuckle as I recall Leo telling me the girl is pretty bold and seems to know how to work Don's attraction for her to her advantage.

I smile slightly when I realize I tend to the same thing with Leo.

Heck it's fun watching him squirm when I tease him.

"Hey why did you take Anya off my list?" I hear Stacy snarl and I turn, slowly raising an eyebrow at her.

Our first encounter was awkward although unfortunately fairly normal for me. I know I'm a good looking guy, but seriously, I'm more groomed than most guys and I wear _eyeliner _half the time.

Unfortunately, as I've learned the hard way, Stacy has a knack for being outspoken and borderline rude.

I level a stare at her and sigh.

Stacy is a decent looking woman, but too skinny to be considered beautiful. She's thin, almost wispy, with dark brown hair in a pixie cut, and as women busts go…doesn't have much. Most guys look at that and nothing else. But she as a lean elegance and spunky fire that can't be over looked and she has the most brilliant hazel eyes I've ever seen, they almost look gold at times.

"Because she's worked with Meir for years and she is more comfortable with her," I reply simply before turning and lifting up the various pictures from the shoot the other day.

I do have to admit that Stacy is very good at photography, almost as good as Meir, could be better if she put more effort into it.

But the woman needs to seriously work on her social skills; talent can only get one so far.

"But…I thought…" she starts.

I turn to see that Stacy actually looks upset.

"Did I say something? She's nice…I thought we were getting along," she says softly.

I pause, startled by this reaction and then smile softly.

"Talk it over with Meir, maybe you two and divide the load up more and ask Anya. I know Nikki has been desperate to get a better photographer than Mila too. Maybe work with her? She and Meir don't get along the best," I offer.

Stacy gives me a startled look.

"But…you aren't mad at me?" she looks very lost.

I feel my forehead scrunch together in confusion and slowly shake my head.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't break anything or mess with my desk…did you?" I turn to glance at my desk as I say the last bit.

"No," she laughs, "I just…I figured…you know…"

She's referring to our first meeting…that explains the awkward avoidances.

I snort softly and then start laughing.

"It's not the first time I've been hit on by a woman Stacy…and Leo found it rather flattering honestly," I chuckle with a smile.

She turns red and clears her throat before replying.

"Oh?" she offers weakly.

I chuckle gently.

"It's fine Stacy, I took no offense to it, but seriously go talk to Meir. She'll help you work out the scheduling better than I can. And technically she's your boss, then me," I offer.

"Will do and um…does Leo ever swing by? From what I've heard of Anya talking about him and some chatter around here he seems like a nice guy," she states.

I blink and resist the urge to sigh.

Leo has made exactly two appearances in my work place.

The first was when Erikson "forgot" Leo's threat and cornered me after work just inside the parking garage with a few of the girls present.

Erikson found himself about twenty feet away from me with 250lbs of solid, angry, turtle holding him in the air with a single fist. And about twelve of the girls saw Leo, plain as day.

The panicked shrieks Brad let out when Leo dropped him honestly made my day and the shocked stares from the girls when I grabbed Leo's arm to prevent him from pummeling Brad was honestly an awkward feeling. But when Brad had the bright idea to throw bestiality along with "fag" at Leo I let go of Leo's arm and watched Brad get the snot beat out of him. Just bruises, but Brad quit the next day with an email and I haven't seen or heard from him since.

The second time Leo showed himself in my workplace was when a storm blew the main power and the generators out and Leo got worried because he couldn't get a hold of me and he had the brilliant idea to sneak into my office and dropped down beside me just as the lights flickered back on.

Now that was entertaining. Both Meir and I scrambled to hide him and tripped him in the process. The round of hysterical laughter from the models once Leo and I got untangled eased the tension…not to mention that a few of the girls snagged Leo and took him off towards the lounge area to chat with him. Everyone that works with me and has met Leo has agreed to stay quiet about Leo and actually beg me to convince him to visit sometimes. Leo…doesn't find that concept appealing.

"Leo isn't very…social," I chuckle gently, not sure on whether or not to fully trust her with Leo's existence yet.

I'll let Meir judge her.

"Oh," she offers, offering a slightly blank look in reply.

"He's a ninjitsu master and tends to keep to himself," I state simply, shrugging slightly.

"Dude…you're married to a ninja?" she squeaks, eyes flinging wide in awe.

I smile smugly; I never get tired of stating that about Leo, despite his insistence to keep it quiet.

I do admire his dedication and skill to that art.

"Yes," I chuckle.

Stacy remains stunned before slowly smirking.

"Dude…he must be freaking ripped…sexy." She chuckles.

My brain about shuts down in shock…social skills…oy.

I roll my eyes slightly before groaning and pressing my hand to my face.

"I need to learn how to turn on that stupid shut up filter," she groans.

I start laughing softly and shake my head.

"Stacy…you truly are a rare gem," I chuckle before walking towards the editing station still shaking my head and laughing softly.

**Stacy's POV**

Ugh I need to learn to think before I speak…oy ve.

I groan and make my way towards Meir's desk and find her sorting through a few things, humming softly.

"So um…Tony…and I'm supposed to….hi," I end lamely.

She gives me a gentle smile that makes it nearly impossible to hate her. She's too freaking friendly.

"Hello?" she chuckles before turning to look at me, "I'm guessing Tony told you to come chat with me to figure out the work load?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "and embarrassed the hell out of myself….again."

She laughs gently and pats my shoulder before gesturing for me to follow her.

By the time we have gone through the list of models, male and female, and sorted out our lists I end up with Nikki, Xana, and Kyle as my top three. Nikki is Anya's partner, Xana is another one of the more famous female models, and Kyle is the most famous new male model to the team.

I have a score of others but I officially have my team and I stand and stumble through my official introduction and resist the urge to hit my head against the wall after I let them leave.

**Tony's POV**

I glance up as Meir meets me at my desk and she quickly gets me informed on the photographer/model ratio now.

"She seems…nice…if odd," Meir chuckles.

I groan in exasperation.

"Needs some social skills," I mutter.

Meir giggles weakly and pats my arm.

"She's just nervous. Give her time apparently Rico says she's was great working with him," Meir offers.

"Rico gets along with_ anyone_," I point out.

Meir laughs and then pauses pointing towards the door and I see a tall, lean, woman with just enough curves to work a man's eye and an attitude that demands attention.

I stand and glance beside her to see no agent. That's…bold.

Then I notice something that brings a pause. She looks distraught.

I stand up and walk towards her with Meir trialing behind.

"Ello," she greets weakly, "I'm Eloise Heart…um I had a…my agent…he sort of…well I'm here."

I about curse, her agent bailed on her, the jerk, and I can't resist the frown but soften it when I see her lip quiver slightly.

"It's fine dear, come on lets go work things out," I comfort gently offering a hand, "and I hear we have a mutual friend?"

My goal is to simply take her mind off of the situation and try to figure out a way to hire her. I have two slots open for models and about fifty girls and twenty guys all vying for the job.

I like her, and Don adores her, I'm hoping that despite her shock and concern she manages to seriously impress both me and Meir so I can hire her.

**Stacy's POV**

I'm just finishing up a shoot with Kyle when Tony walks in with another model and informs me that she is now assigned to me and it is my job to get her name out there because she is going to be in his fashion show in two weeks.

Dang she must've impressed him.

I blink at her before gently gesturing for her to follow Nina to get an outfit ready.

You know…working in the modeling industry is kinda like playing adult version of dress up…

As I am entertaining this odd thought I finish up with Kyle before turning to reset my lights and feel my jawdrop.

Miss Heart is wearing thigh high black leather boots, an odd shaped, yet flattering short black dress and has on smokey-eyed-purpled-toned eyed shadow.

She definitely cleans up nice.

By the time we have finished I am among the last to leave with Tony leaning against his car as he waits for us to drive off.

I manage a weak wave in his direction and he nods; kind enough to smile at me.

Ugh I need to seriously fix my shut up filter.

About twenty minutes later after I park and I am entering my apartment I receive he shock of my life.

There is a man dressed in black with sunglasses on lounging on my couch and three body guards beside him.

"Hello, Miss White I have a proposition for you," he states softly before standing and I hear the click of my door closing.

"Who are you?" I sputter weakly.

"That is not truly important…but what I need you to do is," he states before offering me an envelope.

"What if I refuse?" I snap.

I hear a sickening yelp and turn to see my sister's dog slump limp on my floor…there's blood.

My eyes flick back to the man in front of me.

"You're sister lives here too I assume?" he states and I feel a sense of dread hit me.

"You bastard!" I shriek and receive a sharp slap and crumple to the floor clutching my face.

The man with glasses kneels and tips up my chin.

"I tend to prefer Lucifer personally," he says wryly, "But follow these instructions to the letter or your sister dies."

I can't breathe and I am relieved that my sister isn't home.

I choke out a sob and nod, she's my only family.

With that they all leave and I am forced to slowly lift up the papers and open them.

A single name sticks out like a sore thumb.

_Hamato Leonardo._

Lefluer-_Hamato_ is Tony's legal name as he has proudly displayed on his desk…

**A/N: dun dun dun….reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9:Send Your Love

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or the song**_** Oborozukiyo**_

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Nine: Send Your Love**

**Mike's POV**

I wake up on Meir's couch and find a note on the table next to me and sigh rubbing my face and realizing I failed to set an alarm.

Oy I'm an idiot sometimes.

I sigh, reflecting on last night and rub my face, heart fluttering.

_I kissed her._

Meir kissed me, the thought floors me. I wonder if Leo felt this sense of awe that I feel right now the first time Tony kissed him; the shocked realization that perhaps, just maybe, love can happen to me.

I already know I love her…I just know but how do go about wooing her?

I need advice…I need serious help.

I do not want to look like a fool.

Who to ask? Leo? Heck he knows how to woo a guy…honestly…Tony might be a better idea, the dude is dramatically more feminine than Leo is.

I mean the dude is a guy and _thankfully holds off_ on the "girly-gay-man-hand thing" which sorta creeps me out personally but he is more girl-minded than guy-minded.

Not to mention that Tony is Meir's best friend; has been for about twelve years.

I groan and flip open my phone to text him.

Tony thankfully is willing to offer support and I am comforted by his friendship. Despite our teasing jabs at each other, we get along pretty well and if we were about ten years younger I have a feeling we'd be thicker than thieves.

Me being more mischievous then and all.

Over the course of the day I pick up some odds and ends around Meir's place and finally settle in to make her dinner, turning to offer a smile as she enters.

She jumps slightly but smiles when she sees me.

"Hey," I greet gently.

She sighs and drops her bags before fighting to remove her heels.

"Long day?" I ask as she walks up and hugs me from behind, gently rubbing her fingers against my mid plates, just above my actual stomach.

"Yeah, I've got a lot to catch up on and a lot to organize," she sighs, "Thanks for making me dinner though."

"You're welcome," I reply with a chuckle, turning towards her and nearly melting as she offers me quick kiss on the lips.

My brain about freezes and it takes all of my limited self-control to resist pulling her close and deepening the kiss.

She is heading towards her room to grab PJs I'm guessing and then to shower. The stroganoff I'm making should be done by then hopefully.

I'm serving up the food into bowls when she returns to the kitchen.

I about drop the bowl I'm holding when I see her.

_Dang._

I did not realize how much of a body she has.

She's wearing black yoga shorts with an orange trim and an orange sports bra under a black tank-top.

Her hips are wide and shapely, forming a seductive heart and her bust is just large enough to snatch my attention without being overly large.

Her dark hair is slowly being toweled dry with her hands and my breath catches when her gaze meets mine.

I can't help it but let my eyes scrape over her again.

"Dang babe," I hear myself whisper.

She laughs softly winking before taking the bowl I am holding and waltzing towards the couch, rocking her hips gently.

Now that is just mean…

I join her on the couch and shake my head when she winks at me.

"Tease," I say with a wink.

Meir sticks her tongue out at me before laughing and starting up the movie she put in. After the movie I carry her sleeping form to bed and gently cover her up.

I pause for only a moment before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead and then slip back out into the living room to clean up everything.

After I finish the dishes and set an alarm I crash on the couch.

It's early the next morning when I get home and I am greeted by a tired looking Raph.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask softly.

"Leo's been throwing up since 2am," Raph grumbles.

I flinch. Leo doesn't get sick often, but when he does it isn't a walk in the park.

"How is he?" I ask with a wince.

"Finally sleepin' I think," he sighs, "Don and Tony are with him upstairs."

I nod before heading that way.

**Tony's POV**

Don and I have managed to scoot Leo over onto the pallet of blankets and pillows we made up for him and we got him cleaned up.

He's still running an extremely high fever but Don says it is coming down some.

I sigh, he's exhausted, and he's been dry heaving most of the night and hasn't been able to stop up until now.

"Dudes…he looks horrible," I hear Mike whisper as he enters.

Mike winces when he catches sight of Leo's pale form curled in sleep.

"Finally managed to fall asleep," I sigh, rubbing my face after I sit down next to Leo and lean up against the wall.

Don nods to me before slipping out.

"If you need to get ready Tony we'll step out," he offers.

I glance at the clock on the wall and groan miserably; I have to be to work soon.

I haven't slept all night.

"Are you going to survive the day?" Mike asks gently.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've fallen asleep at my desk," I chuckle weakly, "though it might not be advisable, but I'll make it."

He nods before moving to leave.

"Mike…stay with him while I grab some clothes?" I ask with a sigh, carefully getting up so I don't disturb my beloved.

Mike pauses and stops, nodding before walking over and sitting next to Leo and gently adjusting the blankets.

I slip out, grab some clothes and return to shower quickly and start getting ready as Mike respectfully slips out.

As I am heading out I press a kiss to Leo's forehead and gently check his fever. He whimpers weakly but turns his head as I pull away.

"..'ny," he mumbles.

"Shhh, rest hun, I'll be back after work," I coax, "get some rest."

He nods, just barely, before slipping back into sleep.

I nod to Raph who is waiting outside for me to leave.

"He's pretty tired," I state with a sigh, "I'll have my phone on me if you guys want to me head back or if you need me to grab something."

Raph nods.

"I'll keep you posted. We're going to try to move him into your guys' room here in a bit," Raph replies, offering one of his rare smiles.

**Raph's POV**

Watching Tony dote on Leo all night honestly was freaking adorable. Leo never lets anyone take care of him…except apparently Tony.

Not that Leo had much of a choice in the matter, Tony sorta took charge and just started to take care of Leo.

And Leo, hell the poor guy, he's been puking his guts out every time he manages to catch his breath. Or rather dry heaving.

I'm going to kill him if he gets me sick though…not really but yeah.

I slip into the bathroom and spot Leo's limp form, slumped in a heap of blankets and pillows and settle down next to him after making sure he's asleep.

Don and Mike went to switch Leo and Tony's sheets, with Tony's permission, to help sanitize the room and they're washing the pillow cases and such. It'll be about another hour or so before Don'll let me move Leo in there.

I flick open a book Tony picked out for me the other day that I haven't had a chance to read yet and after glancing down to make sure Leo's asleep I open page one and settle in.

About a half hour later I become aware of Leo whimpering in his sleep and frown.

I touch his shoulder and make a soft shushing noise.

"Na no hana batake ni irihi usure. Miwatasu yama no ha Kasumi fukashi. Harukaze soyofuku sora wo mireba, Yuuduki kakarite nioi awashi Satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo, Kawazu no naku ne mo,kane no oto mo, Sanagara kasumeru oborodzukiyo Kiite kiite Hitomi tojitara Kaze no hoshi no Uta ga kikoeru Na no hana batake ni irihi usure Miwatasu yama no ha Kasumi fukashi. Harukaze soyofuku sora wo mireba, Yuuduki kakarite nioi awashi Haruka haruka Tooi mirai ni Tsuyoku tsuyoku Kagayaki hanete  
Subete subete Haha naru daichi Ikite ikite Kono mune no naka," I sing out softly, glad no one is really around to tease me for it.

It's an old lullaby called _Oborozukiyo_ that Splinter sang to us when we were little.

It's not as "pretty" in English but still quieting.

_The wildflowers bloom in the fields. Where the sun is beginning to set, and the mist is thick  
In the edge of the mountains where I look The spring wind flows, and when I look at the sky  
The sunset moon is up, and the smell is gentle The lights of the dwellings, the colors of the forest  
The people who walk the little roads between the rice fields The sounds of the frogs and the ringing of the bells The hazy moon tonight makes them all dim  
Listen, listen When you close your eyes You can hear the songs Of the wind and the stars  
The wildflowers bloom in the fields Where the sun is beginning to set And the mist is thick in the edge of the mountains where I look The spring wind flows. and when I look at the sky The sunset moon is up, and the smell is gentle  
Far away, far away In a distant future Strongly, strongly, Be released brilliantly  
Everything, everything Is Mother Earth So live, live Inside this heart._

Leo quiets and one of his hands twitches slightly before he relaxes.

"Cute," I hear a soft chuckle and turn to glare at Don standing in the doorway with a grin.

"I will kill you," I growl.

Don snorts before shaking his head and walking over to Leo and I.

"Softie and how is he?" Don asks as he gently checks Leo's temp.

"Think he was having a bad dream or something a minute ago, other than that he's been fine," I reply.

"Tony mentioned he's been having a few bad dreams here and there," Don stops with a frown, "Honestly we still don't have a clue as to if…He….did anything other than beat Leo when he had him."

I flinch and I'm thankful for Don not actually saying the freak's name. If He did something other than beat Leo I don't want Leo to hear His name.

Because that monster deserved worse than what Leo gave him in the end.

"You know how Leo is Don, heck he hid the fact that he was gay and that Splinter tried to throw him out for almost twelve years," I mutter with a worried frown, "I'll ask Tony about it though…maybe he's gotten Leo to talk about it."

Don nods before sighing softly.

"We have the room ready, think you could carry him?" Don asks gently.

I nod before dog-earring a page and handing off my book to Don, once I've done that I cautiously scoop up my brother.

Leo jerks slightly, groaning in frustration when he wakes.

"Sorry Ani," I sigh, using the less formal word for an older brother.

Leo mumbles something and rests his head on my shoulder.

Man he's out of it and his forehead is warm against my shoulder.

"Don we gotta get this temp down, shesh," I state before quickly moving towards Leo and Tony's room.

I don't hear Don's reply.

As I enter I notice the cramped space and blink in surprise. There's a dresser and a closet space cram packed full of Tony's clothes and Leo's bed is squeezed into the back corner. It never really clicked that these two's private area was Leo's _room_; which honestly probably the smallest out of the four of ours.

After I get Leo settled and start thinking about a few of the empty rooms on the other side of the upper floor.

We've used them mostly for storage or they've just sort of been empty…Tony's birthday is here in a week or so and Leo's is about a month from now. Why not renovate the empty areas into a type of flat for them?

I mean I know our Lair isn't small, but it might be nice for them to have an area just for them where they can kick back without us around. I'll need Don's help with the electronics, but I can do the rest myself. I'll also have Meir help me tie in style since you know its kinda Tony's thing and it's definitely not mine.

I shake my head at my last thought as Don and I finish getting Leo settled.

We flick the lights out after pushing Leo's garbage can up next to him just in case.

Despite our attempts to get him to eat it isn't until about ten at night before Leo keeps anything down and that is a piece of toast.

It's not much but at least it's something.

Mike, Don, and I are discussing how long to wait before trying to get him to eat something else when I hear the click of heels and a rough yet sweet voice sassin' Tony with Meir's softer tones flicking in and out of the conversation.

As we look up I see Don freeze, eyes widening in shock at what we see.

Tony is walking up to us looking beat and annoyed with two women flanking him.

One is Meir and the other I have no clue…although with Don's reaction I have a sneaky suspicion it might be this "Ellie" I've been hearing about.

"MAh man's brothah is sick I will make what I want alrigaht?" I hear the other woman, she pauses when she sees Don and flashes a grin, "Hey Romeo."

I about burst out laughing at Don's face, half horror and half grin of delight and Mike is choking on his drink.

"Romeo!?" Mike gasps out, then with dramatic flair, "Romeo, oh Romeo…where for art thou Romeo?"

That does it, I throw my head back in a near hysterical laughter, and grip the counter as I try not to collapse.

Don is blushing crimson.

Ellie frowns at us and I just catch Tony shaking his head in warning a split second before we have ourselves held close to Ellie's face by our bandanas.

"Wahtch it, I'll whoop yah both," she hisses.

Mike and I still, eyes widening in shock.

Don snickers softly behind us.

Note to self…don't mess with this chick….

**A/N: BUAHAHA Poor Leo so sick but Raph and Mike, *giggle-snort* you got it right Raph.**


	10. Chapter 10: Best Medicine

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Ten: Best Medicine**

**Tony's POV**

While Ellie is harassing Raph and Mike, who to my immense humor, have backed away from her after she released their bandanas, I head towards Leo and I's room.

Don is grinning and laughing while looking embarrassed.

As I slip into the small space I see Leo under a pile of blankets and settle onto the edge of the bed before gently touching the side of his face.

He stirs, squirms his upper body into my lap and wraps his arms around my waist as he nuzzles my left thigh…all in the process of nearly sending me crashing to the floor.

I was not expecting that and I am currently trying to balance our combined weight on the edge of the bed.

After laughing softly I smile and bend over to kiss the back of his head. His arms flex, hugging me tighter for a moment and hums in his sleep. I just barely catch the sound of my name and smile gently.

His fever seems to have broken from what I can tell, but he's obviously worn out.

"Hey, beloved can I move over some?" I inquire gently.

Leo makes a confused noise before nodding slightly. With his, if confused, permission I scoot over so I am actually on the bed and lean back against the wall, gently pulling him up so his head is on my stomach.

He squirms to get more comfortable and continues to cling to me.

God it's _adorable_.

Leo is not a cuddly person, so I definitely take advantage of any cuddling he initiates.

Meir pokes her head in to check on us and finds me still in my slightly awkward position with Leo clinging to me.

"….camera…" she squeaks before darting away.

She's gone before I can tell her no.

Spectacular.

Meir is back and snaps a quick photo before I can glare at her, she's grinning.

Mike pokes his head in beside her.

"Now aint that cute…Leo's cuddling," Mike states and then, "I want that picture…I think I'll frame it."

"Michaelangelo, watashi wa sakebigoe o ageru o shiri o tsutomeru.," Leo grumbles, against my stomach.

I look down to see him glaring at Meir and Mike in the doorway. Other than his eyes being open, he hasn't moved.

Mike snorts.

"Dude, not happening in your condition," Mike teases back.

"What he say?" I ask, then looking at Leo, "what did you say?"

"He threatened to beat the crap out of me basically," Mike replies with a grin.

Meir laughs softly before darting off with her camera. Dang it, forgot about that picture.

Leo grunts with an annoyed glare.

I chuckle before gently rubbing the side of Leo's face. He sighs and I watch his eyes slide closed. He's so tired, completely drained from last night's ordeal and just plain feeling like crap from being sick.

Mike ducks out after Meir after she calls his name, leaving Leo and I alone.

"Feeling any better?" I ask softly.

"A little," he mumbles.

I smile when I see the contented look that crosses his face.

"You hungry?" I ask, gently rubbing my thumb against his cheek again.

"Kinda," he replies quietly.

That's definitely a good sign.

"Well apparently Ellie wants to feed you something, but I think toast is good first step ok?" I inform gently.

Leo groans in frustration before pressing his face into my stomach.

"…don't wanna move…" he mumbles.

I laugh softly.

"Well my back is killing me and I am hungry so if nothing else let me go get something to eat," I chuckle.

His arms tighten around my middle.

"No," he states stubbornly.

I can't help the grin and chuckle weakly.

He's adorable when he's clingy, it's impossible to be mad at him.

"Oh really?" I inquire.

"Yup," he mutters into my stomach.

I chuckle and shake my head in good humor.

He's freaking _adorable_ right now. My beloved warrior.

"Come on sleepy, you need to eat and then we can cuddle on the couch while I work on some things ok?" I urge.

Leo grumbles and gives an exasperated moan as he slowly sits up. I lean over and rub my nose against his before kissing it.

Leo smiles weakly, still looking drained.

"Come on sleeping beauty," I coax.

He makes an annoyed noise before wrapping himself in a blanket and miserably following me downstairs.

Ellie and Mike are arguing good naturedly with Don stuck in the middle looking lost when we get to the kitchen area.

Leo plops onto the floor like a stubborn two-year old and leans over with his blanket completely covering him.

"Hey he lives," Raph teases.

Leo glares from beneath the blanket he's wrapped himself in.

I stop and give him a humored look before shaking my head and walking into the kitchen. Upon returning to where Leo has planted himself I offer a plate of toast to which he quietly nibbles on.

I pause, watching Ellie and Mike continue to argue about what would be best to make Leo to eat while Don's gaze bounces between them in desperation. Meir is seated at the table with Raph grinning as she watches the show.

I sink to the floor beside Leo.

"Who do you think will win?" I ask as I take a seat on the floor beside Leo and nibble on my own slices of toast.

"I'm betting on Ellie," Raph chuckles.

"Mike," Meir pipes up, winking at me.

"Just because he's your man," I chuckle.

Meir winks before replying, "You got it."

Leo chuckles softly at that and cautiously nibbles on the piece of toast with jelly on it; the others just had butter.

"Ellie," Leo states softly, putting in his vote.

I point at Leo before holding up two fingers, symbolizing my agreement as I take a bite of my own slice of toast.

We all laugh softly, and then suddenly Ellie jerks around, her dark curls swinging wide.

"Alrigaht, I'll just ask you…Gumbah or Chicken rice?" she asks sharply.

Leo freezes in the middle of a bite of toast, eyes widening at the sudden order to get involved.

"Um…." Leo stammers weakly, "gumbo?"

He offers Mike an apologetic smile.

"Do you even like gumbo?!" Mike snaps.

I snicker, Leo has a weakness for good gumbo; I made it one night for a date and he about ate the whole pot himself.

"Do horses like oats?" I state dryly.

Leo frowns at me slightly before wincing when Mike groans and throws his hands in the air in exasperation.

"You've been throwing up….do you really think it's wise to eat spicy stuff?" Mike growls.

Leo looks torn and Ellie frowns at him.

"Mah mamma gave us gumbo when we were sick…cured us straight like," she states.

Mike glares and then sighs.

"Fine!" he snaps before dropping into the seat next to Meir.

Leo offers me a pathetic look before burying his face in his lap and I can't stop the burst of hysterical laughter that erupts from my throat.

My head is thrown back and I end up flat on my back on the floor clutching my sides.

By the time I manage to stop laughing, Leo has half-heartedly pounced on me and is glaring down at me.

I fold my arms under my head and wink at him. He rolls his eyes and grunts before flopping onto me proceeding to use my stomach as a pillow regardless of the fact he just knocked the wind out of my lungs.

I gasp in shock before resting a hand on his upper carapace, fingers just brushing the back of his head.

Raph and Meir chuckle at that and Don shakes his head.

Ellie giggles softly before offering a hand towards Mike as a token of peace. Mike grunts at her, obviously trying not to laugh at Leo, before sighing and taking her hand.

With her urging he gets up and helps her make the gumbo.

Leo is asleep by the time the gumbo is underway, snoring softly and gripping me with both arms best he can.

"Do you want a pillow Tony?" Meir asks, giggling softly.

Raph chuckles softly as I shake my head.

"No thanks, surprisingly comfortable," I offer.

Leo squirms tighter and nuzzles into my stomach, making an adorable sleepy sound that makes me grin.

Raph snickers softly.

"Never letting Fearless live this cuddly thing down," he chuckles.

I frown before replying.

"You tease him about it Raph and I'll personally find a way to dye your carapace pink," I hiss, instantly pissed.

Leo doesn't cuddle often, mostly because Splinter's harsh lectures about being strong for years and not showing weakness.

Then after Splinter disapproved and sent Leo away he shied away from physical contact. It got worse after Splinter beat him and took years to get Leo to the point where I could snuggle up on the couch with him, without him tensing up.

Raph freezes, amber eyes widening in shock.

"What the hell Tony…I wasn't going to be mean about it," he growls after he recovers.

"You _don't have to be_," I spit, suddenly aware of my tension and protective placement of my arm across Leo's sleeping form.

"Are you saying my brother can't take a joke?" Raph glowers.

Meir quickly moves between us.

"What he's trying to say Raph is Leo doesn't take being teased well. Especially about things like this," Meir states gently.

Raph pauses and I see the anger flicker away slowly.

"Dammit Splinter…it's his fault isn't it?" Raph sighs softly, rubbing his face before giving Leo a sad look, "how didn't we see what Splinter was putting him through?"

I calm, glancing down as Leo stirs and snuggles into me, arms twitching. Before I reply I gently stroke the back of Leo's head before rubbing soft circles in his carapace.

"Leo got really good at hiding when he was upset…" I whisper, "Especially after he understood he was even more different than the rest of his family."

Raph looks like he's realized something for the first time.

"He hid," he states softly.

I nod.

"The twelve years I've known him Raph…Leo doesn't trust easy…and he rarely shows his emotions. Splinter taught him from early on that he couldn't," Meir states softly, "then when Splinter rejected him…Leo relied on what Splinter had taught him…be strong on the outside."

Raph shudders.

"I…call him Fearless….he never really was…was he?" Raph sighs.

"No," I state sadly, "Fearless in battle when he was protecting all of you…but…Raph. Understand he was just scared of being rejected and sent away."

"Which is exactly what Splinter did," Raph sighs, "If I would've known-"

"Leo would've been mortified," I cut off gently, offering a smile.

"Why?" Raph asked.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"He admired you…and didn't want to be perceived as weak," I state simply, "Leo's biggest worry about when he was getting ready to tell you guys was that you all would expect him to be more feminine and perceive him as weak."

Raph gives me a blank look.

"Hell, Tony but Leo can whoop my ass even when he's hurt….how the….why?" he stops looking startled.

"Why do you think he trained so much?" Meir offers softly, gently sitting at my side and stroking Leo's cheek.

As realization dawns on Raph's face I can't help the pity that I feel. Raph's harsh-amber-eyes soften and land on Leo's sleeping form with a deep sorrow.

"…he…didn't…" Raph takes a shaky breath with his shoulders sagging, "…didn't want to be weak…"

I nod.

Raph sets his jaw before looking at me.

"After everything Tony…you made him the Fearless we claimed him to be," he states.

I'm startled, and touched, because I understand. It was my friendship, my love that gave Leo the courage to stay at home and to finally face his brothers with his secret.

"And I am honored," I whisper.

Raph smiles gently in reply, dipping his head in respect.

Raph and Meir sigh softly just as Don walks up, still looking slightly shaken from being caught in the middle of Mike and Ellie's battle.

He pauses before looking at all of us.

"I missed something…didn't I?" he sighs, "Tony I'm sorry…but _help me_. I think they're going to kill each other!"

I pause realizing I can hear arguing in the kitchen again and chuckle, then start laughing.

Raph and Meir join in not far behind me.

It feels good to laugh.

**A/N: Dawwwww Sleepy cute Leo and Raph finally understands completely. Reviews please folks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Solace

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Eleven: Solace **

**Leo's POV**

I've managed to hold down a small bowl of gumbo without puking my guts out for hours.

I hate being sick, although having an excuse to snuggle up with Tony…yeah it's worth it.

We're currently in a cuddled heap on the love seat with my head on Tony's shoulder as he attempts to work around my curled frame.

There is no way in hell I am moving, too comfortable, deal with it.

Tony doesn't seem to mind though thankfully.

Mike is sitting with Meir as they are watching a movie with Don sitting nervously with Ellie, who is leaning against him.

I can't help the slight smile at Don's awkward snuggling with Ellie who seems oblivious to his discomfort.

Raph is at the other end of the couch from Mike and Meir, he looks like he is feeling awkward and it is quite humorous to watch him.

I hope he finds someone soon.

This is wonderful, just being with everyone and getting to snuggle with Tony is a plus.

There is nothing more wonderful to me, than knowing that my family loves me and that I am accepted at least to a degree.

Even if I am never formally renewed in the clan, I know that my family cares for me.

I have that love and I am grateful.

**A/N: Just a quick little snuggle fest with Raph feeling awkward…lol Reviews folks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Misconception

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter Twelve: Misconception**

**Raph's POV**

I'm perched on the rooftop of some building on the east side. It's raining, well…more like drizzling but whatever.

Leo is finally feeling better after three days of nausea and just plain feeling drained. Tony, Mike, and Don all have it now. Ellie and Meir managed to shake off whatever it was within a day or so and I have managed to somehow escape unscathed so far.

I've almost finished putting together the new set of rooms for Leo and Tony. The fact that pretty much everyone is sick has helped me keep it a secret.

But there is something else that Tony mentioned to me the other day.

Leo is still under Splinter's law, a _Nokemono_ or outcast, and I am Jonin.

I should be Chuunin and Leo Jonin.

There is a simple ceremony I plan on doing for Leo to reinstate him as a true Hamato.

To restore his honor and to give him his clan position back.

Under current clan law Leo isn't Hamato Leonardo, he is _Na no nai misute rareta_; the outcast without a name.

Splinter would've changed Leo's name when he exiled him…I finally got Tony to tell me what it was.

_Haji Mumei_

Keeping in mind that surnames come first in Japanese…Leo's "new" name literally means Nameless Disgrace with the surname said second.

Making it a very harsh reminder to my brother that he wasn't accepted; it makes me sick and my blood boils at the thought.

I am holding the worn out letters that Splinter sent Leo while he was in Peru. My…sensei was harsh and spoke like a teacher rather than a father.

My poor brother.

I sigh before tucking the papers into my belt and rubbing my face in desperate sorrow.

Despite our acceptance of Leo's sexuality and of his relationship with Tony, none of us realized that we didn't give Leo something he desperately wanted and needed; reinstatement in the clan.

Though I performed the wedding ceremony with Hamato as the tying name, my brother…who unfortunately has a slightly annoying knack for following Bushido law very strictly, would've and probably does, struggle with the name I declared was his and the name that Splinter gave him.

I need to fix this.

On Tony's birthday, which is in two days, I'll reveal his and Leo's new living quarters and after that I plan on having Leo sit in front of me and performing the simple ceremony that places Leo back in charge.

I hope I don't have to whoop him for becoming all demanding and annoying again; although it would feel more like normal then.

I manage to brush aside my thoughts about Leo and Tony for now and do something Leo instructed me to do.

Search myself.

I don't usually do this whole soul searching thing but Leo has a point. I need to understand my needs before I start trying to take care of someone else's.

Thankfully, one thing I've managed to do is get my temper in check. I do have my outbursts, but I'm not as…dangerous to be around when I'm pissed now.

Maybe age has something to do with it….mellowing me out some.

Every time I've attempted to seek a relationship out with a woman before now has, I'll be honest, been about sex.

It's no secret to my brothers that I am a bit promiscuous…ok a lot more than I should be.

Heck I'm lucky none of the women I've been with have ever gotten pregnant.

Shesh; that would've been a disaster.

I mean don't get me wrong…I do secretly want to be a dad, but with the right woman and all.

That is honestly what got me to stop sleeping around so much. Figured, I needed to protect my family's existence and guard myself a little more carefully.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a woman crying below me.

I peer down and spot a young woman wrapping herself in a coat, she is sobbing and shaking.

After frowning I move down the fire escape to get a better look at her.

She's clutching a phone and sobbing into it, I can't make it out but something is making her very upset.

I frown slightly and wait; there isn't much I can do for a stranger on the phone crying.

I hope it isn't a family death.

Even though I now harbor a slight distain for my father, his death still hurt and he raised me. I still grieved and I still miss his presence sometimes.

But knowing what I know now…I never would've let Leo be alone with him.

I shudder.

How blind was I? Seriously…I let my _father_ tear my _brother_ down.

I let him exile my brother.

The woman's sob breaks me from my thoughts and I allow my gaze to drop towards her.

"NO!" she screams.

I pause, frowning slightly, then nearly jump clean out of my shell when I spot Leo a few feet from me, peering downward as well.

"Leo!" I hiss, "You are supposed to be resting!"

He laughs softly before moving over towards me.

"Stalking isn't usually conducive to relationships," Leo states softly.

"Apparently it worked in Twilight," I say wryly.

Leo snorts and rolls his eyes before sharing a humored look with me.

We both laugh softly, the books sucked personally….seriously the guy was a stereotypical stalker and followed all of the sings of an abusive partner….oy.

But whatever.

"Just noticed something was making her upset and just…stopped," I sigh.

"Protector," Leo states softly, almost as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

I frown at him and roll my eyes.

"Baka," I mutter.

Leo snorts softly, pushing my shoulder. I yelp as I tip off the roof and just manage to catch myself, my chin and nose sharply hitting the edge of the building.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Leonardo," I growl as I scramble back up the edge of the building.

Leo whoops before dancing away and moving with the wind and rain.

If there is one thing I admire about my elder brother…it's his natural grace and silence.

Tony is far more graceful.

But Leo manages to make being graceful…_manly_.

I finish scrambling up the building and shoot after him. It's like a mad game of tag with us twisting and flipping over massive gaps between the buildings and tapping each other's shoulders before darting off again.

By the time we stop Leo is sneezing uncontrollably and I am struggling to catch my breath.

"You better head back or you'll be sick again," I growl with a shake of my head.

Leo sneezes sharply and curses afterward.

"Too late I think…come on back with me…with your luck you'll be sick by tomorrow," he laughs between sneezes.

I chuckle before I gesture for him to follow me after he manages to stop sneezing.

Despite his sneezing he manages a flip over my head and darts off.

"You're IT," he hoots before darting down to street level.

I'm going to kill him. Oy.

I dart after him and bust out laughing as mister graceful windmills in an attempt not to fall as he takes a sharp turn on the edge of a roof.

Although minutes later I nearly do the same thing when I realize why, there is nowhere else to go besides down unless you turn…very quickly.

I snort in laughter as I spot Leo pull out of a flip and land in a jumbled heap as the boxes he planned to land on crumple under his weight.

I tag him as I pass and stick my tongue out.

"Come and get me slow poke!" I call as I gesture for him to come at me.

Leo smirks, sneezes, curses and then scrambles after me.

We're both shivering and feeling like hell by the time we get back, but getting to hang out with my brother for a while honestly is worth it.

After Leo showers in an attempt to warm up before crawling in bed with Tony I slip into the area I have been putting together for the two of them.

**Stacy's POV**

By the time I have managed to get off the phone with my new and rather unwanted employer I am nearly hysterical.

That man has my sister. I was relieved that she wasn't home the other day, but now after her not showing up for nearly a week, and not being at a friend's, I am terrified to learn that He has her.

My job is to get Hamato Leonardo into His hands and then I get my sister back.

I have come to admire my boss and I am terrified that I will destroy that man's happiness by giving up his mate to this man who has my sister.

But she is all I have left of my family.

The biggest thing I didn't understand was how precisely I was going to go about getting myself near enough Leonardo to get him to Him.

I just received my instructions. There will be an event at Tony's office in one month and I have to earn Tony's trust enough to get him to take me to his home and from there…get Leonardo.

I don't want to do this.

Please forgive me for this Tony.

_He has my sister._

**Don's POV**

It's early the next morning when I drag my aching frame from bed to check on the others. The bundled heap of bodies curled up on the couch with three space heaters going at full blast make me pause.

When I round the corner and see the forms I can't help but chuckle weakly. Leo and Raph are cuddled up on the couch; their gear is discarded on the floor in a pile with a large puddle of water surrounding it.

I'm guessing they got caught in the storm and did their best to get warm.

The snicker that escapes me can't be helped; they look like when they were kids all curled up on a cold night.

It's good to see that they are getting along finally, it's been long enough.

I spy one of Meir's cameras and carefully take the picture before returning it to its place and slipping off to check on the others.

After doing this I quickly get together a tray of tea cups and a few bowls of egg drop soup that I warm up.

Tony is a sprawled heap in his and Leo's bed as I peer in before setting down the tray and I gently wake him.

He groans and sits up taking the tea I offer him and swallowing it.

"Where's Leo?" he asks tiredly, his Spanish accent stronger since he's tired.

"He and Raph fell asleep on the couch after patrol from the looks of it," I reply softly.

Tony nods before holding his head and groaning again.

Tony managed to escape the violent vomiting that Leo, Mike, and I had, but ended up with splitting headaches and intense nausea. He has yet to have thrown up, but his stomach is constantly in knots.

Meir managed to squeak by with a brief fever and bounced right back….Ellie…not even a sneeze.

Amazing that woman I tell ya.

"Do you want me to wake Leo and send him up?" I ask softly.

Tony moans before curling onto himself and nodding…then as he is turning he stops, grabs the trash can and heaves.

I wince before setting down the tea cup he had given me back and do my best to pull Tony's curly hair out of his face.

"Oh man I'm sorry," I whisper.

He's trembling and I hear him whimper softly.

"-eo," he sobs quietly.

"I'll get him," I comfort before quickly darting back downstairs and shaking Leo awake.

Leo jerks awake and nearly punches Raph in the jaw as his arms jerk sporadically in surprise.

"Tony's throwing up and wants you," I explain.

Leo winces and quickly bolts up the stairs.

**Leo's POV**

"Oh koibito," I coax as I gently wrap his sobbing form in my arms.

"-eo," he sobs, "…my stoma-"

"Oh babe," I sigh, rubbing his back as his frame jerks and he attempts to empty his already hollow stomach, "I'm sorry koibito."

My nose wrinkles at the smell of bile and my own stomach churns as I gently clean him up and help him lay back once the dry heaves stop.

He whimpers and clings to me, burying his head in my shoulder as he slips into a fitful sleep.

As I settle beside him he relaxes, the fingers of my left hand running through his curls gently and my right hand rubbing his back.

I hum out a lullaby from my childhood, letting the lilting notes of the song soothe Tony's rest.

Don pokes his head back in after a bit and quietly takes the tray out after leaving Aspirin and Tums for Tony. I also thankfully notice some cold medicine left for me.

Despite my efforts to stay awake, Tony is warm, and I am comfortable.

I drift off with him curled against me, his soft snores lulling me to sleep.

**Raph's POV**

After nearly crashing to the floor when Leo jerked awake I find myself grudgingly pouring a cup of coffee before heading towards the new area for him and Tony.

Mike meets me half way looking slightly annoyed.

"Feelin' any better?" I offer softly.

"What are you two doing in there?" he spits, "Seriously Raph she's my girl…not cool man."

I freeze, eyes widening in confusion and shock.

"Excuse me?" I sputter, "what the hell Mike…"

"I love her," he hisses, "back off."

He thinks I'm after Meir?

"Baka!" I snarl, grabbing his arm and dragging him after me. _Idiot_

He starts to struggle with me and I quickly jerk open a door and throw him inside.

"You are going to ruin it," I hiss as I jerk the door closed.

"Ruin it!?" Mike nearly shouts, "I sure as hell hope so!"

"I'm NOT trying to steal your woman!" I snarl back.

Mike freezes looking lost.

"Then what the hell-" he starts.

"Turn around ya Baka," I hiss.

Mike turns and blinks in surprise at the half-painted and decorated room around him.

"What…" he mumbles.

"Like I said you are going to ruin it," I hiss.

"Oh…" he states softly, "it's a surprise right?"

"No duh," I state with a roll of my eyes, "For Tony's birthday."

"Oh," he replies dumbly before offering an embarrassed smile.

Idiot.

**A/N: Adorable brotherly bonding! 3 Review please folks! **


	13. Chapter 13: Celebration

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 13: Celebration**

**Leo's POV**

I can't cook, seriously I can't, so I begged Mike to help me get a breakfast ready for Tony this morning.

Today's his birthday; 37 years old.

Thankfully I managed to sneak away from Tony without waking him up this morning to get this breakfast ready.

Mike hands me the last of the food just as I drop a red carnation into the small vase on the tray I've put together.

"Thanks Mike," I whisper gratefully before I lift the tray and move up towards the stairs.

Tony's alarm to get up for work is going off just as I enter the room.

"Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu koibito," I greet softly as he sits up and gives me a startled look.

He smiles when he recognizes my pet name for him.

"What else did you say?" he chuckles softly.

"Happy birthday," I reply, then gently lift the tray for him to see, "breakfast in bed?"

"You are wonderful," he states with a smile before sitting up to accept the tray.

Tony unfortunately has to work today but we have a small get together planned for him later and honestly I can't wait.

I made him something special.

Tony leans forward brushes his lips on mine before eating, I reply with a kiss.

**Tony's POV**

Fashion week, or rather weeks, in the fall is fast approaching and I've been crazy busy getting everything together.

Having my birthday be today is as stressful as it is nice. Everyone tried to get me to stay home and enjoy the day.

I don't have the time to, too much to get done.

As it is, everyone brought food to celebrate, a type of food day and I've had various small gifts and a few bouquets of flowers, including two dozen pale blue and white roses from Leo.

It's been rather nice, even Stacy managed to offer me a friendly compliment before embarrassing herself and walking away in horror.

But now I am finally home and all I want to do is curl up with Leo and enjoy the rest of my evening.

As I step into the main hall of the Lair I nearly jump clean out of my skin when everyone shrieks "Happy Birthday" and shows themselves.

I choke back a yelp and start laughing as Mike walks forward with a cake.

"Happy Birthday dude," Mike chuckles, "make a wish."

I shake my head before smiling thoughtfully and blowing out the candles.

Leo steps up beside me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before taking my satchel and setting them off to the side.

"Thanks guys," I offer as they drag me to the table where they have a meal set out.

April and Casey are even here, Angel's out of the country but I see a card on the side table that looks like her handwriting.

After a brief dinner and Leo opening a bottle of wine I'm ushered into the den area where a pile of presents are waiting and Angel's card must've been moved here too.

I know what Don's gift was, since he accidentally asked about it when he still had amnesia but I love the old sewing machine all the same, But April and Casey got me a tub full of various swatches of cloth in varying colors and styles, Mike found some really old issues of _Vogue_ and _Runway_ in amazing condition, Ellie put together a recipe book with some of her family's recipes, and Raph and Leo are last.

Leo hands me a beautifully carved wooden box the hinges are intricate pieces of silver as is the clasp.

"I'm afraid to open it," I chuckle, handing off my glass to Leo as I nervously undo the clasp and slowly open the lid.

I'm stunned inside is one, thin, beautifully wrought blade of glimmering steel. It's a Tanto, a short Japanese dagger, but is above it is what really gets my attention.

Spread out in glimmering, almost labyrinthine, slips of steel is a beautiful fan.

The top edges are sharp points that glint with a deadly tone.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"A Tessen," Mike gasps softly when he sees it.

"A what?" I ask weakly as I carefully touch the glimmering steal panes and marvel at the intricate designs worked into it.

Even the areas between the spines is metal that slides and interlocks against itself.

"A Japanese war fan," Don states, "Leo did you make it? It's beautiful…"

Leo nods shyly.

"Show me how to use it?" I ask Leo with a smile.

Leo hesitates and then nods, gently scooping up the weapon before dropping into a quick fluid motion the fan flicking shut and open in quick rapid flicks.

He performs a series of very fast blocking moves and makes a motion as it disarming an opponent before flicking the blade closed and making a slashing motion with the fan closed.

It is more graceful and elegant than any ballet dancer I've ever seen with a lethal seduction that borders on the erotic.

"Wow," I hear Ellie whisper.

I'm sure my jaw in on the floor.

Dang Leo looked hot moving like that…

"Leo that…was beautiful…you look like you were dancing," Meir whispers, "well except for the obvious jabbing in the throat bit."

Leo blushes and then chuckles weakly before gently returning the Tessen back to the box.

"I choose these weapons for you because they'll accent your natural speed and agility," Leo says softly, "I thought they suited you."

"Teach me how to do that," I mumble after I get a hold of myself, "that…was amazing."

Leo blushes again and nods softly.

"I plan to," he laughs gently.

After I manage to get over my awe with the Tesse, I inspect the Tanto, which proves to be just as beautiful as the Tessen. More simplistic, but just as intricate in the design with light etchings in the blade itself and a turtle wrought in the hilt.

Raph is smiling and stands up as we turn to him he offers me a bandana to cover my eyes with, it's one of Leo's extras and he pulls it to the side to prevent me from seeing.

"Leo you too," I hear Raph order, "Mike'll guide ya'."

Raph leads me somewhere and I sense Leo's gentle presence moving beside me.

"Raph?" I ask nervously as I'm guided up the main stairs.

"Almost there," he comforts.

I hear Leo stumble and curse slightly and chuckle.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Mike offers in response.

"Baka," Leo growls with a hint of laughter, "I'd probably be better off if you didn't try to lead me."

Mike laughs softly in response.

Then Raph stops me and guides Leo to stand beside me.

"What is this Raph?" I hear April ask.

"Just wait," Raph chuckles gently, "Tony, Leo go ahead and take the blindfolds off and Tony open the door."

I pull the blindfold off and blink so my eyes can more quickly adjust to the light.

I'm staring at a door that is painting a subtle silver-ish tone and I share a confused look with Leo before I nervously reach forward and turn the handle.

"Woah," I gasp as I step inside.

A simple receiving room opens up to us, off to the side I see what looks like a living room area, then a small kitchen and a set of stairs in a niche off to the side of that before climbing into an upper floor.

The walls in the receiving and living rooms are painted an alternating striped pattern of taupe and pewter with a champagne divide along the lower half.

A posh couch in parchment with black and brown pillows rest in front of a large flat screen with all of my game consoles, games, along Leo and I's small DVD collection stored neatly on a black TV stand.

Leo moves with me looking stunned.

I slowly walk into the kitchen and find black granite counters, charcoal colored tile floors, a sleek glass and steel table and walls in rich pewter.

Deep grey and steel blue towels are resting on a small bar along one of the lower cabinets.

"Shell Raph…you did this?" Leo gasps.

I turn to see Raph's response.

He chuckles softly before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well Don helped with the electrical stuff and Meir helped with the colors-" he starts.

"Yes," Don, Meir, and Mike all state.

Raph flushes slightly.

"Saw you guys were cramped in Leo's room and thought this would be nice. Having your own space," he offers with a weak shrug.

Leo just slowly nods still looking shocked.

"What's upstairs?" I ask as I turn to look at Raph in stunned amazement.

"Your guys' new room, a studio for you to work on your stuff for work, and a small workout space to share," Raph replies, then gestures for us to go look.

I grin at Leo and take his hand before excitedly dragging him towards and then up the stairs eagerly.

Leo laughs softly before following me up, although the stairs are narrow, I don't mind because the upper are opens into a decent sized hallway before revealing a large room on either side.

One huge space opens up with training mats in the middle and weapon racks set off to the side. The walls are painted to look like paper and the floor is wooden under the mats.

The second room is a white and silver studio area with a glass desk with a black stone turtle supporting it and various drawing tables, a whole closet space devoted to cloth reams, drawers of needles and thread.

There is a _whole entire three foot vase of buttons_!

I'm about squealing in excitement as I spot my things that had been stacked in Leo and I's room already organized and set out on a few book cases.

"Can I die and go to heaven?" I hear myself squeak in delight.

Leo actually laughs softly before replying.

"We still haven't seen our bedroom," Leo chuckles.

"Where is it?" I ask, frowning slightly, "Raph said it was up here."

Leo is standing in the hallway peering in at me and turns to point.

"Looks like at the end of the hall," he offers.

I open the black door and find a short flight of stairs, then a loft type area with a bed elevated on yet another level with a curving stair that opened into a fairly large are with a set of desks and all four of Leo's book cases packed neatly onto one wall.

The bed room was painted a rich, Prussian blue with very faint sapphire "dappling" over the top.

The furniture was black and silver.

I walk up the slight elevation to the lofted bed and gasp.

"Leo," I beg, waving for him to walk up, "It's a _king_."

Leo moans when he sees it.

We've been sharing Leo's old twin for the past year after having my king sized bed for six years. Leo walks forward and flops onto it with a groan of delight.

I laugh and flop next to him not caring that we are messing up the bed with its elegant black comforter with silver piping.

I'm facing up with my eyes closed thinking that this bed is the softest thing I've ever laid on and sigh before opening my eyes.

I smile when I see what is up there.

"Leo look at the ceiling," I whisper ,"Its…our song."

Leo rolls over and smiles when he sees it.

It's the lyrics of "Perfect" carefully transcribed above the bed. We share a smile before Leo sits up and kisses me lovingly.

I return the gesture before rolling him under me and nuzzling his neck. Leo groans in delight before stopping me.

"We better thank Raph first," he offers with a breathless gasp.

"Later," I murmur, "we should break in the bed."

Leo shivers and grins impishly at me.

"Deal," he whispers before gripping my hips and pulling my crotch against his.

We grind for a few minutes before I sigh and guide him to undo my pants.

Leo shudders and offers a deep moan as he moves his hand down against me.

I rock against his hand and moan before we share a deep kiss.

It's a quick rendezvous we'll draw it out more when everyone has gone to bed but it's enough to "christen the bed".

I snicker at the thought.

After we freshen up in the quaint shower on the lower portion of our room I also discover my walk in closet with all of my clothes sorted by color and all my shoes on a set of small shelves on the floor.

Our room is put together with functionality and elegance in mind.

We walk out and then down into the small living room area where everyone is waiting.

"What'd you guys do get lost?" Casey jokes.

Leo and I share a grin before replying.

"You could say that," Leo offers with a shrug.

"You broke in the bed didn't you?" Meir teases.

Leo winks and I grin.

"I didn't need to know that!" Mike yelps, slapping a hand over his face in horror.

Leo throws his head back in near hysterical laughter and I sink into one of the chairs, clutching my sides.

Don, Ellie, and Raph are all laughing. April is giggling and Casey looks like he is regretting his question.

"Thanks Raph…its…amazing," I state gently, "and you too Meir I'm sure you helped buy most of this…and Don for the electric work."

"It was all Raph's idea," Don replies with a smile, "but you're welcome."

Meir points at Raph before smiling.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do," Raph offers, "but its kinda an early present for Leo."

I pause and glance at Leo who looks lost for a moment.

Raph gestures to a small table with a set of bushido symbols painted on metal bars.

Leo's eyes widen and he suddenly looks like he's about to burst into tears.

"Is that?" he whispers.

Raph nods.

"Come'ere," Raph states, sitting on the opposite side of the table before Leo kneels in front of him.

I step forward when Don gestures for me to stand behind Leo.

There is a small bowl of water, a lit candle, and those plates of metal with Katakana or Hiragana on them. I honestly don't know the difference.

Raph starts out in Japanese with soft tones.

"Watashi wa anata ni taishite don'na noroi o torinozoku. Watashi wa anata ni modotte kangei shi, futatabi anata ni Jonin no taitoru o teikyō shimasu. Anata no namae ga seishiki ni futatabideari, tsuneni Hamato Reonarudo narimasu," he says in Japanese.

"I remove any curses against you. I welcome you back and offer you the title of Jonin again. Your name is again formally and will always be Hamato Leonardo," he restates in English.

I've never heard Leo's name in Japanese and I feel tears as I realize what Raph is doing.

Raph gently pours the water bowl over Leo's bowed head as if washing away the cold anger of their father and restoring him anew.

Leo is shaking, sobs catching in his throat.

Raph pulls one of Leo's old masks out from a pouch in his belt and holds it over the candle until it is ablaze, before dropping it into a the remaining water in the bowl.

"Misute rareta hito wa, rīdā ga kaesa renaku natte imasu," Raph states before taking one of the masks I made Leo and laying it across the metal bars with the Japanese words, "Reo anata wa kono tachiba o ukeireru nodesu ka? Sō takeshidō kōdo o kurikaesu to jibun no namae to masuku o dakkan shita baai."

"The outcast is gone the leader is returned," Raph translates, "Leo do you accept this position? If so repeat the Bushido code and retake your name and mask."

Leo chokes out his reply.

"Rafaeru watashi wa kore o ukeire, watashi no kari no modori-chi no tame no yūgana ukeire to dōyō ni teate shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu," He whispers, shoulders nearly quaking as he holds back his tears.

I grip Leo's shoulders as Don quietly translates what Leo said.

"Raphael I accept this and thank you for the gracious acceptance as well as the allowance for my formal return," Don tells me.

Then Leo takes a deep breath as Raph ties the new mask around Leo's head as Leo begins to recite the code.

"Chuugi, Meiyo, Yuu, Makoto, Jin, Gi, Rei," Leo whispers, "Loyalty, Honor, Bravery, Veracity, Benevolence, Justice, Politeness."

Raph smiles before having Leo look at him.

Raph gathers up a single metal plate and Leo cups his hands to accept it.

"Welcome back Otosan," he says softly.

Leo trembles slightly before nodding.

"Thank you," Leo whispers, his fingers curling over the plate of metal.

Raph leans forward and rests his forehead against Leo's who chokes out a sob and starts shaking.

"Thank you," he manages.

"You're welcome bro," Raph replies.

I lean over and wrap Leo in a hug from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

Don and Mike are gripping Leo's shoulders.

"There's one more thing," Don says gently.

Leo turns to him in confusion, one hand gripping mine that are locked together around his neck.

I turn my face to look at Don who gently lifts up a case.

"My swords," Leo breathes, eyes widening, "he didn't break them?"

Don flinches slightly at that question as do I and I'm sure everyone else does. There is so much hope and awe in that question.

"No, he didn't," Don says gently, before opening the case, "found them in the boxes you hadn't gone through when you cleaned out Splinter's rooms."

Two, beautiful Katana that make the ones Leo's been carrying look _artless_ are resting inside it.

Leo's hands shake as he touches them.

"I forgot how beautiful they were," he mumbles.

"Shined them up and sharpened them for ya'," Mike states, patting Leo's shoulder.

"Thankyou," Leo whispers, and there are a few tears again.

I kiss his cheek and turn his face to mine.

"I love you," I whisper gently.

Leo leans into me and sighs.

"I love you too," he sighs, "all of you…and thank you so much."

It's like weight has been lifted from his shoulders and I see a confidence creeping into his gaze.

I thought this was the best part of my birthday, seeing Leo so happy, but Leo changes that later after everyone leaves us be.

Leo gives me a massage that night, rubbing a lightly scented lotion into my back, shoulders, arms, and legs.

As I relax he tells me how much he loves me and how grateful he is to have me and how happy he is that I was brave enough to save him.

We end the night in bed, wrapped in each other's arms after slowly carrying ourselves to blissful climax.

I fall asleep with my head on Leo's chest, still straddling him and feel his arms wrap around me; I have not felt this loved in quite a while.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been sick XP going to try and double update tomorrow but no promises.**

**Reviews please guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: Weary

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 14: Weary**

**Leo's POV**

I wake to Tony's weight on my chest and stomach and nuzzle his neck. Tony groans and grips me tighter, trying to press his body closer to mine as he squirms.

It's been about a week since his birthday with mine fast approaching.

I smile against his cheek.

"Tony…hun I gotta pee…let me up," I whisper.

Tony grumbles but begrudgingly rolls off of me allowing me to get up.

"hurry back," he mumbles as he scoots under the blankets in an attempt to get warm again.

I shiver slightly as I head towards the bathroom, forgetting about the stairs leading up to our bed and nearly falling down them.

I hear Tony snort in humor as I manage not to kill myself on the way down.

When I get back Tony is dozing and I squirm up against him, body pressing against his, savoring the warmth his body gives off.

I'm out cold instantly, but for some reason dark things creep at the edges of my dreams and I jerk awake with a shout hours later, chest heaving and trembling like crazy.

I can't remember what scared me so bad; I just know it scared me.

Tony sits up next to me and groggily tries to figure out what the problem is.

"Leo?" he mumbles, "what's wrong?"

"I don't remember," I manage, shivering as my body slowly relaxes.

I flop back against the pillow and find Tony leaning over me, a worried frown on his face.

"Leo?" he says softly, "you've been getting a lot of nightmares lately…"

I avoid his gaze; there are a few things I didn't tell anyone that Vega did to me. I don't like to think about them.

"Leo," Tony warns.

I close my eyes before replying. Honestly, I could use Tony's advice.

"He….touched me," I mumble weakly, closing my eyes and shuddering, "and I can't get his eyes out of my head…"

Tony flinches.

"Oh beloved," Tony sighs, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought if I tried to ignore it-" I start.

Tony's gaze is gentle as he pulls my face back towards his to meet my gaze.

"Hun…I can't help if you don't tell me," he says gently, "he's dead remember? He can't touch you again and there is no way in hell he could find you even if he was…but that's not all he did is it?"

I tremble and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Tell me," Tony says softly, stroking my cheek with one of his fingers.

I fight the urge to pull away. Tony is and always has been my confident, if nothing else I could use his affection at the moment.

"He called me things," I whisper, "…he scared me Tony…he…he was so…so creepy."

"Oh love," Tony sighs, running kisses from my lips, down to my throat and across my jaw line, "its ok I'm here."

I feel comforted by Tony's affection and his concern for my wellbeing and wrap my arms around him to pull him close.

He whispers words of comfort and I find the restless fears of being attacked by Vega slip away as Tony reminds me that I killed Vega and that man can never again get near me.

**Tony's POV**

Long after Leo slips into an exhausted sleep, his arms still tightly wrapped around me, I stay awake, rubbing soothing circles into his chest plates.

Leo's birthday is in a few days, with Raph's the next week, then Don's the next, and finally Mike's almost a full month after Leo's.

I'm planning on taking Leo on a quick three day vacation somewhere warm and returning home in time to celebrate his brother's birthdays. I know Leo misses Peru and the warm sun. I have been thinking about taking his brothers along but I kinda want a retreat with just Leo and I. But I also don't want Leo's brothers to feel japed out of the chance to go somewhere else.

So many things to consider and his brothers did so much for me this year, especially Raph.

I sigh wearily, my gaze flicking over to Leo. He's sleeping soundly, a content look on his features. Finally telling me what Vega did to him I think helped resolve the nightmares.

I close my eyes and attempt to rest as I am drifting off I come to a decision about the trip and make a mental note to get the arrangements ready.

I also have to tell Leo about the other gift…

**Raph's POV**

Leo's right…I'm a bit jealous.

Seeing Tony's complete love and devotion to my brother is touching and honestly I wish I had the same think.

Meir's gentle curiousity and affection for Mike, along with her teasing and flirting is both humorous and again I wish someone would do that to me.

I have to admit I wouldn't have pegged Don to fall for a girl with a tough attitude and a slightly pushy personality but oddly enough Ellie's tough but flirty character completes Don's more gentle and quiet nature.

She is willing to be pushy when he is quiet and he is quiet when she is too loud and sassy.

After smiling and shaking my head I chuckle.

I want that, all of it, someone who is completely devoted to me, who is willing to be fun, and someone to balance me out.

That's what I need as much as what I want in a mate, sexually wise…I like women, I do. But I've found myself briefly entertaining a slight curiosity about men. Not sure I'd ever act on it, I like breasts ok? But I'm adult enough to admit I'm a touch curious and embarrassed as hell to ask Leo about it.

Not really attracted to men as I am curious…

He's the only one I'd been willing to ask, pretty sure…well about 95% sure I'd never go as far as to shag with another guy but hell….curiosity killed the cat right?

I shake my head in frustration. I have a weakness for the hour-glass shape of a woman's body, the feeling of the curve of a woman's hips, the soft rounding of breast cupped in my hand. The feeling of a woman's full lips pressed against mine and my hand in her hair.

I do miss it but not ready to just leap into bed with anyone right now I want it to be the right person next time.

I sigh and mutter in frustration.

Maybe a quick patrol will help me; I roll out of bed and grab my gear before slipping out of my room with my Sais lidding into place at my hips.

**Stacy's POV**

Got home late from work, forgot to buy dog food for my sister's dog which barely survived the bullet wound given too it by that monster who is holding my sister hostage.

And now I am attempting to drag a ten pound bag of dog food out of my trunk and across the parking lot to my apartment complex.

Whoever said I don't work out deserves a kick to the groin.

My sister is twelve, sixteen years my junior. My mother got pregnant with her after being raped buy some bastard who thought that robbing her one night wasn't enough.

Sadie Amber White.

My mother apparently liked the initials S.A.W. go figure that both my sister and I's initials would spell out a weapon.

Good going mother dearest, the old drunkard.

Don't get me wrong, she did her best but there are some things that you just don't forgive. My mom up and left Sadie and I _two days_ after my eighteen birthday. It's been me and my sister ever since.

She's all I have, my mother died in a freak accident, caused my alcohol, five years ago.

I had to identify her body.

I give a grunt as I hoist the bag of dog food over my shoulder and kick the trunk closed.

My whole body protests the weight of the bag and I about hit the cement of the parking lot in a moment of weakness.

"Hey there pretty lady you need some help?" I hear a man ask and freeze in absolute horror.

Oh please no I don't need this right now.

"I'll be fine," I state sharply before carefully moving towards my apartment.

"No sweetheart you are fine," another man replies.

Oh God there are two of them. I drop the bag of food and bolt in a panic towards my apartment building.

I can't help the scream that rips from my throat as one of them just barely snags my short hair and jerks me back before throwing me on the ground.

I squirm away before he can get a better hold of me.

"Get away from me!" I shriek.

"Fine lady…I don't think so," the first man laughs before standing over me.

I try to jump up and dart between them and end up getting slapped and hitting the ground again.

Oh God I'm going to die…I'm going to be raped and killed and my sister will be murdered by that monster…someone please help me.

Then suddenly they are sprawled a few feet away and I catch the faintest glimpse of a figure standing over me before they are gone and the two men are retreating with the figure in pursuit.

I bolt for my apartment building and once inside I run for my apartment and lock the door tight, curling into a ball and sobbing softly.

There is a soft rap on my window and I look out to see the dog food sitting on the fire escape and the briefest glimpse of something not human.

I bolt for the window and look out and then up after flinging the window open.

They, it is gone before I even get there. After standing there being thankful for some crazy, alien superhero or something coming to my rescue I drag the dog food into my apartment before feeding my sister's bewildered dog and then walk into my room after shutting my window and curling into a ball.

As I wearily close my eyes I briefly think about the fact that I haven't turned on my alarm and then remember tomorrow is Friday and decide I don't care.

**A/N: Now who could that be? *winks* Reviews please guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Time for Joy

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 15: A Time for Joy**

**Leo's POV**

On the morning of my birthday I wake to kisses along my jaw, down my neck and then down the middle of my chest only to stop just above my groin.

I move my hand against Tony's head and moan softly as his lips brush a much more private area.

"Yes," I hear myself moan with encouragement.

My climax is quicker than I'd like it to be but as I bask in it Tony crawls up my body and lies against my chest with a soft smile.

"Buenos dias amado," he greets. _Good morning beloved._

I smile at him and sigh.

"Good morning," I mumble huskily, "that was nice."

He chuckles softly.

"Glad you enjoyed it," he offers softly, "but I'm going to go make you the best breakfast I have ever made and then I'm going to come back alright?"

"There's more?" I tease, "You are brilliant."

He laughs before kissing me.

My mouth opens in invitation and I moan as he deepens the kiss, our tongues dancing a tango as he rubs my face and head before rubbing his hand down my chest.

"Don't stop," I moan as he pulls away.

"I'll be back," he whispers before getting up and moving away to head downstairs to our kitchen.

He's such a tease…

**Tony's POV**

I make a quick but full breakfast and take it back upstairs.

Leo is in our dojo area, meditating when I find him.

"Hun?" I offer softly.

His eyes open and he smiles gently before taking the tray from me.

"You out did yourself," he sighs after his first bite, smiling.

"It's just strawberry covered pancakes," I offer.

"With chocolate chips," Leo adds.

I laugh shaking my head gently.

After his meal, I set his plate off to the side before I crawl into his lap and nuzzle his neck.

Leo kisses me with a smile.

"You taste like maple syrup," I state after kissing him more deeply.

It's about an hour later when Raph raps on the doorframe interrupting Leo's gentle guidance for me through a slow Kata.

I'm enjoying Leo's eagerness to teach me how to use my Tessen or rather the wooden and paper practice one.

Despite my miserable attempts to perform the motions smoothly, I stumble through them and find Leo's guiding hands correcting my mistakes.

"He's a lot nicer about messing up with you Tony," Raph offers with a chuckle.

I stop and turn to offer him a smile, I'm shirtless, but thankfully Leo's brothers have gotten used to it by now. Some days they even manage not to get embarrassed when I walk around in only briefs, but now that we have our own space I won't have to worry about that so much.

"I like to think it's because I'd tease him relentlessly and then deny him," I offer with a grin.

Leo snorts and rolls his eyes.

"You aren't denying it bro," Raph offers with a chuckle.

Leo glares slightly but chuckles and shrugs with a smile.

Leo and Raph spent the last week sorting out the balance of power in the family. They choose to let Leo slowly take back each level of necessary responsibility so not to over whelm him.

"I'm going to freshen up, I'll meet you downstairs love," I offer before slipping away to leave Leo and Raph talking.

**Leo's POV**

I smile shyly at my brother before chuckling.

"Well is Mike going to tackle me or something?" I ask before putting the practice weapons away.

Raph laughs.

"Don't know for sure but I wouldn't put it past him," he replies

I snort before glancing towards Tony and I's bedroom and then follow Raph's retreating form down to the reception area and then out into the main Lair.

Mike and Don greet me with a smile.

No one else is here yet, too early in the day. Tony even has work until about eight or so but I don't mind I know they're coming by later.

I'm leaning against the counter nursing a cup of tea with Don beside me, although he has his preferred black coffee, when Mike joins us with Meir in tow.

I nearly drop my cup in surprise and then grin softly. Meir is wearing the same thing she was last night and Mike's scent is mixed with hers.

I snicker and take a sip of my tea, shooting Don and knowing look. Don's brown eyes are wide and his mouth is still open from his frozen motion to take a drink before Mike and Meir walked in.

His gaze slowly meets mine and he looks flabbergasted.

"You aren't going to say something?" he hisses once he recovers.

I raise an eye ridge at him before replying.

"They're both consenting adults…and it's not like Tony and I didn't before we were married," I state with a shrug.

Don coughs on his drink.

"You did?" he asks, looking slightly startled.

"You're kidding right?" I laugh softly, "Don…Tony and I were together a ton of times before you guys knew. I was…careful. But I think Splinter still knew."

Don colors slightly and laughs.

"I guess that makes sense," he states then shakes his head, "Splinter didn't go after you? I figured he'd…hurt you…if he knew…"

The pause Don left off with makes me cringe slightly.

"He knew Don and he disapproved, make sure I knew it. But no Don he didn't hurt me…I think that after he beat me when I first game back after I came home that he regretted it," I reply, "he might not have liked me Don or rather what I was but I don't think he forgave himself for hurting me the way he did. I like to think that at least."

Don nods then glances back at Mike and Meir before replying.

"I'd like to think that was the case too," he whispers, "They look happy don't they?"

"They like each other, maybe even love each other already," I say softly, "I'm not going to interfere with that."

We share a glance and chuckle slightly as Raph stops dead as he enters the area and gives Mike a briefly startled look before snorting.

Mike looks up at us and instantly flushes red. Meir looks shy but kisses his cheek with a faint blush.

"Good morning," I state with a grin.

"Um…yeah," Mike stammers in reply.

Tony walks up behind my youngest brother and Meir and clears his throat after exchanging a glance with me.

My smile tells him all he needs to know.

Mike nearly jumps clean out of his shell and I snort in laughter with Don chucking beside me.

"Good morning Mike. Meir. Did you guys have a good night?" he asks with a teasing grin.

Meir kisses Mike's cheek and leans over to wrap her arms around him.

"Now Tony, play nice," she teases.

"I wasn't saying anything. I just wanted to know how your evening was," he states before walking over to press a kiss to my cheek, "by love see you after work have a good day ok?"

I nod and chuckle as Mike blushes when Tony pats his shoulder on the way by.

"I'll be right behind you Tony," Meir calls behind him.

When Tony gets home that night my brothers and I are playing a round of basketball: me and Raph vs. Don and Mike. Somehow Mike and Don are managing to win despite Raph and I's best efforts to stop them.

Mike jumps over me and performs a spinning slam dunk before hanging from the hoop and laughing.

"Somehow they are cheating," I gasp to Raph as I stop to catch my breath.

"Or maybe you're just oooooooooooooold," Mike teases as he drops down from the hoop.

"So does that make me ancient Mike?" I hear Tony tease back before he bounce-passes the ball to him.

"Oh yeah dude…ancient," Mike laughs, sticking his tongue out at him, before dribbling the ball.

Tony snorts before snagging the ball and then throws it making a perfectly executed basket with a gentle curving toss before slapping me a high five as the ball swishes.

Mike's jaw drops.

"Nice shot dude," Mike offers after he recovers.

Tony grins in reply then turns to look at me with a slight smirk.

I offer a smile before walking up to him. He cups my cheek before brushing a slight kiss to my lips.

"Get a room!" Mike jests.

I glare at him in response before Tony pulls me back to him and captures my lips in a deep kiss before I can say something to Mike.

My legs nearly buckle as Tony deepens the kiss and holds the back of my head as he pulls my waist against his by tugging on my belt.

We break apart for need of air and I'm feeling slightly dazed.

"Dang babe," I mumble as I struggle to refocus my brain.

Tony chuckles before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Dudes…room…I thought you were going to start stripping there for a minute…" Mike laughs.

"That…was a bit awkward," Raph admits, looking startled.

I simply smile before tugging Tony off to our room to clean up.

"I think I'll do just that Mike…Tony…how about a shower?" I offer.

"Sounds brilliant," Tony replies with a laugh.

**Raph's POV**

Dang Tony has my brother completely wrapped around his finger. I can't help the laugh that escapes me as Leo and Tony head up towards their rooms.

As they clean up, we do so too. When we are refreshed Mike gets dinner started as Don and I get the presents set out.

We've just finished up when Tony hands off two small gifts for me to add to the pile with Meir and Ellie just entering the door with presents in tow as well.

Ellie's sassy attitude is showing today and I watch Don's gaze scrape over her in lustful admiration.

I snicker under my breath as I accept the hug Meir offers.

"You two being careful?" I whisper to her before she pulls away.

"Yup," is her reply with a wink, then softer so only I can hear, "not that it really matters…I can't have kids."

She knows I was referring to her and Mike. We don't know if we can have children but obviously Mike brought the subject up and I flinch realizing how much my question might've hurt.

"Sorry," I mumble weakly.

She smiles.

"It's fine Raph, I understand," she replies, squeezing my hand in comfort before darting off to find Mike.

I hear Mike greet her and laughter.

They are adorable together. Apparently Leo and Tony have dubbed them "M&M" as a nickname. Gotta admit combining that with how those too act around each other it about gave me cancer from the cuteness level.

Ellie is perched on a chair with Don chatting quietly beside her. Ellie is all sass and attitude, whilst Don is more gentle and thoughtful. Ellie will take of him as much as he will take care of her. Her slightly demandingly teasing nature obviously intimidates the crap out of Don who doesn't seem to know how to reply.

Heck he's so awkwardly shy about it that I can't but laugh at him under my breath.

Me?

I'm hoping my soul mate falls out of the sky and hits me like a bag of rocks because obviously I haven't found her yet.

And hopefully dragging that bag of dog food up to that chick's apartment after helping her the other night doesn't count…flighty thing.

I break from my thoughts as Leo and Tony join us. Tony has changed into something more comfortable and he looks relaxed with Leo holding his hand and looking just as relaxed.

**Leo's POV**

By the time we finish dinner and get settled I have to admit I am eager to see what my presents are. Tony has been very mysterious about his gift and has been telling me to guess ever since he got home.

He just grins every time I guess.

Punk. _I want to know_.

I honestly feel a bit like a kid at Christmas as I plop down on the couch and Tony sits next to me snickering at my excitement.

Raph's gift is first.

After opening it I blik at it in confusion. It's a plain black journal filled with blank, unlined, pages.

"Is this a sketchbook?" I ask softly, frowning as I inspect it in confusion.

Raph chuckles.

"It's a journal," he offers softly, reaching forward.

I give it to him and lean forward to see what he shows me. At the top of each page, wrote out in my brother's handwriting are simple words of advice, quotes about marriage and love, and random bits of inspiration. At the bottom of each page is a simple instruction as to what to do the next day for someone.

"They're called creative journals," he states, "you draw, write, paint, or whatever in them each day. Then you also plan out how to follow the instructions at the bottom of the pages each day and do the thing it says to do. After the pages are all filled up you go back and look over everything, tear out the pages and form them up in order to make a work of art. See how the page numbers aren't in order?"

"Cool," I state after taking it back and flipping through the pages, "wow…this is really neat Raph…how'd you think of it?"

I look up briefly to wait for his reply.

"I have one," he offers with a shrug.

I blink at him in surprise then smile.

"I'll be looking at that later…if you'll let me? And thanks bro, I'll definitely use it. Tony…I might need to borrow your pens," I offer.

"I'll buy you your own," he teases softly in reply.

Don's gift is next and I about yelp in delight.

"How did you find this!?" I gasp as I open the case containing a carved stone chess set of black and white marble.

The pieces are carved into a feathered dragons in varying positions and styles according to rank of the piece for the white pieces and the black pieces are scaled dragons.

On the white side the inset eyes on the king and queen pieces are small turquoise stones and on the black king and queen they are chunks of amber.

The board itself is an intricately designed folding chest that opens up and clicks together to form the playing board.

"Tony help me track it down," Don chuckles, "you like it?

"Yes," I state with a grin, "I'm totally breaking this in with you later."

Don laughs and Tony chuckles.

Mike's is next and I grin as I pull the wrapping paper off.

It's a book I've anxiously wanted to read, _Game of Thrones_ by George R.R. Martin. Tony refuses to let me start watching the show with him until I read the books. He had borrowed the books from Meir and was frustratingly slow about getting them from her for me to read.

I look at Tony.

"That's why you wouldn't hurry up and get the books from Meir," I tease.

He laughs softly but nods.

"Glad he took his time?" Mike laughs as I peek a look at the first page before inspecting each book in the series in delight.

"Yes," I chuckle, "now I have my own and I can pretend to ignore him as I read for the next few days."

April and Casey's gift is next.

It's a poster sized photo of Tony and I cuddled up on the couch asleep, placed into a simple frame.

"I thought it'd go nicely in your living room," April offers.

"I love it April, thanks…but when did you get this?" I ask with a chuckle.

"When you guys were sick, Mike got the picture for me. I was going to use a blown up picture from your engagement photos but thought this one was sweeter," April replies, "Meir used the company's large printer for me."

"I picked out the frame," Casey offers with a chuckle.

I smile my thanks at all three of them.

"Excellent taste Casey," I chuckle at his comment.

Meir shoves her gift onto my lap and then darts over to sit back by Mike with a smile.

I open the gift to find a simple ombre scarf going from black, to shades of blue, and ending in white.

"Hey isn't this…?" I start softy frowning as I try to place the familiar scarf.

"The same exact scarf Tony has that you like to steal from him in the winter?" Meir offers with a smile, "now you two can be adorable and match."

I grin my thanks to her before wrapping the thin polyester scarf around my neck.

Ellie hands over her gift after I turn to her. It's small but as I open it I can't help the slight smile I give her.

"Did you make this?" I ask as I carefully lift the woven leather and beaded necklace with the silver T & L skillfully made into one piece with a small heart joining the two letters together.

"Yeah," she says shyly, "I didn't really know what to get you but I used to make these for my friends and I thought you'd like it. I can turn it into a bracelet instead of a necklace if you want."

"No I'll wear it as is. Tony will you help me?" I state to her before lifting the necklace and waiting for Tony to do the clasp.

It fits snuggly against my throat and I touch the small beads forming the center; its masculine but with a small romantically feminine touch that I admire.

"I love it Ellie, thank you," I comfort as she looks nervous.

"Glad ya like it sweet heart," she replies, beaming to Don after I state that.

Tony's gift is last and I take the first smallest package and open it to find a set of pictures.

I give him a lost look before returning my gaze to the pictures after he just chuckles.

One is of a small jet, one is of a Châteaux in the country, and one is of Paris lit up at night.

Then it clicks.

"Wait….you didn't," I sputter looking at him in shock.

"Private jet, I own that Châteaux and you're coming with me for fashion weeks in the fall and spring," he states, "the place is secluded and quiet so no one will be able to bother or see you and there is a runway on the property so we won't have to bother with the airport."

I can't help the shriek of delight before I grip him in a hug.

Everybody is laughing at my reaction.

"OH MY GOD," I shout before jumping up and dancing and excited jig with Tony pulled up dance with me, "I'm going to Paris!"

"You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you he had that planned," Mike and Don laugh.

Raph is laughing and I see a bill of some sort pass between him and Casey with Casey looking disgruntled.

I'm too excited to stop grinning and give another excited squeal not caring that I sound like a school girl.

"There's more," Tony laughs handing me the other envelope.

"What else could you have possibly have done?" I ask with a laugh before gently opening the second envelope to see an island with a beach house, "Tony…you didn't."

He smiles.

I'm stunned as I pull out the ownership for twin private islands nestled off the coast of Panama in the Pacific.

"Are you insane?" I squeak as I look back up at him, "You bought an island?"

"Two," he corrects gently, "They're kind of connected, didn't want neighbors."

"Have you lost your mind?" I gasp, "Why…you…what?"

"Well I had thought about taking all of the family with us to Peru's jungles and then after trying to figure out how to get us all to somewhere private without exsposing you guys it got complicated so I started looking at private islands…and found those." He replies, sitting back against the couch and looking smug.

"You bought islands," I state in stunned confusion, "to take us to?"

"The runway for the plane and the house should be ready by December to visit," he replies, "When everything is ready I am taking you and your brothers on a decent vacation, with guests."

"You've completely lost your mind," I mumble before walking over and straddling his waist and slumping against his chest with my head on his shoulder as I laugh hysterically, "You _bought islands_. You've lost it."

He hugs me and chuckles.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"You're an idiot and yes I like it, but let me get over the shock of how much money you just spent…my heart stopped," I continue to laugh against him, "You're insane."

"But you love me," he teases.

"Dude…you're taking all of us to an island?" Mike pipes up behind me.

Tony nods.

"WIN," he hoots and I hear chatter behind me.

"This is your guys birthday presents too," Tony laughs, "but the first part was Leo's."

Its 1am by the time Tony and I fall into bed. I'm still in shock but Tony's gentle kisses and caresses drag my attention to him as I feel my desire building.

Tony slowly strips as I watch with my eyes scraping across his frame before teasingly leaving trails of kisses down my body.

He's too good at this but I enjoy it and I lay back as he slowly brings me to the edge. I'm gripping his hips as we rock together and our mouths are connected in a slow passionate kiss.

Part of me thinks I'm dreaming, if I am, I don't ever want to wake up.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the update guys, got behind on the typing. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bag of Rocks

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 16: Bag of Rocks**

**Raph's POV**

Leo and I are out for a quick patrol, Don and Mike took last night's and they get tomorrows. Every other day except for weekends when all four of us go out together; it's Friday, a week since Leo's birthday party and three days from Don's birthday, my party was on Wednesday. To say that Tony's gift to me and my brothers wasn't a shock would be a lie.

To say I'm pleased would be a major understatement.

I'm thrilled. Leo is the only one out of the four of us who has been anywhere other than Japan. Soaking up the sun and not having to worry about humans spotting me? I love this plan.

Leo had gotten me the next book in the series I'm reading as I've just about finished the previous one. Don had gotten me a few new parts for my motorcycle with a promise to help me speed it up. Mike got me a book on Harley Motorcycles through the years with every model included. Meir had as a joke made me a cape with an "R" sigil to fasten it after hearing from Mike that we used to dress up as superheroes as kids and pretend we could fly. I got a good laugh and went as far as to wear it as I finish opening things. Ellie gave me a small Harley motorcycle model and a clock to hang on my wall. April baked my favorite cookies for me, to whom I refused to share with Mike as he likes the same ones and Casey promised me a night out to beat up PD's.

I break from my thoughts as Leo stops ahead of me, signaling for me to drop into a stealthier stance.

Leo creeps forward and looks over the edge of the roof before dropping down to the fire escape. I follow quickly, landing silent as a shadow on the lid of the garbage container with Leo on the ladder of the fire escape.

I still don't see what he has spotted until she moves.

Leo is wary; his eyes flicking around the area rapidly as I slowly move towards her and drop into a squat beside her.

My eyes widen in recognition, it's the dog food girl. She's out cold, her purse is dumped out on the ground and her clothes or what's left of them are in tatters.

_Shit._

I wave at Leo who quickly drops down to me and flinches when he gets close.

"Is she even alive?" he asks softly.

I check her pulse and nod stiffly.

"It's weak…but it's there," I reply, "closest hospital is an hour's run…think it'd be faster to have Don patch her up?"

Leo looks thoughtful for a brief moment before nodding and looking around to find what is left of her jacket.

I take it from him and quickly cover her up before lifting her and nodding for Leo to lead the way.

We move fast.

**Stacy's POV**

I wake up…somewhere and slowly sit up holding back a whimper as my sore body protests.

Hushed voices meet my ears and I pause to look around.

Cement, everywhere, but clean and the walls are painted a sanitary white. Then I freeze when I spot Tony in the doorway, turning to say something to someone I can't see.

This is where Tony lives?

As I am trying to figure this out I notice someone lounging in a chair off to the side with a book against their chest, chin also against the chest.

I blink in shock as I take in the fact that the figure is one, asleep, and two…._NOT HUMAN_.

I shriek in panic and jerk up from the bed the figure's head snaps up instantly and a bright-amber-colored gaze locks onto my hazel.

I freeze, jaw open, my body pressed against the wall in terror.

It's then that I notice I'm not really wearing much and give off another shriek before covering myself and glaring at this individual.

"PERVE!" I shout, hastily throwing a pillow at them and watching it lamely hit the ground less than a foot from the bed I'm on.

Amber-eyes looks at me with a smug sort of humor, it's then that I realize it is in fact a 'he'.

"Righ'," he states with a rough Brooklyn accent, "I'm the perve who saved ya' skin. I'll keep tha' in mind."

"You talk!" I yelp, hiding slightly behind the blanket in terror.

He gives me and blank look before replying.

"I do? Well thanks fer telling me. I didn't know," he replies sarcastically.

I frown at him.

"Well you don't have to be a jerk about it," I snap, "you're a giant green…_thing_!"

"Turtle," he replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever…perve…" I grumble still hiding behind the blanket.

He glares at me before snagging his book off the ground and walking out, me flinching as his harsh gaze meets mine briefly before moving past Tony who is looking at me with a mix of annoyance and humor.

"That's Raph...he was nice enough to bring you here after finding you in the alley," tony states dryly before handing me a tray.

"I'm practically _naked_," I point out stiffly refusing to move my arms to accept the tray.

"_Gay_," Tony states with emphasis.

I blink before realizing what he means my nakedness means nothing to him.

"Oh…yeah…thanks," I mumble slowly letting the blanket lower before accepting the tray of food.

Tony then lifts a shirt and pair of sweat pants off his arm before setting them next to me on the bed.

I pull the shirt on before eating slowly, feeling a little less exposed despite the bandages that had been covering up my sore chest area.

"Soooo….um…you live here with…Raph," I state slowly.

"And his brothers, which includes Leo," Tony replies after settling in the chair that 'Raph' had previously been in.

I cough roughly as I nearly choke on the drink I was in the process of consuming.

"Oh…um…is Leo-?" I start looking lost.

Tony studies me slowly before nodding stiffly.

"Oh," I respond lamely before pushing the food around on my plate, then, "…._so_…your husband is a turtle that talks."

Now I think I have an understanding of why that monster who has my sister might want Leo.

"He was with Raph when he found you. They agreed bringing you here was faster and better than taking you to the hospital. You were bleeding pretty badly," he replies.

Great, Leo helped save me and I'm supposed to hand him over to some crazy person.

Would someone please explain to me why my life sucks and is trying to drive me insane? Please?

Tony chuckles slightly and shakes his head looking like he's trying to decide on whether or not to wipe my memory or something.

Is that possible?

"Yes Leo's a turtle, mutant turtle mind you and more human than turtle physically," he replies finally.

I nod slowly still trying to take in the concept then freeze as another turtle walks in wearing a blue mask and looking at me critically with a golden-brown gaze and a body language that demands respect and oozes authority.

"Hi," I squeak weakly, eyes widening as I try to think of something else to say.

"Hello," he replies before looking at Tony, "is she in shock?"

Tony looks at me and then shrugs.

"Probably," he replies, "Is Raph ok?"

The other turtle laughs softly before turning to leave.

"I'll let you know when he stops cussing out humans," he offers.

I look at Tony in anxious silence.

"That was Leo," he answers my unspoken question.

My eyes widen and I turn my head to catch sight of the retreating figure.

Wow….apparently giant turtles look hot because hello…'Leo' is pretty freaking good looking although in retrospect 'Raph' was better looking…like some sort of scifi warrior god or something.

"Did I hit my head?" I ask weakly as I look at Tony again, seriously wondering if I've gone insane.

He only laughs in reply.

**Raph's POV**

Mike and Don are leaning against the kitchen counters while I alternate between sitting down and glaring at my book and storming around the kitchen when Leo joins us.

"She's fine, little rattled, but fine," Leo states as he watches me begrudgingly sit back down before glaring at my book.

"Good, fine, whatever," I state stiffly.

She was cute…until she woke up and started freaking out.

Although that reaction is fairly normal for some reason it felt more personal than normal.

Maybe because I've saved her twice and there's some sort of connection or something; but she _freaked out_.

I hear Leo clear his throat before the sounds of Don and Mike leaving and cringe inwardly.

Leo sits down next to me after taking his time to gather up his tea.

"Don't," I state stiffly, pausing from my attempts to read to glare at him for a moment.

Leo looks at me innocently before showing his book and smiling.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Her name is Stacy," he says softly after I start to relax.

"Oh for the love of God," I snarl before getting up and leaving, "_Don't_."

I hear Leo snicker as I retreat.

**A/N: The Plot thickens.**


	17. Chapter 17: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 17: Curiosity Killed the Cat?**

**Stacy's POV**

So it's been two days since I was brought here and I've met most of the motley crew here and found out that Meir is dating Mike and Ellie is dating Don.

Well apparently only grumpy McGrouchy-Pants is single, great I'm interesting in these guys and all the nice ones are taken.

The sarcastic jerk is the only one left.

I am officially insane…I'm considering starting a relationship with a giant mutant turtle whose brother I'm supposedly being required to hand over to some monster who has my sister…

I really just want to hide in the corner and cry.

Leo is really nice, if a little intimidating at first.

He's in charge apparently.

Leo's been pretty much the only one whose been talking to me the others seem…wary and Raph is avoiding me like the plague.

I think I seriously insulted him. Feel bad about that, guess he was the one who saved me from the guys who attacked me in my parking lot and then he even helped me after I was mugged and raped.

God my life sucks.

Sister gets kidnapped, I get told I have to deliver my boss's husband to my sister's kidnappers, I get attacked in my apartment parking lot, and then to top it off I get mugged and raped.

Well isn't my life just freaking brilliant.

I pause from my meandering when I realize I'm in a part of the lair I don't recognize. Nervously I note the sounds of a fight or something and peek into the room.

Raph is viciously kicking and punching some sort of contraption that spins as his fists or feet connect with it.

I've never seen anyone move like that…all fire and ferocity with a lethal elegance in every motion.

It's a form of martial arts…and then I remember Tony's comment about Leo being a ninja.

They all must be.

I stand and watch as he jerks away from the contraption and starts some motions in the middle of the floor that I think are called…katas?

He's holding short blades I think now. They add to the lethal beauty of the fighting style, which have slowed to a graceful motion, every inch of Raph's powerful frame glistening with sweat and rippling with solid muscle.

Despite his slightly elevated breathing, he moves in complete silence.

Its…amazing.

"Wow," I hear myself whisper and freeze when he immediately jerks around to look at me with a slight frown.

"Did you need somethin'?" he asks gruffly, looking slightly startled to see me standing there.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I swear! Um…oh God….sorry," I blurt out before scrambling back towards the infirmary to hide in horror.

_I was blatantly staring at him._ I am such and idiot.

It's about an hour later when I hear a soft knock and miserably look up to find Raph standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

Oh please not him, anyone but him…

I'm blushing and I manage a half-hearted smile as he steps forward.

He sets the food down before nodding to me and turning to leave.

"I'm really sorry," I whisper miserably, "I can't ever do anything right…and sometimes I say things that I don't mean to or I…I'm an idiot."

He pauses at the doorway, crosses his muscular arms across his chest, and leans slightly against the door frame.

His eyes are amazing, deep, rich, and vibrant; pools of glinting amber with a slightly guarded look to them.

I'm gawking again and I blush.

"Am I really tha' weird lookin'?" he asks gruffly, with a slight frown.

"Oh God no you're gorgeous I just-" my eyes widen as I realize what I just blurted out and I slap my hands over my mouth in horror.

If I wasn't blushing before I am now.

He blinks in surprise, looking rather shocked at my outburst, then clears his throat and stares at me.

"Um…thanks?" he offers weakly as if trying to figure out how to reply.

I drop my head into my lap with my hands still over my mouth and moan miserably.

Then suddenly he starts to laugh softly.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" he offers.

I bring my head up and glare at him eyes narrowing in frustration. The pillow I fling at him bounces off one of his hands as he blocks it.

"Jerk," I growl at him.

He snorts.

"Good seeing you on your feet freak," he teases.

"You're the freak," I shoot back.

He snorts in good humor again before walking over to sit in the chair that I originally saw him in.

"Scrawny ain't ya'?" he shoots back.

"I bet you're pumped on steroids," I spit back, sticking my tongue out.

He throws his head back and laughs.

"Where the hell am I goin' to get steroids freak?" he offers.

"I don't know off some street dealer or something," I snarl.

Then suddenly I realize that somehow we've managed to bond maybe even became friends; if you call insulting each other friendship.

I smile at him and he returns the gesture before pointing to the food he previously handed me.

"It's cold," I complain.

"Well maybe ya' should've eaten it instead of insulting meh," he points out.

I flick a spoon full of the pudding on the plate at him; he dodges it with annoying ease. The second time I do it, it hits him square in the face.

I bust up laughing hysterically, gripping my sore sides as I fight for air.

He wipes the pudding off his face and glares at me.

"Oh you're gonna geht it," he snarls, jumping up and moving towards me.

I shriek as he snatches at me, overturning the tray of food before scrambling to get away.

Next thing I know his face is inches from mine and my back is against the wall.

Don't make eye contact….don't….oh man his eyes…such brilliant amber…

We're frozen and our lips a few inches apart.

That escalated quickly.

I'm going to kiss him…I'm going to…

Someone clears their throat and we jerk apart.

"Um…sorry to interrupt," Leo states from the doorway, "but…Meir's here to take you home."

"Um…right…." I stammer before scrambling up to leave.

**Raph's POV**

Oh shit….that was not planned and Leo is grinning like an idiot.

"Not. A. Word," I state stiffly after Stacy rushes out.

Leo's grin widens and I groan before storming out.

"Shut up," I snarl as I push past him.

Leo snickers and follows me out.

Stacy waves goodbye and I feel my cheeks redden.

Don gives me a startled look and Mike slowly starts to grin.

Kill me now.

"You still have pudding on your face," Leo whispers.

"Shit," I hiss before turning and leaving the room in haste.

I hear Mike's near hysterical laughter behind me and Leo's voice telling them what he'd walked in on.

I'm never going to live this down…kill me now.

Why they hell is she so cute?

**A/N: *giggle snort* BUAHAHAHAa Oh Raph…you're doomed, give in. **


	18. Chapter 18: To Which We Shine

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 18: To Which We Shine**

**Leo's POV**

It was a long night last night with Tony trying to get the last of his part of the upcoming fashion week ready to go. He just finished selecting his models last night and sent the emails to those that were chosen. We crawled into bed about 3am and now I'm glaring at Tony's alarm that is currently going off.

Tony moans to consciousness beside me before groaning in desperation.

"Ten more minutes," he moans before flinging an arm out in a swatting motioned attempt to turn on the snooze.

He finds it and the alarm stops its extraordinarily annoying wail.

I drag him closer, spooning my frame around his. Tony hums softly in delight as I nibble sleepy kisses along his jaw and neck before nuzzling him and sighing as I slip back into sleep.

I groan again as his alarm starts to shriek.

"Can I break it?" I mumble as Tony pulls away from my grip to turn it off and get up.

"No," he laughs before giving an annoyed grunting sound.

He's exhausted and he sits on the edge of the bed for a moment with his head in his hands after turning off the alarm before getting up with a groan to get ready.

I roll onto my back before begrudgingly crawling out of bed to join him in the shower.

Have to get things ready for Don's birthday and it wouldn't be fair to Tony if I slept in.

**Don's POV**

I wake to the sensation of a kiss against my lips and slowly open my eyes with a sigh.

Chocolate-brown eyes meet mine and they are smiling.

Ellie.

"Good mornin' Romeo," she whispers.

I smile before rubbing my face to wake up, she's perched next to me, her dark hair cascading in waves around her, making her look like a dream.

"Mornin'," I state sleepily before propping myself up on my elbows.

I shiver as she brushes her lips on mine with a teasing grin and pulls back just as I try to kiss her.

"Happy Birthday," she whispers against my lips.

I hum in pleasure as she brushes her lips down my neck and hovers at the hollow of my throat. I shiver before tipping my head back to give her access. Her lips brush my Adam's apple and slowly, teasingly brush down to the hollow again before quickly moving back up to kiss me.

I groan as I deepen the kiss, running the fingers of my right hand through her hair as our lips meet.

Her lips are so soft and sweet. I groan as she gently pulls away for air.

Although I'd love to ask her to let us to more, we've agreed to take things slow…I guess teasing me mercilessly doesn't count.

She lies down and rests her head against my chest while gently running her fingers across the middle of my plastron plates, just above my stomach.

_Tease_.

I crave more, but I keep my promises; when she's ready, no sooner.

Despite my physical urges I am enjoying the feeling of her warm body against mine and the feeling of her breath against my neck.

This is honestly the most wonderful sensation I've ever experienced and on my birthday none-the-less.

"I got to geht ready for work love," Ellie whispers in my ear.

I shiver at the sensation of her lips brushing my ear slit and sigh before reluctantly releasing my hold on her.

As she gets ready I watch shyly, her lean and nimble frame moves with such ease it that it is impossible not to watch her.

She oozes confidence and charm and it is then that I realize I'm an extremely _lucky_ man that she wants me.

She could have any man she wanted and she chose me, a giant, mutant, turtle.

I'm surprised at how quickly she gets ready, in the brief span of thirty minutes the slightly ruffled, sleepy-eyed woman who woke me is in gold-powered black skinny jeans, calf-high heeled boots, and a jet black over-shirt with a stylized purple heart holding it together with a deep violet undershirt beneath it.

She looks amazing and I give a nearly inaudible moan as she leans over to kiss me, the shirt briefly giving me a glimpse of what is hiding underneath.

I want her, all of her, but I hold myself in check as I kiss her goodbye.

After she leaves I fall back on her bed and cover my face with my hands as I take long deep breaths in an attempt to fight for control.

When I've managed to cool down I let out a groan of frustration before getting up to wander her apartment. There's too much sunlight out for me to get home without being seen, so I'll have to stay here.

I pause before looking around to see the dishes needing to be done and smile. It's the least I can do to help her out. She's going to be really busy the next few days before leaving for Paris with Tony, Leo, Anya, and Meir.

Oh and Stacy's going along too. I snicker as I remember Raph and Stacy's sudden realization of their mutual attraction. Raph has been beyond embarrassed and has blushed brilliantly every time Leo not so subtly makes mention of Stacy's name with Tony.

They are beyond cruel and yet it's too funny not to enjoy.

Watching Raph go through the whole "awkward crush and nervousness" stage is funny especially _since I thought I was_ bad about it.

Oh Raph, he's got it bad for Stacy.

I just hope she has mutual feelings for him because he_ really_ likes her as much as he claims not to.

**Raph's POV**

Someone shoot me please.

Mike has been teasing me relentlessly and Leo and Tony have been just as bad. The only one who hasn't started poking fun at me about my mixed feelings for Stacy is Don.

None of them have been cruel mind you, just little teasing jabs, but I seriously don't know how I feel about her.

Do I love her? I don't know yet, I do like her…she's got a spunk that I can't ignore and I honestly find really cute.

Despite her initial reaction to seeing me I think after the other day she seems to actually like me in return.

But I don't honestly know because I haven't seen her since that day.

I pause as Tony darts by looking tired on his way out the door for work and notice Leo not far behind him.

They share a quick kiss before Tony exits.

I remain where I am waiting for Leo to join me. He walks up and groggily makes himself tea as I am nursing a cup of coffee.

Leo never really liked the taste of coffee, always preferred tea.

"Late night?" I ask softly.

Leo gives me a startled look, almost as if he hadn't realized I was there.

"Yeah, and an unfortunately early morning," he sighs before leaning against the counter next to me and sipping on his tea.

"How late were you guys up?" I ask with a frown.

"Three," he sighs taking a drink of his tea, "Tony's alarm went off about six."

I flinch.

"You guys need to get some rest, should Tony be driving when he's that tired?" I end with a question.

Leo snorts.

"You've met him right? You don't tell Tony what he can't do Raph. Plus it wouldn't be first time he's drove on less than three hours of sleep," Leo replies with a chuckle, looking a little more alert, "By the way. Don texted me to let me know that he didn't beat the sun rise and he's still at Ellie's."

I snort and shake my head.

"Those two hit it off fast," I state with a shake of my head.

"They're taking it slow…and you should talk," Leo states with a raised eye ridge.

I flush red and clear my throat before avoiding eye contact.

"I still don't know how that happened ok?" I whisper in desperation.

Leo chuckles.

"I know, doesn't mean it isn't fun teasing you about it," Leo offers.

I groan and shake my head with a faint laugh.

Meir darts past us and snags an apple on the way out.

"Meir that's not enough to eat!" I hear Mike protest.

"I'll eat a big lunch!" she calls back before scrambling out the door, "I'll be late!"

Mike sighs before offering me a hopeless look.

"She's going to be gone for a month," he mumbles miserably.

Leo chuckles weakly.

"I know the feeling Mike, it sucks," Leo offers.

"Yeah but you get to go this time," Mike points out.

Leo pauses.

"I still have to stay in the house and hide from the paparazzi," Leo states, "I don't actually get to see Tony until late at night."

Mike sighs before turning to make breakfast.

**Stacy's POV**

I feel like a chicken with its head chopped off. The whole place is in full swing. Models getting their last fittings for their clothes, photographers getting equipment ready, Tony making sure each of the clothing pieces are completely together.

Those that are modeling the line are being briefed by Tony and are receiving their plane tickets and the schedule of events.

Tony is talking with various photographers that are going along each in turn to make sure that they are ready for everything.

The place is a buzz and it is rather chaotic as everyone checks and double checks everything going on and leaving.

The extra models, which are back-ups for the primary girls and guys, are also getting instructions.

I turn to see tony approaching me with Meir in tow. I only found out this morning that I am actually going along as Meir's assistant since her normal person just called in sick and Tony can't afford to find someone else at this point.

Almost everyone is leaving tomorrow but the "big wigs" leave in two days and it is my and the score of other assistant's jobs to make sure everything is ready to go on opening night.

It's just as Tony and Meir reach me that the whole building shudders and then the world rips into a thousand pieces.

Tony staggers as he is nearly thrown clean off his feet and Meir yelps as her heel on her shoe snaps and she crumbles to the floor.

Me?

I ever so gracefully fall flat on my face.

Tony rights himself and looks around.

"Is everyone ok?" He calls.

I hear a chorus of yeses and a few noes before Tony tells everyone to quickly exit the building.

I'm helping Meir up as she takes off her shoes when another explosion makes the ceiling crumple.

I freeze as Tony turns to see the ceiling falling and I shout a warning, quickly shoving Meir under Tony's desk as something connects with the ground where we just were.

Meir is panting.

"TONY!" she shouts.

There's no reply at first.

"I'm ok!" we hear and we both relax, "Can you get out?"

I crane my neck in an attempt to see the carnage around us.

"Um…snow ball's chance in hell…I think if we try to move that beam it'll collapse the desk and squish us," I state.

"You're so eloquent," Meir remarks teasingly.

"Why thanks," I reply sarcastically.

There is silence and then I hear shuffling.

"Tony?" Meir asks.

"Trying to clear a path," I hear Tony grunt.

Then to our horror the beams creak and groan, shuddering once then…they buckle.

"TONY MOVE," I shriek.

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. But Muahhaaa Reviews please folks. Tomorrow is my hubby's bday so I will attempt to update but I might now get the chance to type between homework and all that.**


	19. Chapter 19: Shouting Match

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 19: Shouting Match**

**Stacy's POV**

The next thing I know someone is flashing a light in my eyes and I moan, body aching as frantic voices tell me that there are others around me.

I turn my head as a wave of nausea hits me and moan as I empty my stomach.

Firemen…there are firemen around me and I groggily try to figure out how I got out from underneath the desk.

I have the briefest flicker of Tony's face grabbing my hand and Meir calling out then I don't remember anything else.

"-ony," I manage, "-er?"

"Don't move ma'am," the fireman who is helping me instructs, "They're being looked after."

My unfocused gaze lands on the limp form to my right…Tony.

There's blood…blood…

Is he?

I moan as I try to move and I'm stopped.

That's when I see Meir…her eyes are open and she isn't moving…

"Let's get her on a stretcher," the man above me instructs.

"-ny?" I beg weakly, whimpering from the pain that flares up against every core of my being, "-ier?"

"Let's go ma'am we've gotta get out of here," the fireman states as a stretcher is sat down beside me.

"NO!" I shriek desperately and then gasp, "Are they-?"

The next thing I know is I try to sit up and scream as pain drags me back down.

Then black

**Tony's POV**

Every inch of me hurts by the time I'm awake enough to realize I'm in a hospital bed.

I curse as I try to move and become aware that I am on my stomach. My back and ribs are covered in bandages.

"Oh hell," I moan, wincing as my head twinges in pain as I try to get a better look around me.

My slow attempt to prop myself up on my elbows ends with me getting dizzy after I manage to accomplish the goal.

Every inch of me aches.

"Tony lay the hell down," I hear Stacy snap.

I groan as I turn my head to see Stacy holding a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Hell I leave for one minute and you try to get up and leave," she growls.

"Where's Meir?" I ask weakly as I ease my frame back down.

As I examine myself mentally I take note that nothing feels broken, just extremely sore.

"She should be here any minute, they just released her," Stacy states stiffly, "mostly bruises but she gashed up her hand and feet from taking her shoes off since they broke."

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Me?" she laughs, "I just survived an explosion…I'll live…just sore in spots."

For once I'm grateful for her blunt nature.

Meir enters a few minutes later, moving slowly, but smiles when she sees that I am awake.

"Oh thank God you idiot. I was worried," she whispers, "They said you took the worst of the weight from the beam after you pulled us out from under your desk. How's your back?"

"Sore," I grunt, "Why can't I see right?"

"Concussion," Meir and Stacy reply in unison.

"You had a chuck of ceiling knock you out as you were trying to shield us. Gashed your head open then hit Stacy and knocked her out," Meir elaborates, "apparently I started screaming and had a panic attack."

Meir winces after stating this.

I hear the door open again and wince at the sound of it hitting the wall.

"Ellie," I hear Meir greet, "I'm fine. We're all ok."

"I was worried sick!" Ellie protests weakly, "I'm here to drive you to the lair the guys are freakin' out."

"The explosion was all over the news," Meir clarifies for me.

"Brilliant," I groan, "Am I allowed to leave?"

Stacy darts out to find a nurse before returning.

I bite back a yelp of pain as she examines the stiches on my back before finally nodding when she checks my pupil reactions.

Just as Meir is helping me up I notice she is far too quiet and pale to my liking.

"Meir?" I ask softly.

"Later," she insists.

**Leo's POV**

Watching Tony's office building go up in flames and finding out that he, Meir, and Stacy were all pulled from the wreckage and rushed to the hospital.

I've been attempting to placate Mike who is freaking out about Meir and Raph is disturbingly silent as he watches the news story and attempts to glean more information about those that were hurt.

Me?

I'm scared witless, because Tony hasn't messaged me yet to tell me he's fine or that the girls are fine.

My nerves are about shot by the time Ellie is leading Meir in with Don helping Tony walk towards me.

I bolt clean towards him and scoop his frame into a hug. Tony makes a pained sound but hugs me in return.

"My back hun," he states weakly.

I relax my grip before stepping behind him and hiking up his shirt to flinch at the black and blue bruises.

His ribs are tapped, but his back is covered in a nasty bruise that looks bone deep.

"Oh koibito," I whisper, giving him a worried look at his sapphire blue eyes meet my golden-brown, "what happened?"

"He saved Meir and I," Stacy states, looking frazzled and pale, "we took shelter under his desk and he dragged us out just as a beam came down on it, we were pinned underneath until the firemen got us all out. Tony took the worst of the weight from it."

I shiver in concern as Tony manages a weak shrug and smiles despite his pain. My fingers examine the bandage on his head before looking between Stacy and Tony in worry.

"Stacy?" I hear Raph ask nervously as he approaches.

My brother looks torn between wanting to drag her into a hug and wanting to maintain his tough persona. He's been worried sick.

Stacy blushes when she sees him but smiles and to all of our shock, flings herself at him. As she connects with him her arms wrap around his middle and Raph returns the gesture with a tight squeeze.

"I'm glad you're ok," he whispers against the top of her head.

"They've got it bad," Tony chuckles softly to me before sagging into my arms, "Can I sleep now?"

I chuckle softly, relieved to see him alive and relatively well, if battered.

Ellie to Don's absolute relief was among the group that managed to get out before the building buckled. Even so they are cuddled up on the couch not far from where I have made a pallet of blankets and pillows with Tony's head in my lap.

Mike and Meir have stepped off to the side and Raph and Stacy are actually cuddled up together. Stacy looks shaken and Raph seems content to hold her.

I can't help the smile at the sight of my immediate younger brother cuddling with Stacy.

Tony groans as he tries to adjust his aching frame and I move my leg slightly to ease the angle on his neck before he relaxes and slips back into sleep.

**Mike's POV**

Meir is shook pretty bad and I'm sitting on the floor of the shower with her leaning against me. She wanted to shower to clear her head and calm down. She also seems reluctant to be alone for the moment.

I'm fine with that, I'm willing to sit here and hold her close as she cries through her fear and anxiety.

We'll tell the others what she found out later.

Right now, she's beyond stressed and all I want is to be her guardian angel and help her feel safe.

Because I love her and I never want to lose her.

**A/N: Everyone is relatively ok….but…what did Meir find out? Reviews please folks!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fragile

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 20: Fragile**

**Mike's POV**

Meir is silent as she dries her hair. From what I can see of her injuries I hold back a flinch. Her stomach, back, and right side are bruised. She's wearing her orange sports bra and her yoga pants at the moment but a large black sweatshirt is sitting off to the side that she's going to put on once her hair is dry.

"It'll be ok," I whisper.

She gives me a worried look, eyes misting over with tears, lower lip quivering.

I move forward from where I was standing and pull her into a hug after I gently take the hair dryer and put it down.

"I'm scared," she whispers softly, face pressing against my shoulder.

Her arms wrap around me and she clings tightly.

"Me too," I reply as I hug her, gently nuzzling her neck, "but it'll be ok."

"Mike…I could…I might've already," she chokes out, "I don't want to lose the baby!"

My heart shatters at her pain and I hold back my own whimper of fear.

Meir found out through testing at the hospital that she is just about six weeks along. She's pregnant, with my child. The doctors told her that because of her injuries from Blake so long ago and the damage he did the fact that she even got pregnant is nothing short of a miracle…the bad news is that she has an extremely high risk for miscarriage.

She might've already due to the trauma from the explosions at work and the stress involved.

My heart aches and all I can do is hold her because my heart is breaking for her. She wants to be a mom but that slim moment of having that dream may very nearly been ripped clean from her hands.

Me? I'm worried and scared and heartbroken…

The thought of losing my own child is painful, but knowing how upset and worried Meir is makes me more concerned about her.

I pull back and make her look at me.

"Hey," I whisper, "Hey, look at me."

Meir's green eyes are brimming with tears as she looks at me and her hand flattens against her lower stomach protectively

"I-" she starts.

"I love you," I state firmly, "…I want to be your angel and I want to protect you."

I place my hand over her's before continuing.

"Both of you," I whisper, "In order for me to do that…you have to breathe ok babe? You have to calm down and relax. The docs said not to stress out right?"

She nods quickly, eyes closing as she takes a deep breath, gripping my hand with her other one.

"What if-?" she starts.

"Meiridel," I stop gently, "that won't change my feelings for you."

Her eyes meet mine and it takes all I have to smile at her as I cup her cheek.

I'm scared, I'm worried, and I want to curl up and cry but I can't…I need to be strong for her. I need to help her stay calm and take it easy.

She leans into me and starts crying softly. She's so scared and worried.

I hug her tightly, but with care so not to hurt her and let her cry until she can't anymore.

**Leo's POV**

By the time Mike and Meir have rejoined us, with her wearing a large sweatshirt that I recognize as one of Mike's that he uses for cover when he goes topside, Raph and Stacy have split apart on the couch after bickering for a few minutes.

Their cuddliness lasted about a half hour and then they started bickering. Apparently Stacy no longer felt scared and Raph, my ever so eloquent brother, wasn't sure how to transition from holding her to simply sitting next to her and ended up annoying her.

I'll admit I laughed under my breath.

Don and Ellie are sitting off to the side still talking quietly. About what I'm not sure, but I do know that it is still his birthday and I'd like to celebrate it for him.

Honestly I think it'd be a good distraction from all of our rattled nerves.

Tony has moved off of my lap and is curled haphazardly on the pallet where we are resting. I wince at his back, which he's refrained from wearing a shirt due to how much it hurts at this point.  
Knowing this I get up carefully to avoid waking him and nod to Raph before gesturing for him to follow me.

Stacy watches us go with a slight frown of confusion before huffing and again glaring at the TV.

I stop Mike and Meir as Raph joins me.

"Any chance you could start dinner for Don's birthday Mike?" I ask softly, "Raph could you go get the presents from us? Meir come with me I need your help with something."

Meir and Mike move away from each other reluctantly and I take note of the slight frown of concern on Mike's face.

"Yeah I can do that," Mike says softly before squeezing Meir's hand and moving towards the kitchen.

Raph grunts, nods and then quickly moves towards our rooms to try to collect Don's gifts.

I turn to Meir and give her a gentle look.

"Is there any way I could convince you to take Ellie to pick up don's gift and yours?" I ask softly, "I'd like to still do Don's party for him."

Meir pauses, and looks slightly pale before nodding.

"You don't have to Meir, I can do it, it's dark enough out, just get me your keys and Ellie's?" I comfort.

She looks relieved and moves towards the den area to get Ellie's attention.

After a few moments she snags Ellie's purse and holds up a small package showing me that Don's gift is already there and then hands me her own keys.

I pull her into a hug before leaving.

"We'll talk later about what's got you so upset, go help Mike for now ok?" I say softly.

She nods before moving towards the kitchen more quickly than I had expected she would.

I've gathered her gift to Don and returned in less than an hour later, food is on the table and Don is looking torn between excitement over his party and worry for everyone else.

Tony is gingerly sitting at the table icing a cake with Meir sitting beside him. They are talking softly as I approach.

"You're soaked," Tony notes when he sees me.

"It's raining," I reply with a chuckle then turning to Meir, "I did my best to keep it dry."

Meir smiles weakly before taking the plastic bag wrapped gift and pulling it out to find it relatively dry.

"Thanks," she says softly.

I look to see if it is relatively private before sitting next to her.

"What's wrong Meir?" I ask softly.

"I've been trying to get it out of her since I got up," Tony states softly, smiling at Meir gently.

Meir looks upset before craning her neck to spot Mike and then looks at us again.

"…was going to say tomorrow…" she mumbles, "since it's Don's…"

"Meir," I state softly.

Tony pauses from what he is doing and shares a concerned frown with me before touching Meir's hand.

"What is wrong?" he asks softly.

"…I'm….pregnant…but I could.." she stops looking distraught.

I feel like someone kicked me in the stomach and close my eyes.

"Miscarry?" I finish softly.

She nods and looks like she is going run out of the room crying. I stop her and encourage her to stay.

She's trying not to cry.

"Mike," I bark out just loud enough to be heard.

Mike moves quickly towards me before sharing a startled look.

"Take care of her," I state firmly, then gentler, "Go rest."

Mike looks torn.

"But Don-" he starts as he places a hand on Meir's shoulder.

"He'll understand Mike," Tony comforts, "you guys need to lean on each other right now."

Mike looks relieved and it's then that I realize it's all he's wanted to do. We share a look and I see the pain and worry darkening his gaze and give his shoulder a squeeze of comfort before encouraging him to leave with Meir.

**Don's POV**

I'm not stupid I know something has been bothering those two so when I see Leo and Tony send them off I don't mind.

I hope Meir's alright; she's been uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn. She usually teases and laughs as much as Mike and Tony do.

My party is quiet but relaxing, if I am worried about Meir and Mike. Leo and Tony are close lipped about what is wrong and thankfully even Stacy respects that after Leo levels her with a sharp look.

Raph is quiet too, but I think it's because he really doesn't know how to respond to Stacy. I don't blame him, one second she's clingy and cuddly and the next they are bickering like crazy.

Leo's gift to me is a book by Brian Greene titled _The Elegant Universe_ which I am pleased to say I'll rather enjoy reading.

Tony's gift was the trip in December so I don't mind that he doesn't hand me something to open. Raph drops something in my lap before plopping down next to Stacy again and grumbling when she leans against him.

I don't think she even really knows how to feel about them.

I open the gift to find various tools that I've been missing and a few sets of dry erase markers and a box of chalk. Though it isn't exciting the gifts are something I need and I appreciate the gesture.

My smile seems to lighten Raph's sour mood.

Mike and Meir's gifts are handed over despite them not being there. I open Meir's first and find a beautifully bound copy of _Grey's Anatomy_ by Henry Grey F.R.S. it's one of the books on my list of classics I've been wanting.

Mike's gift is along the same lines and is a battered copy of _Arabian Nights_ with beautiful, though slightly water stained illustrations.

I smile at everyone and then glance at Ellie who offers me a slim package.

I give her a confused look as I open it to find a handmade scarf in deep violet and black inside it.

"Did you make this?" I ask with a smile.

She nods, looking embarrassed.

"Sooo that's what you were toting around during break the other day," Stacy notes as she perks up, "knitting?"

"Crocheting," Ellie replies, "Mah momma taught me."

She looks at me shyly.

"Do yah like it?" she asks softly.

In response I wrap it around my neck before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I love it," I state with a smile, "thanks."

She beams in reply.

I like making her smile.

**Meir's POV**

I feel terrible about walking out on Don's party but right now I'm relaxing in Mike's arms as he slowly reads from Tolkien's _The Hobbit_. I mentioned that it was a favorite of mine and he pulled out a battered copy before having me curl up with him.

I find myself relaxing and smiling as he changes voices for each character and gently rubs my stomach in soothing circles.

I ache, I'm sore, and I'm scared about losing my baby, but right now…I feel so safe its difficult to think about anything going wrong.

**A/N: So those of you guessed correctly *high five* and those of you who are surprised, congrats on the excitement lol. Reviews Please!**

**For those of you who don't know apparently Michael Bay is back on track for the new movie for the TMNT where he is going to portray them as aliens…*raised eyebrow*… as if Nickelodeon's "silly pre-teen girly-ness" wasn't bad enough.**

**My Response to: **

"**Guest" –** **I would appreciate it if you didn't "flame." I do encourage constructive criticism, and if you have a more polite way of giving me advice, I would happily receive it. The reason you might not see as much "bonding" happening in this story is because it is a sequel and if you go read the previous ones you might find what you are looking for.**

**Also, the connections I do put in are subtle and are meant to be seen as a gentle progression, not a blatant reaction; with the stronger ties becoming slowly more obvious. Also keep in mind that everyone is different and some people take years to develop a relationship and some people know right away. If you are troubled about Raph and Stacy… Stress, fear, and concern are going to build up the emotions of anyone making any connection immediately stronger.**

**p.s. Also if you are using a translator…keep in mind that the subtleties of the English language (which I write in) are not properly translated by most translators.**

**But like I said some of the connections and interactions are subtle, they are not meant to be blatant. **


	21. Chapter 21:Announcement

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 21: Announcement**

**Mike's POV**

I wake to Meir stirring against me and gently rub her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Her green eyes flicker open and I offer a gentle smile to her.

Her eyes are sad and full of worry but she seems better than yesterday, less distressed and more calm.

"You ok?" I ask softly.

She nods before squirming closer for comfort.

"Not as…scared today," she mumbles.

I gently kiss her forehead and feel her smile against my neck.

"You hungry?" I ask softly.

"A little, but my stomach's kind of upset," she replies.

Morning sickness? That could be considered a "good" sign…

But it could also just be nerves.

"Toast?" I offer and she nods.

**Leo's POV**

Raph and I have just gotten back from a patrol in the sewers when we spot Meir sitting at the kitchen table with Mike just finishing up some toast.

I smile a greeting at Meir, she seems less shaken this morning, still a little pale and sad but not nearly as distressed as she was last night.

A few minutes later Don and Ellie shuffle into the kitchen with sleepy eyes and Ellie is yawning.

"Has anyone seen Tony yet?" I ask after stretching slightly.

Raph grunts as Stacy's head pops up from the couch and she looks around groggily.

He seems lost with his emotions with her and I can't help the chuckle that escapes me.

"No, hasn't been down yet," Meir answers softly and I nod my thanks.

Stacy stretches and walks over to greet all of us and I nod before turning to greet Don good morning.

He smiles in reply and then after grabbing himself some coffee he steps up to me.

"Do you know why Mike and Meir have been so quiet?" he asks, "I know you wouldn't say last night but…"

"They'll say when they're ready Don," I interrupt gently, "But for the moment…I'm going to go drag Tony out of bed."

Don sighs but smiles with a shake of his head.

**Raph's POV**

Stacy…

I seriously suck at the whole emotions thing…I like her, I want to be there for her but….she's so freaking annoying sometimes!

It's like she has this switch that flips from adorable to annoying as all hell combined.

But then, I can't really ever work up the desire to actually be _mad_ at her…I get the weirdest urge to pin her down and tickle her to death when she gets on my nerves.

I'm not even going to try to understand that one.

She's beautiful…like some sort of pixie or something. She's all small, thin, and delicate looking…but strong, stronger than she looks.

When I realize I've been staring at her I immediately jerk my attention away and onto Meir who has been quiet.

I figured that maybe she was just really shook up from the attack last night but now…I can tell there's something more. Especially since she and Mike headed to his room before Don's party even got started.

What is going on with those two?

Leo and Tony join us in the kitchen after a few minutes and Tony is moving like he's in pain.

He doesn't look so good, though after seeing the glimpse I got of his back yesterday I don't doubt he's hurting.

"You alright Tony?" I ask as he gingerly sits in the chair beside me.

"I'll live," he mumbles.

Leo chuckles softly in response before pressing a kiss to his cheek and then turning to walk over to Meir.

I watch as he sits next to her and she starts talking with him in hushed tones. Mike looks over more than once and I sense a tension.

Then I frown slightly.

He smells scared and stressed….why would Mike-?

"Whatcha doin' grumpy?" I hear Stacy ask as her lithe frame drapes over the back of my chair.

It's all I can do not to jump.

"Thinkin'" I reply gruffly, raising an eye-ridge at her.

"About me?" she teases.

"Um…no," I reply in confusion.

"Right," she laughs with a wink.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Tony snorts next to me and I glare at him to which he simply offers a smile. Stacy giggles softly and lands a peck on my cheek before slipping off to the kitchen.

My whole frame jerks upright in shock and I feel my eyes widen.

Tony snickers softly.

"I think she likes you," he offers with a grin, delicately crossing his arms over his chest.

"…I…" my brain is struggling to come to terms with what just happened, "Um…ok."

Tony bites back laughter, gripping his sides.

**Stacy's POV**

Why the hell did I just do that?

Why?

What is wrong with me?

My eyes flick over to him briefly before I return to getting something to drink.

He's beautiful, all power and fire, he feels safe and yet dangerous. I've never met a man who managed to combine all of that in his being.

He's a warrior, a protector, and strong.

I've never seen so much muscle on a man, let alone a man in his thirties…

Granted he's about four years my senior and every time I think about him all I want is to be near him.

But…whatever this monster who has my sister wants with Leo…I'm sure it would jeopardize any relationship that could be between Raph and I.

Honestly, I need to stay far away from him and his family; I don't want an excuse to be alone with Leo.

Because I don't want to risk his life.

I don't want Leo's blood on my hands and I don't want to betray these people…they're so kind…so…accepting. It's probably the closest I've felt to being part of a family in ages. Sure I probably get on their nerves…but…I just…I want them to accept me.

But my sister…what is he doing to her while I am dragging my feet getting Leo to him?

How can I trade a life for a life?

How can I ruin their family to save what is left of mine?

But how can I abandon my sister to save Leo?

For the first time in my life I am truly torn, my heart is breaking because I see Raph's eyes, the kind, guarded, protectiveness hidden in the rich amber and feel safe…but then I remember what I'm supposed to do and I feel like a monster.

My eyes flick towards Leo who is talking to Meir.

She's been quiet, so quiet and…Mike…has been too. Worried, sullen, and silent, almost detached like they are facing a great strain.

I know for a fact that the explosion yesterday was the work of that monster, because he told me via text that the rest was up to me.

I'm supposed to earn their trust and then betray them all.

I don't want to…_I don't want to hurt any of them_…

Mike has stepped up behind Meir and they have asked for the group to listen and I pause a the sink and wait.

What is going on?

The news rocks me to the core.

Meir is pregnant…and she is at high risk for miscarriage even if the baby was pure human…there is no telling how her body will handle the half-mutant child's genes.

In a moment I again feel like an intruder, a monster, a fiend…like I am just waiting to destroy their family.

Because there is a chance that Meir's body might miscarry within the next few days due to the stress and strain from the explosion.

My heart shatters…I know enough from just chatting with Anya and Nikki that Meir has always wanted to be a mom but some complications were preventing it.

Raph apparently sneaks up next to me while I am trying to work through my concern and shame.

"You ok?" he asks gruffly and I yelp, jumping clean out of my skin as I drop the glass I was holding.

Water soaks through my socks as the glass shatters on impact with the floor.

"Oh God I'm sorry," I cry out, dropping down to scramble to clean up the resulting mess.

I gasp as I cut my finger and wince.

"Careful," Raph grumbles as he grabs my hand.

His grip is firm yet….gentle….

"I'm sorry I'm such a klutz," I breathe out as he helps me rinse the cut quietly.

"You get scared easy," he comments as I hold a paper towel to the wound as he quickly cleans up the glass.

I start to reply and the words freeze in my throat as his amber gaze fixes on my hazel. His skin is a deep, forest green with faint dappling's of emerald and black…his…plastron is a deep, dusty golden color and his carapace…its blacker than pitch.

His shoulders and arms would make any linebacker jealous. He's _solid_ muscle; even his legs are packed with it.

But always….always when I look at him…I nearly drown in his eyes.

I've never seen such unique eyes…

"Yeah," I finally manage, "I'm…jumpy…"

He chuckles at my delayed response and then looks at me critically.

What is he thinking?

Do I disgust him? Am I too plain?

"It's….cute," he says softly, "…that…you're jumpy."

I feel my cheeks darken in a blush and my heart flutters in my chest.

_He thinks I'm cute_.

**A/N: So the family knows now and DAWWWWWW Raph and Stacy…but how will she handle this new wrinkle in her life?  
BubblyShell22 & Who. -Ah last I heard he was going to portray them as aliens…well maybe this won't be so bad. But still cringing slightly, hopefully like you said it's just the Utroms I could live with that scenario.  
And the new Nick show I cringed my way through the first five minutes of the first episode and haven't worked up the courage to try to finish it. Totally makes me think of a combination of Sailor Moon and Powerpuff Girls…not really the TMNT. Lol XD**


	22. Chapter 22: Snuggle Time

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**ONESHOT Spin-off from What We Hide and What We Hide II**

**Chapter 22: Snuggle Time**

**Leo's POV**

Tony is walking around in nothing but a pair of dark blue briefs and I can't keep my eyes off of him.

It's our first date night in ages.

Don is at Ellie's, Mike is with Meir at her place, and Raph is out knocking heads about with Casey.

I chuckle as Tony sits down next to me and jerks my mask off my head.

"I told you I wanted it _off_," he teases as he hands me a glass of wine.

I smirk in reply before taking the glass.

Tony prefers whites or blushes, but I tend to like rich reds more.

I do have to admit it's rather hot when he's all demanding.

Who am I kidding…he's always hot…

His sapphire-blue eyes glint in good humor as I take a slow sip and maintain eye contact.

His impish grin in response makes me shiver in delight, I wish we had more time to do this more often.

He plucks up his own glass before giving me a long, slow, look over, his eyes scraping down my body before teasingly smiling at my groin before making eye contact again.

He's a tease…a horrid tease.

Although I want him, it's a bit early in our evening to leap straight to that.

I wouldn't complain though.

Tony gives off a soft laugh before getting up as the timer for our dinner goes off.

The way he moves…like a dancer told to mimic the wind or the smooth motions of water.

Even with how sore his body is from his injuries the other day, the bruises are starting to fade finally.

Man he's good looking, the training I've been working on with him as added to his already lightly muscled frame, giving his lean, lightly muscled body a more toned and regal appearance. I trace his tattoo with my eyes as he walks away and moan softly.

Man he's a tease, he knows he's driving me mad.

I take another sip of my wine and struggle to hold onto my control, I want to rock his world tonight.

Because I won't be able to for the next couple of weeks with us being in Paris and he'll be busy with everything for fashion week.

Meir has just about refused to not go along and Tony has begrudgingly given in, but from what I've heard he's assigned three other assistants to help keep her stress level down.

I get up and follow Tony into the kitchen after setting my glass down. As I approach him I wrap an arm around his middle and lovingly nuzzle his neck.

He hums in approval before tipping his head back and sighing in pleasure. I'm encouraged by this and I nip lightly at his neck.

"Leo," he pants, "the food."

I shiver and pull his body against mine, grinding my crotch against his rear as I grip him in front. Tony moans softly, head tipping back over my shoulder. My mouth teases the hollow of his throat as he moans again a hand reaching back to grip my head and the other fumbling across my hand before gripping my hip.

Any control I had left is gone.

"I…want you," I murmur in his ear and he shivers in reply.

"Yeah?" he asks softly.

My mouth leaves teasing kisses across his neck and jaw before I reply.

"Yes," I state firmly, "Now."

"What about the foo-" he starts before I interrupt.

"Later," I hiss.

My control is gone as he rocks his hips backward against me.

How the hell does he do that?

Completely make me lose all control?

"Sounds good to me my _warrior_," he breathes in my ear.

I moan as he begins to move against me.

Hell…he's such a _tease_!

"Now?" he asks me.

"_Now_," I insist.

His mouth quirks upward in a teasing grin before he turns and grips the back of my head as he pulls me into a kiss.

I start to push him back against the counter and stop as he hisses from the bruising on his back.

We retreat to the bedroom before continuing…we can be more careful that way.

**Don's POV**

Ellie invited me over for a date night before she, Tony, Stacy, and Meir, despite the protests against it, leave for Paris tomorrow morning.

Either she's feeling more flirty than normal or I'm just aware of how much I've come to care about her.

But she looks beautiful tonight and she seems to be teasing me more.

I'm on her couch waiting for her to return from grabbing the bowl of popcorn and crane my neck slightly.

She's wearing purple tonight…well mostly.

White dance pants with a loose fitting purple sweatshirt….and the faintest trace of a white sports bra underneath.

She's causal and beautiful and I can't get over how lucky I am to have her.

She plops down next to me with a grin and snatches up the remote.

"So what are we watching?" I ask as she repositions herself to lean against me.

"Prihde and Prejuhdice," she replies as her head rests lovingly against my shoulder.

Her sweat shirt dips low enough for me to glimpse her chest.

I love her accent, it's almost an odd combination between southern and British which makes sense, since her dad was often in England for business and brought her along.

I fight to maintain control and teasingly snag some popcorn to distract myself.

"Ah…I read this book, I liked it," I reply after getting myself under control.

She tips her head back with a grin and I nearly moan at the sight of her graceful neck exposed to me.

I want to kiss her so much, its then that I realize she has an impish grin.

"Well Donneh…what are you going to do?" she whispers as I struggle to look away.

My eyes widen as she gives a slow wink with one of her chocolate-brown eyes.

Instantly it becomes dramatically more difficult to hold back my urge to give her everything I have.

"I…don't think it'd be…" I manage, my gaze flicking towards the screen with the movie that is waiting to be started.

When I look back at her the bowl of popcorn moves away and she's leaning over me with a teasing grin.

The next thing that happens makes me scrape for control.

She kisses me, long, slow and sweet and her hand slowly traces the edge of my plastron plates, down along my side and then briefly hovers over my thigh.

Then I hear myself moan her name and shiver.

"Ellie," I warn weakly, "I…I…"

She pulls away and smiles softly before giving me a playful look.

My brain struggles to focus and I scrape my control together to look at her.

She winks before again curling up against me, tracing teasing circles in my leg.

I manage to hold back until the movie is almost over but her almost lazy teasing is pure torture.

"Ellie," I whisper waiting until she's looked at me to continue, "…I…want to…"

Want is an understatement…I need to feel her against me.

"Are yah sure?" she asks shyly, blushing slightly.

"If…if you won't want to its ok…I just…" my brain is foggy and I can't get the words out straight.

She kisses me and I arch into it, one of my hands gently cupping the side of her face as the other cautiously pulls her closer to me.

She starts a soft grind against me and I moan into her mouth.

As I open my eyes I see that she is blushing slightly.

"We don't have to if you don-" I whisper.

She silences me with another kiss, cheeks dark with a blush.

"I wannah be your Donneh," she replies, looking shy.

I cup her cheek before offering her a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask gently, barely holding back my control.

She nods and I shiver before gently kissing her I reply.

I'm a lucky man.

**Mike's POV**

Meir is curled against me, her eyes half closed with her fingers gently stroking my chest plates. Until now I hadn't realized how protectively my hand was resting over her lower stomach.

My child.

My heart is aching because we could still lose it, but, the immediate danger is out of the way.

Meir is half-asleep watching a chick flick I can't remember the name of and I am simply holding her.

All I want is to be close to her, to protect her.

Knowing that she has refused not to go with Tony to Paris has my stress level through the roof; that was until Leo told me I could come along with him.

He cleared it with Tony and as long as I give them their privacy I'm fine to stay in the Châteaux with them and Meir will stay there too.

It helps take a bit of a load off my mind and at least I can feel like I'm kinda protecting her.

From what Tony's told me, Meir's stress level should stay fairly low and she shouldn't have need for anything. He's got four assistants assigned to her to help make sure things go well.

Tony's practically a saint I swear.

First he keeps my brother from killing himself nearly eleven years ago now and now he's watching out for my woman and child.

It might be because Meir is his best friend but still, he knows how much I care about her.

Meir stirs against me as the movie ends and I carefully fumble around until I find the remote and flick the TV off.

She relaxes and slips into deep sleep. After I'm sure she's out I gently lift her and carry her to bed.

I remove my gear and make sure the alarm is on before curling up next to her and wrap her in my arms. She sighs and snuggles closer.

I drift off with her held close, one hand protectively resting over her middle, realizing that I've never felt happier.

As I drift I get to thinking that I really should ask her to marry me and that I shall start looking for a ring tomorrow with Leo's help.

**Raph's POV**

Just left Casey at home and I'm on my way back when I pause at the turn where Stacy's apartment is.

My emotions are still in turmoil about her but after she left the other night I've been wanting to see her again.

I wonder if she is still awake?

It's then that I pause before taking a step towards her place.

She's beautiful and yet she seems to want to tease but not be serious.

I honestly don't know what she wants with me…but…I've come to admit that I want to be there for her.

If she'll have me that is.

As I reach her place I pause before lightly rapping my knuckles against the window and wait.

I hear a shuffling noise and the curtain pulls back…she looks freaked out until I realize she can't see me since I'm still in the shadows.

She gives a startled squeak when she sees me, before jerking the curtains closed and then open again and pushing the window open.

"You are jumpy," I chuckle as I slip in.

She blushes slightly and wraps the red blanket around her shoulders a little tighter.

Red….

My favorite color, the color that represents me…it's almost like a sign.

I try my best not to make her feel uncomfortable.

We talk quietly for about an hour before she starts to fall asleep on her couch. I find myself gently lifting her sleeping frame and taking her to her bed.

The alarm is already on and I lay her down before gently pulling the covers out from under her and then cover her up.

As I leave I close the window and pause with a soft smile.

I like her.

**A/N: As requested a chapter with lovey-dovey-ness. I hope everyone enjoyed because we have about two more chapters before things start getting bumpy…**


	23. Chapter 23: Step Close Then Away

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 23: Step Close then Back**

**Stacy's** ** POV**

I sigh as I take in the insanity around me we arrived in Paris late last night and I am doing my best not to lose my mind in the process.

I and three others have been assigned to scramble around Meir and make sure nothing upsets her too much.

At the moment she is resting at Tony and Leo's Châteaux with Mike since the real event planning doesn't start until tomorrow.

Tony approaches me and hands off a pile of papers with instructions for every camera, light set, and the order of his models.

By a stroke of genius, Tony had, had the foresight to move the pieces for the show to his and Leo's place to double check he seams and sizing's for the chosen models so his line that is being shown wasn't lost in the explosion.

That was a miracle because otherwise Tony would've been screwed and would've never have managed to pull anything together in time for the show.

By the time that the day is over I fall into my bed at the hotel and sink into an exhausted sleep.

The next day I wake to my alarm going off and find a text from Raph and smile.

_Hope things are going well…good morning or evening._

Despite my anxieties about our relationship I'm happy to have him there to inquire about me.

About an hour later I am at the place for the show helping Meir get her cameras ready to go and snapping orders at the other assistants to help Meir stay calm.

She laughs at me as I snag one of the younger guys who is supposed to be helping and I shove him off to the side when he starts asking her too many questions.

"ASK ME!" I snarl before nearly kicking him in the rear as he scrambles away.

"Stacy," Meir laughs softly, "Remind me never to upset you."

I laugh weakly.

God I feel terrible it's because of me that her whole life nearly got ripped apart and it's because of me that her baby is at risk.

The next few days are a blur as fashion week gets ready to get started, interviews, dinners, and the like. Tony manages to hide his injuries fairly well and works on through the night making sure that each and every detail of his clothing lines are ready to go.

I do my best to keep up with the work he and Meir have assigned me.

A week after we are there, the main day gets started; it's going to be a long two weeks.

**Mike's POV**

Leo is sitting back in the study area of the Châteaux we are staying in.

I do have to admit this place is beautiful; the high walls prevent anyone from looking in and the indoor pool I have to admit is relaxing.

But right now I'm pacing in worry.

I wish I could be with Meir and keep an eye on her.

Leo glances up from the magazine he's flipping through.

"Relax Mike," he cautions softly, "you aren't going to help her by stressing yourself out."

I groan and sit down heavily beside him.

"I want to marry her Leo…but I don't know how to…I need a ring," I sigh, rubbing my face with my hands.

I blink as something bumps my elbow. It's the laptop Tony bought Leo, something small and lightweight so that Leo could have something to mess around with without worrying about messing up Tony's files. Loaded up on the browser is a website for wedding bands.

"But…I can't…afford ," I start.

Leo looks at me over the top of the magazine with a skeptical raise of his eye-ridge.

"…and your brother and brother-in-law are horrible individuals who wouldn't help you buy one?" Leo offers.

"Leo you don't have to!" I sputter.

Leo snorts and it's then that I realize what magazine he's looking through. It's a magazine for nursery stuff.

I suddenly feel like crying and I put my head in my hands and choke back a sob. Leo is immediately holding my hand.

"We want you guys to have everything to make this smoother," Leo whispers.

"Why?" I choke out, "Why the hell are you two so wonderful?"

Leo laughs softly.

"We're your family Mike…and face it…it's not like Tony and I can naturally have kids…any niece or nephew of ours will be spoiled rotten," Leo offers before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper after I pull myself together, "you guys are brilliant…"

Leo smiles at me, his golden-brown gaze gentle.

"Well, make sure you thank Don, Raph, and April for getting your new quarters together while we're gone," Leo states before snatching up the magazine he was looking at, "any particular colors for the nursery area?"

I stare at him in shock.

"You're having them…you guys are.." I sputter.

"Like the way Raph put together rooms for Tony and I. the lower floor opposite of Don's lab and Splinter's old room, everything is being gutted and reworked," Leo replies.

I can't help the tears that spill forth, because it is suddenly a major load off of my shoulders. I've been trying to figure out a way to make my room more livable for Meir and I and to try and get things together for us so that she feels safe.

Leo leans over and pulls me against him.

"Oh Mikey," he sighs, "I'll be alright, I promise."

"I'm so worried…I…I don't want to let her down," I sob out.

Leo drags me into his lao like he used to when we were kids and holds me close.

"Mike, if there is anything we can do to help…_all of us_ are going to," he whispers, "That's what family does."

I nod against him, relieved at the comfort of my elder brother's arms.

"You're saints you know that?" I whisper against him.

He laughs softly before gently pushing me onto the chair again beside him. I laugh weakly and scrub my face.

"Now pick out the ring and then help me get these colors picked out," Leo chuckles "I was thinking brown, yellow, and orange? With some green accents? Since we probably won't know the gender 'til birth if it takes after us..."

I stare thoughtfully before agreeing with a nod and sigh as I flick through various pages worth of rings.

At least I know have some of the weight off my shoulders and I'm ever more grateful for my family.

**Stacy's POV**

Three weeks since Raph and I started to show interest in each other, I'm surprised on how quickly we've bonded and he's been texting me every day since I got here.

He's agreed to meet me at my place when I get back and after the pure insanity that the last few weeks have given me in Paris keeping Meir's stress level down I'm honestly happy to get a chance to actually see him.

Although I'm stressed out about my sister and the constant messages from the monster to hurry and get Leo to him I've decided that I want to have Raph be someone I can trust.

At least I hope so anyway…who knows how he'd react to what I've been doing and yet trying not to do.

I can't help it…he's so kind and surprisingly my grumpy turtle is very good at listening.

I just hope he accepts me and what I want to tell him.

Its nearly two hours before I finally get home and walk into my apartment. I freeze when I spot Raph standing there, eyes curious.

He's holding a picture of my sister and I and her door to her room is open.

He glances up when I walk in and quickly set sit back in its place.

"Sorry, I um…just while I was waiting…was lookin' fer the bathroom and…sorry," he stammers.

My eyes flick from him and then towards her room.

Suddenly my thoughts of telling him about my situation comes to a screeching halt. I don't want to endanger him and what if having him help me puts my sister in more danger?

"Um," I start before pushing past him and jerking the door closed, "I would've appreciated you not going in there."

"I didn't mean to," he defends briskly, "It was an accident."

"Just stay out ok?" I whisper, I'm surprised at my own defensiveness.

He's quiet as he watches me, studying me, intensely with his brilliant amber gaze.

"Who is she?" he murmurs after stepping up to me.

"My sister," I reply after a few minutes.

He's quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm…sorry Stacy," he whispers, "I didn't mean to intrude."

I turn and look at him in a moment of weakness. His gaze is kind, concerned, and he seems legitimately embarrassed at his unintentional intrusion.

"It's ok…I guess you were bound to find her room eventually," I mumble before looking away and fumbling with a glass of water.

"Stacy," he whispers, "what…happened to her?"

His voice is concerned, stressed, and I can tell that he desperately wants to help.

"She was kidnapped….just about four months ago now," I reply, "…I haven't heard…"

I trail off without finishing…I don't want him to know because I don't want him to think less of me.

"Maybe Don and I can figure out where she is?" Raph offers, "we could help look…Don's got this-"

"NO!" I shriek before I can stop myself, the glass I was holding hitting the ground a few feet away.

He jumps slightly as if I startled him.

"Stacy?" he asks as if bewildered.

"No…just don't," I whisper, "I'm sorry…I'm tired I think you might need to go."

"Stacy…I'd like to help if I can," he offers, stepping forward to take my hand.

"Just go," I whisper, defensive and terrified I'll tell him too much and then he'll hate me.

I jerk my hand back and step away.

"Just go, I'm tired…I need to rest…long day tomorrow," I whisper before moving from his outstretched hand and heading towards my room.

When I look back at him he looks…hurt…

"I'm…sorry for intruding," he whispers before taking a few steps back and retreating out of the window, quietly closing it behind him.

It's then that I realize how horrible I feel…how much that hurt look on his face cut into me.

I hurt him, all he wanted to do was help me and I hurt him.

I wonder if he'll ever forgive me?

**Don's POV**

I've just finished showing Mike and Meir their new quarters when Raph comes home looking like he's been poleaxed.

I break away as Mike ushers Meir in and to bed with a tired sigh; they'll get a better look at the place when they aren't so tired tomorrow.

I walk over to Raph and pause as he shoves a picture in my hand and stares at me.

He looks hurt, like he's just had his heart ripped from his chest.

"Raph?" I ask in confusion.

"Find her," he whispers, "…please."

"Raph…what happened?" I ask gently.

"Stacy threw me out…that's her sister…I…she disappeared a few months ago and I guess I asked too many questions…" he murmurs, "I want to help her Don…"

I'm startled at his blunt response, his almost shaken look. In fact Raph looks blatantly hurt, maybe even a bit lost.

"Please," he whispers, "…I just…she…I can't stop thinking about her….I want to be there to help her."

His shoulders drop and I stare in shock. This is the closest Raph has come to admitting he's fallen madly in love for Stacy. Despite her odd nature and rough way of speaking, I can see a kindred spirit in her and I do know that she has taken a liking to him.

Heck they texted each other the whole time she was gone…

"I'll do my best," I whisper in reply and he walks off towards his room.

I can't even believe it…he seriously looks heartbroken…Raph never lets things get to him like this…at least he doesn't make it obvious anyway.

Holy crap…she really upset him.

Ellie is out cold in my bed when I peek in to check on her, like the others who were gone, she's exhausted.

After pressing a kiss to her forehead I cover her up and then taking what little information I have about Stacy's sister and everything I can glean from police reports and birth records I start searching for who could have possibly taken her.

After I do that I leave it to run the searches before crawling in bed with Ellie to rest.

It's nearly two weeks before I get a result and Stacy has hesitantly joined us for dinner that night.

I pull Raph off to the side with the information I have.

"You found her?" Raph asks softly, looking relieved.

"I think so anyway, it's a small building tucked up in the woods but that's the best estimate the computers could get from what information I have," I reply.

He gently takes the papers with the information and nervously turns towards the group. I watch as Raph quietly takes Stacy off to the side and starts talking to her quietly.

The next thing that happens shocks me.

They start fighting, loudly and I watch in shock as she turns and leaves in high distress with Raph looking like he's been slapped.

Leo stands with a frown and goes over to Raph, then after a moment, turns heel and follows Stacy out.

Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?

**A/N: Oh Goodness….*winks* what now? Leave me reviews folks!**


	24. Chapter 24: Duplicity

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 24: Duplicity **

**Leo's** ** POV**

By the time I catch up with Stacy she is sobbing and shaking and kneeling in the back end of an alley.

I walk up behind her and kneel quietly.

"Stacy," I say gently, "what's going on?"

She jerks away.

"You shouldn't be here!" she shouts, "Leo you have to leave!"

"Stacy!" I order, despite my confusion, "Let me help."

"NO!" she sobs, "Leo you have to go!"

I frown in confusion.

She jerks out of my grip and tries to shove me away from her.

"Stacy?" I ask softly.

"You need to go!" she orders, "Leo please!"

I freeze as the sound of gun safety's being turned off and slowly look around.

"Good work ," I hear a familiar voice state softly.

I turn and snarl in anger at who I see standing there.

"Bishop," I hiss.

"LEO _RUN_!" Stacy screams, leaping up from where she was and jumping in front of me.

She's shielding me.

"Now, now Ms. White…you wouldn't want your sister to be hurt would you?" Bishop warns and I notice the laser spot of a target on my shoulder.

Her sister….Bishop has her sister…her sister that Raph and Don have been trying to find?

She betrayed us!

"Please!" she sobs, still shielding me, "Leo…I never wanted this….please don't hurt my sister!"

She's terrified and obviously torn and it clicks.

She fell for Raph…and she stopped wanting to hurt me. She wanted to break things off with Raph to protect me and my family.

If there is anything I can do to prevent this from blowing out of proportion and help allow my brother and her to be together I'm going to do it.

"Stacy…it'll be ok," I whisper, gently detaching her grip and moving away, "Give her, her sister back Bishop and I'll come quietly."

"He'll kill you!" Stacy shrieks, trying to continue shielding me.

"Bishop…her sister and I'll go with you," I state firmly, then I whisper to Stacy as she is struggling to stop me, "Tell Raph, they'll find me."

I drop my shell-cell into her pocket after quickly activating the SOS as I push her away.

I see a young girl being dragged forward and shown.

"STACY!" the girl screams.

"SADIE!" Stacy cries out.

I step forward after nodding to Bishop.

It happens to fast.

"I won't let you take him!" Stacy cries, "SADIE RUN!"

Suddenly Stacy is in front of me and the sound of a gunshot chills my blood. Stacy jerks and then her legs buckle.

"STACY!" I hear Sadie scream.

Blood…so much blood…

I catch her as she crumples and I try to stop the bleeding.

"Stacy!" I gasp, "It would've been ok!"

"Tell…Raph…" I'm jerked away by Bishop's men before she can finish and I can still hear Sadie screaming in terror.

Stacy crumbles limp onto the ground, body shuttering.

Bishop looks me in the eye and smiles coldly.

"You are a monster," I spit at him, trying to get lose from the specialized cuffs they've wrestled onto me.

"Oh Leonardo…you have no idea," Bishop whispers before ordering his men to drag Sadie along.

"NO!" I shout, "You said you'd let her go! BISHOP! YOU SAID YOU'D LET HER_ GO_!"

I struggle, managing to kick out at a few guards before the darts reach me and my legs buckle as darkness flickers at the edge of my vision.

"_STACY_!" I hear Sadie scream before everything goes dark.

This can't be happening…

**A/N: Well now…did I do that? Reviews please folks!**


	25. Chapter 25: Never Let Go

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 25: Never Let Go **

**Raph's** ** POV**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

I rapidly look around in confusion for a brief moment.  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Then I recognize the sound.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEET

We all jerk to our feet as the SOS alarm starts going off.

Leo just left with Stacy…something must've happened…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEET EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Don jumps up and slaps the command on his computer to turn off the alarm before frantically searching through the code sputtering on the screen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"What's going on?" I hear Meir ask as she follows Mike in after us.

Ellie is staring wide eyed and hugging herself in panic.

Tony has pushed his way past the others by the time Don has managed to turn off the alarm.

"Don?' he demands desperately.

"It's Leo's shell-cell for sure," Don notes then after spotting the address he jumps to his feet and grabs his Bo.

My Sai are already in their holsters as are Mike's nunchaku in his and we are moving quickly ready to find anything.

"Raph!" Tony orders and I freeze, jerking around to look at him, "bring him back…"

"Of course," I state before disappearing out the door behind Mike and Don's retreating forms.

I hope Stay's ok….who am I kidding Leo will make sure she's ok.

When we reach the alley where the signal leads us to I freeze before scrambling forward.

"RAPH!" Mike warns.

I don't care if it's a trap…she's bleeding!

"STACY!" I gasp as my knees crack against the concrete and I lift her into my arms.

She chokes weakly, eyes fluttering open a mere moment, her gaze meeting mine.

"I…" she starts.

"Shush," I comfort, as I press a hand frantically against her side, "It'll be ok."

"-ry….I….I'm sorry…" she manages, "….tried to…sto-"

Her eyes flutter closed and she gives s shutter.

"Stacy!" I order, "Stay with me! _Please!_"

"…love you," she murmurs before growing horribly still.

"STACY!" I scream, every inch of me shaking.

I clutch her to me and frantically try to stop the bleeding, my free hand pressing frantically against her stomach as my other grips her to me.

I'm dimly aware of Don saying my name and of Mike trying to get me to let them see her.

Don is suddenly next to me trying to examine her wound and Mike makes me let go as Don inspects Stacy's limp frame.

"NO!" I hear myself screaming, "NO! STACY!"

Mike has a hold of my arms and he's trying to hold me back, I think I kick him, maybe even punch him in my desperation.

Don stops suddenly and his shoulders drop, then he gently closes her eyes.

"NO!" I bellow, "STACY NO!"

"Raph…I'm sorry…she's gone," Don whispers, his brown eyes meeting my amber.

I scream, I don't even realize it at first, my heart feels like it's been ripped from my chest, but I _can't stop_ screaming.

Mike releases me and I drop to my knees, hands flat on the cement.

"NO!"

**A/N: Oh Raph…I'm sooo sorry. Reviews please?**


	26. Chapter 26: Requite

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Chapter 26: Requite **

**Raph's** ** POV**

I've gone numb…there is nothing but raw anger and sorrow left in me.

Stacy's body is covered up on the infirmary bed and I'm dimly aware of Meir standing beside me and her hand touching my arm.

I feel empty…

"Raph," Meir whispers softly and I turn my head to look at her slowly.

Her green eyes are gentle and I feel her brush a tear from my cheek.

"Oh Raph I'm so so sorry," she tries to comfort.

I close my eyes before replying.

"I'll kill them," I promise, "whoever killed her…I'm kill them…"

She flinches slightly but stays next to me.

Mike walks up a few minutes later.

"Raph…we've got the location on the car that took Leo," he says softly.

I turn to look at him and feel him flinch slightly.

"I get to kill them," I say stiffly.

Mike nods rigidly, before gently tugging Meir away.

"I'm not going to stop you and neither is Don," Mike states before he exits with Meir.

I'm aware, dimly that I am shaking and clench my teeth in an effort to stop.

"Raphael," it's Tony, his voice is soft, gentle.

I turn to look at him and watch him with a critical eye.

"I loved her," I whisper as I look at him.

"I know," he says gently, "Leo did too, we all did…we wanted it to work for you guys."

"Now it never can," I spit in rage, "Now I'll never know if-"

"Raphael," Tony's voice is firm.

I jerk around to look at him, chest heaving as my rage bubbles to the surface. I have to give him credit for not flinching…because the anger and pain boiling in my veins must make me terrifying to look at.

"I know it hurts," he whispers, "I _know_."

"How can you _possibly know_!" I snap.

"I lost my first lover to a wreck," Tony says softly and I flinch as he continues, "those first few days were painful but it was months later that it really hurt the most…Raphael…you're a stronger man than any I've ever met…if anyone can recover from losing someone you loved…it's you."

I look at him and choke out a sobbed reply, arms going up to wrap around my head as I sink to the floor.

"I can't…breathe it hurts so much," I whisper, "and at the same time I feel-"

"Numb?" Tony offers before gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and hear a ragged sob break from my throat.

"It hurts," I weep.

"I know," Tony says gently, "Raph, I know…but you can't grieve right now."

"Why not?" I choke out.

"Because they have your brother," Tony whispers.

I cringe and shutter.

"They'll probably…I have to stop them," I whisper before looking at Tony.

He looks distressed, worried lines around his eyes and sorrow…maybe even pity.

"I won't let you lose him," I swear, tears still rolling down my cheeks, "if there is anything I can do…I won't let you lose him."

Its hours later as we are slipping in under the cover of darkness when I spot a familiar uniform and barely suppress a snarl of rage.

_Bishop_.

I am the first to spot Leo chained down on a surgical table with tubes in his mouth and coming out of one of his arms.

He's convulsing on the table, body jerking violently.

That bastard is torturing him.

My eyes pick up on a young girl with eyes huge huddled up in the corner. One look at her and my breath catches in my throat…Stacy's sister…

Don moves slowly around the edge of the room before taking out a series of guards and dropping the lights.

I see red as I charge.

The next few moments are a blur as Bishop and I parry back and forth, I doge bullets as I attempt to slash open his throat.

I hear screaming and panicked cries from Stacy's sister and my brothers but I am locked in battle. I am not stopping until he is dead and I can stand over his grave. Then he misses a beat and I grin manically before my Sai plunges into his throat.

Blood splatters, covering Stacy's blood that is still staining my plastron and I stand over his crumpled form with my foot on his chest.

He chokes, fingers gripping my ankle as he tries to breathe as I lean over, my weight causes his ribs to crack and break and I stoop whisper in his ear.

"That's for Stacy," I say and then I throw my full weight onto him and hear his ribs crack and his chest collapse under me, "that's for my brother."

He's limp when I turn to look at my brothers.

Mike is staring wide eyed but he is helping Leo sit up as Don checks him over.

I hear a whimper and see Stacy's sister shaking in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me," she sobs.

Something in me wakes up and I close my eyes before replying as I reach out for her.

She can't be more than twelve…and now…her family is gone…

"I'm not going to," I comfort gently, "I won't hurt you."

Slowly she crawls out from the corner she has wedged herself into and hesitantly takes my hand.

"I'll protect you," I hear myself whisper.

Her hazel eyes meet mine and I find a trust I can't fathom emanating from their depths.

As my last promise to Stacy…I'll take care of her sister.

I promise.

**A/N: Intense but…hopefully good. Reviews please folks?**


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, **_**and **_**One Word Can Change the World **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

**Epilogue**

**Mike's POV**

I hear Meir scream in the other room and jerk to my feet with a moment of panic. Leo pulls me down to sit beside him.

"She's fine Mike, just labor," he comforts and I moan weakly.

Ellie slips out of the birthing room and gets some fresh water and darts back inside before I can ask anything.

Don, April, Ellie, and Tony are in there with her. They sent me out after the real contractions started so they could help Meir focus. Leo would be too but I'd probably freak out since Raph hardly talks anymore and Leo has kept me calm.

And let's face it Casey rarely gives good advice.

My gaze flicks towards Raph off to the side. He's wearing a black mask of mourning rather than his traditional red.

He's barely spoken since Stacy's death but neither has Sadie really.

The shock of her struggle and the tragedy of her death left him badly shaken.

Raph is sitting on the couch with Sadie thumbing through a book beside him. The girl hardly talks but she seems to have become rather attached to Raph and he has flat out refused to allow the government to know she is alive so they can ship her off somewhere else.

He swore an oath over Stacy's body as we buried her that he would look after her sister. He's kept that promise and starting raising Sadie like his own daughter.

Who knew Raph would become a single father in a twist of fate?

He and Sadie are still grieving for Stacy, but it seems their combined grief has allowed for them to bond.

Leo and Tony started considering adoption about two months ago and they are hoping to adopt a little girl named Fae. She's three and the picture they have of her is adorable; big blue eyes and long, dark, curly hair.

I hope they get the paperwork to go through, they'd make great dads and heck I'd enjoy having someone for my little tyke to grow up with since Don and Ellie are planning on waiting a few years.

A soft cry breaks through my thoughts and again I am on my feet with Leo beside me.

Casey and Raph both straighten up and they remain frozen as we wait anxiously for that door to open.

Tony pokes his head out and I search his dark blue gaze with wary excitement.

"Well?" he teases, "Come on."

I bolt for the door, only slowing as I enter and find Meir cradling the tiny body of my child in her arms.

She smiles tiredly at me before reaching up to touch my face as I kiss her.

"You're amazing babe," I whisper as I touch our child's cheek.

"I try," she laughs weakly.

A tiny hand gropes out and catches hold of my finger.

I freeze, eyes widening at the innocence of the motion and my heart melts.

"Say hi to daddy," Meir whispers to the tiny bundle as she spies our child's grip on my finger.

Meir nods to me in a knowing way indicating whether we have a girl or boy and I smile in reply.

My child is beautiful, more human than turtle, with a patch of curly black hair on their head and my heart is hammering in my chest as Meir lets me carefully take the child in my arms.

"Hey," I whisper softly, "Welcome Azalea…welcome to the world."

She yawns and continues to grip my finger.

"Hamato Azalea Ange," I whisper, "my little girl."

I take Meir's hand and kiss her forehead as I continue to hold my daughter.

This is the happiest day of my life.

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the ride! I may do an alternate story based off of the first if you guys would like and possibly a third set years down the line. Otherwise keep an eye out for a few oneshots connected to the series.**

**Also I am looking for someone to do some fan works for this series see my deviantart account (link on page) for details. If you know someone who can do them point them my way please!**

**Azalea-type of pink or yellow flower**

**Ange- **_**angel**_** in French. **

_***~Please accept my apologies gentle readers for my snap of anger below *~**_

**Ninja Kitten- I'm sorry you puked because I gave a warning at the top of the stories stating not to read if you were offended; let alone flame the story. If you look at the rest of my stories…this is the only story set I've **_**ever**_** done with any of the guys being gay. I was challenged by a friend who had a rough time coming out to do a story where someone in the TMNT verse held high distress at the thought of being different from their family. I wrote the original story focusing on the distress and fear of coming out; which you obviously missed the point of.  
For the record, your narrow minded attitude makes me puke. How do you treat normal people who are different? If you would scorn me for taking a stand for those who are different and trying to show the emotional trauma involved it tells me a lot about your character…you don't have one. You also don't have a heart, I hope you fix that.**

**Also I consider you a bit of a coward seeing as how you signed reviews as a guest instead of logging in so I could reply to you in private. Now the whole world gets to hear about your ignorance.**


End file.
